Tenchi Muyo TV: A Lenda das Asas do Falcão da Luz
by Calerom
Summary: Após derrotar Kagato e retornar para a Terra, Tenchi tenta levar (sem muito sucesso) uma vida normal junto com as garotas. Contudo, uma nova aventura estará a caminho de nosso herói. Novos personagens, mais romances, muita ação e diversão!
1. Sem Necessidade para Fugas

TENCHI MUYO TV:   
  
A LENDA DAS ASAS DO FALCÃO DA LUZ  
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 25/10/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Final:  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Série Original, 1a Série de TV: Tenchi Muyo! Chikyuhen!   
  
Tenchi Muyo Universe em Inglês.  
  
Produção: Pioneer LDC/ AIC  
  
Personagens criados por: Masaki Kajishima  
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Tenchi Muyo como a sua história e personagens. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam na série original, ou na adaptação em quadrinhos são de minha criação - exceto pelos caracteres "Calerom Devilhunter" e "Princesa Sweety"   
  
Agradeço a "Sweety" por ter gentilmente cedido o seu avatar para a composição da personagem que aparece nesta fic.   
  
Nota do Autor da Fanfic:  
  
Esta fic se passa após o episódio 26 da Série Tenchi Muyo TV (Tenchi Universe, como é mais conhecido nos EUA) e tanto quanto possível, segue o universo apresentado pela mesma. Ou seja, não espere ver personagens que só aparecem no OVA com os pais da Aeka e Sasami, a mãe de Yosho (Katsuhito), a deusa Tokimi, Yuugi/Sakuya (Tenchi in Tokyo) e outros.  
  
A LENDA DAS ASAS DO FALCÃO DA LUZ  
  
CAPÍTULO 01: SEM NECESSIDADE PARA FUGAS ESPETACULARES.  
  
Em algum lugar do Universo, uma desesperada fuga acontecia.   
  
Perseguida por três naves de patrulha da famosíssima Galaxy Police, um objeto de cor vermelha e negra singrava o vazio do espaço, em desesperada carreira, trocando disparos de laser com suas perseguidoras.   
  
A Galaxy Police (GP) era o órgão máximo da manutenção da lei e da ordem na Via Láctea e era composta pelos melhores agentes de cada sistema solar habitável, formando um esquadrão de elite dedicado a proteger os cidadãos de bem e reprimir o crime em todas as suas formas.   
  
Além de ter várias delegacias e postos de vigilância em cada planeta ou colônia espacial, ela tinha uma vasta frota de espaçonaves com poderio bélico superior ao de muitos planetas, para fins de patrulha e de repressão a bandidos espaciais, piratas, contrabandistas e mercenários de aluguel.  
  
E naquele momento, três de suas naves de patrulha tentavam abordar alguém quem se encontrava à margem da lei e da ordem.  
  
O objeto perseguido era um veloz modelo intergalático de médio porte. Mais exatamente uma nave pirata.   
  
O seu nome era "Devilhunter" e era um cruzador de batalha da classe experimental "Delta", com grande velocidade e armamento poderoso, podendo fazer frente aos poderosos cruzadores da Classe "Yagami" em termos de performance e sendo apenas superada pelos novíssimos Encouraçados classe "Musashi" que estavam sendo incorporados ao arsenal da armada da GP.  
  
Contudo, apesar destas vantagens, a Devilhunter agora estava na defensiva.   
  
Os seus armamentos principais estavam quase sem energia e os canhões-metralhadoras que serviam de armamento secundário mal arranhavam a resistente couraça das naves perseguidoras.   
  
Para piorar a situação, a sua reserva de combustível estava quase se esgotando e apenas seria uma questão de tempo dela ser apresada.   
  
Na cabine de comando da "Devilhunter" uma voz nervosa e excitada se ouvia:  
  
- Pô, Mulligan, você não consegue despistar aquelas banheiras da GP? Ande mais depressa, raios! - Vociferava a voz, enquanto olhos desesperados acompanhavam o curso da nave perseguida e de seus algozes no monitor principal.   
  
- Negativo. Nossa velocidade de cruzeiro é a máxima permitida dada as condições atuais da Devilhunter. - Respondia uma outra voz, em tom sóbrio e com entonação nitidamente metálica.  
  
Mulligan era o módulo de Inteligência Artificial que controlava todos os sistemas de bordo da Devilhunter. Ele era um robozinho que permanecia acoplado num console da cabine principal e era semelhante ao módulo experimental "Yukinojo" desenvolvido pela Academia Espacial de Ciências para a GP. Graças a ele, era possível que uma imensa nave como a Devilhunter pudesse ser controlada por até duas pessoas ou mesmo uma.   
  
Além de exercer a função de navegador, Mulligan também podia controlar os sistemas de defesa e de armas da Devilhunter e também servir como conselheiro tático - fornecendo sugestões de manobras de ataque, planos de fuga e muito mais.   
  
- Mulligan, pelamordedeus! Tente uma manobra de hiper-espaço! Agora! - O tom da voz se tornava mais irritado e dramático, vendo a distância entre seus oponentes diminuírem de forma visível no monitor.  
  
- Negativo, chefe. Nossa velocidade de cruzeiro atual é insuficiente para fazer esta manobra com êxito... Também devo acrescentar que dadas às avarias sofridas pela Devilhunter, as nossas chances de sermos destruídos no processo de hiper-espaço são de 44,95%, o que configura uma... - Tentava argumentar o módulo artificial.   
  
- Ah, vai te catar! - Finaliza a irritada voz, dando uma porrada no módulo de Inteligência Artificial.  
  
- Ai, esta doeu, chefe! O que fiz de errado? -Protesta Mulligan, como se fosse um ser humano de verdade.   
  
- Vá descansar, Mulligan Vou ver o que faço... Querida, por favor, assuma os controles! Temos problemas, vou ter que ir à sala das máquinas!  
  
O dono da voz irritada era Calerom Devilhunter. De estatura média, pele morena, cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos negros; este homem na casa dos 36 anos terrestres estava vestido com uma túnica branca, calças e botas de cor negra e um manto cinza-escuro. Um tapa-olho falso ocultava a sua vista direita. O seu figurinho estava completado com um par de luvas vermelhas e uma bandana fina, da mesma cor.   
  
Sim. Calerom era um pirata espacial. E dos mais procurados.   
  
Ninguém sabe ao certo de onde ele veio e de que planeta ele era.   
  
O certo é que ele ficou subitamente famoso quando havia se associado à outra famosa pirata espacial chamada Ryoko.   
  
Ambos formaram uma guilda de piratas, saqueando inúmeros planetas, colônias espaciais, semeando a destruição e o caos durante três anos, passando a fazer parte dos dez criminosos mais procurados da galáxia.   
  
Contudo, há aproximadamente um ano atrás, ambos os piratas foram emboscados por uma imensa frota da GP no sistema Pegasus, após terem sido atraídos a uma armadilha.   
  
Seguiu-se uma sangrenta batalha espacial, da qual Ryoko conseguiu escapar a duras penas após dizimar várias naves inimigas.   
  
Contudo, a maioria de seus homens morreu ou foi capturada no processo e Calerom foi dado como desaparecido em combate...   
  
Até poucos meses atrás.   
  
O ex-braço direito de Ryoko reapareceu de forma súbita, atacando naves mercantes pouco protegidas e postos comerciais isolados nos confins da galáxia, com a sua ousadia habitual.   
  
E, repetindo as suas performances passadas, seus ataques começaram a ficar mais arrojados e ousados, atraindo novamente a atenção da GP.  
  
Embora fosse um piloto habilidoso, "hacker" de computador, vigarista consumado, e quase tão poderoso quanto a sua ex-chefe, Calerom tinha vários defeitos: O primeiro dele era o de ser autoconfiante demais, quase no ponto de assumir riscos desnecessários. E o segundo, de ser um notório cabeça quente.   
  
Apenas uma outra cabeça quente de maior calibre - a seu ex-chefe Ryoko - é que podia fazê-lo entrar na linha.   
  
Outras peculiaridades de seu caráter constavam o fato dele de ter uma língua afiadíssima, impulsivo, extravagante, um "pouco" mulherengo e facilmente estressável.   
  
Contudo, ele compensava isto com notória fidelidade a seus superiores e comandados, e de ser razoável e sensato quando o assunto não envolvia dinheiro... E mulheres.  
  
O seu ataque mais ousado e que o trouxe novamente ao topo da lista negra da GP foi uma abordagem a uma nave diplomática do Sistema Shandar - aliado político do famoso Império Jurai.   
  
Após uma rápida troca de tiros, Calerom havia invadido esta nave e com a ajuda de disparadores de gás de sono - ele conseguiu dominar a sua tripulação e se apossar dos bens de valor que lá possuíam, além de levar uma refém.   
  
Tudo isto, sem causar uma morte sequer.  
  
E este incidente estava quase lhe custando a sua cabeça.   
  
Pois, se ele soubesse a encrenca que arranjara, ele nunca teria atacado aquela nave praticamente indefesa...   
  
- Espere um pouco querido... Estou quase terminando de me vestir. - Respondia uma voz delicada e feminina. Contudo, apesar disto, ela tinha uma entonação característica da de alguém jovem e que gostava de excitação e aventura.  
  
- Rápido, não temos tempo! - Exaspera-se o pirata.  
  
- Já vai, já vai! Puxa, você sabe ser chato, não? - Responde a voz feminina com ligeiro tom de zanga.  
  
Segundos mais tarde, uma porta blindada se abre e uma figura delicada entra na cabine de controle. Ela tinha estatura de baixa para média, cabelos acastanhados um pouco longos elegantemente presos por uma fita vermelho-escura e trajava naquele momento um prático uniforme colante totalmente negro de piloto espacial.   
  
Era uma linda jovem de olhos verde-castanhos e devia ter entre 17 a 18 anos de idade.   
  
O seu nome era Sweety. Ou Princesa Sweety, filha do rei Malkin, da rainha Yasmin e futura herdeira do trono de Shandar, planeta vizinho de Jurai e seu aliado político.   
  
Sweety vivia tranqüilamente em seu enorme palácio, costruído num enorme oásis que se destacava num deserto arenoso e coberto de montanhas, até o dia em que os seus pais decidiram que já era hora dela pensar em seus futuros deveres como princesa herdeira.   
  
Meio contra a sua vontade, Sweety foi escolhida para ser futura noiva do príncipe Alexei do Planeta Polaris, um nobre efeminado e esnobe, a quem ela não amava.   
  
Esta união havia sido forjada em termos políticos e de conveniência social, para fortalecer a aliança política de Shandar com os sistemas planetários vizinhos   
  
Contudo, o destino dela mudaria radicalmente quando a nave em que ela estava - cujo destino seria um encontro protocolar com o seu futuro noivo - foi repentinamente abordada e saqueada pelo infame pirata espacial Calerom.   
  
Inicialmente a intenção de Calerom era utilizar Sweety como refém para garantir uma fuga perfeita, só que as coisas acabaram acontecendo de outro jeito.   
  
Ambos acabaram de apaixonando e, de cativa, a ex-princesa acabou se tornando companheira e parceira do pirata em suas aventuras pelo espaço.   
  
Só que com este seqüestro, Calerom acabou atraindo não somente a atenção da GP, como também a do irado pai da princesa, que mandou imediatamente uma frota de guerra para resgatar a sua filha e capturar o pirata vivo ou morto. O planeta natal de Alexei se prontificou também a ajudar na caçada ao infame bucaneiro pela sua ousadia.   
  
- Querido, o que houve? - Pergunta Sweety ao sentar na poltrona de comando da Devilhunter e tentar visualizar os inúmeros painéis de controle da nave, enquanto que Calerom abre uma escotilha dentro da cabine, que dá para a Sala das Máquinas.   
  
- Temos três naves da GP em nossa cola! Nós fomos atingidos em cheio e o motor auxiliar não está rendendo como deveria para a gente poder fugir! Se não fizer alguma manha agora, estaremos perdidos! - Diz Calerom tentando manter a nave sob controle, embora as explosões da artilharia inimiga continuassem abalando sua estrutura blindada.  
  
- Eu já disse que esta vida de pirataria não compensa, você deveria arranjar um emprego fixo e mais estável, querido! - Responde Sweety com ligeiro ar de zanga.   
  
- Tudo bem, até concordo com isto, mas tente dizer ao pessoal da GP e ao seu pai... - Calerom abaixa o tom de voz para a sua parceira, temendo irritá-la.   
  
Embora ela gostasse muito dele e geralmente estivesse de bom humor, a pequena beldade de olhos esverdeados sabia também responder à altura. Além de saber como abaixar a crista do temperamental pirata.  
  
- Ah, mas o papai não é tão bravo assim... - Contra-argumenta Sweety.  
  
- Qual é a pena no seu planeta natal para ataque a uma nave diplomática e seqüestro de uma princesa da casa real? - Pergunta Calerom sacando um lenço para limpar o suor que escorre de sua testa.  
  
- Bem... Vejamos... Se não esqueci o que aprendi no meu curso de direito, você seria condenado à morte, depois de levar 99 chicotadas em praça pública... Isto se fosse recusado o pedido de indulto real a que tem direito... - Diz sua parceira em tom de voz sério.  
  
- E... Se você apelasse ao seu velho para obter pra mim um indulto real? - Fala Calerom com uma cara de desânimo. Definitivamente, a idéia de se entregar à Guarda Imperial de Shandar após ter feito o que fez não seria uma ótima idéia.  
  
- Olha, não é nada garantido, mas acho que com um pouco de sorte, você pegaria a prisão perpétua com trabalhos forçados e a pão e água, depois de ter levado 50 chicotadas... Mas tudo bem... Se você se render ao papai, eu prometo que te visitarei todos os dias em sua cela! - Sorri a jovem, pondo a mão esquerda no ombro direito do pirata.  
  
- Cinquenta chicotadas? Esquece... Vamos dar um jeito... - Calerom com uma tremenda gota de preocupação na cabeça, só de pensar no castigo que o aguardaria, se levanta da poltrona e se prepara para abrir a escotilha que dá acesso à sala das máquinas.   
  
Sweety finalmente assume os controles e executa uma série de manobras evasivas.   
  
Embora fosse uma jovem princesa real, ela era também uma hábil pilota, tendo aprendido esta arte - contra a vontade de seus pais - no final de sua infância, superando muitos guerreiros experientes da Guarda de Shandar.   
  
Se a Devilhunter estivesse em melhores condições, teria facilmente despistado seus perseguidores.   
  
Só que a nave pirata já estava por demais lenta para conseguir sucesso.   
  
As naves de patrulha da GP se aproximam perigosamente e começam a disparar munição não-letal contra a Devilhunter pelos seus carregadores lança-mísseis.   
  
Estas cargas de saturação não eram capazes de destruir uma nave inimiga, mas a incapacitavam seriamente, fazendo diminuir sua capacidade de manobras e tornando-a vulnerável a uma abordagem.  
  
A pedido do rei de Shandar à GP, todas as naves encarregadas pela captura do infame Calerom somente tinham ordem para parar e não para destruir a sua nave.   
  
Pois o irado rei Malkin queria ter o prazer de esganar e esfolar vivo o bastardo pirata, para servir de exemplo a quem tentasse levantar um só dedo contra sua filha.   
  
Enquanto Sweety tenta freneticamente se esquivar das rajadas disparadas pelas naves da GP, Calerom procura alterar manualmente as configurações do computador que controla os propulsores da Devilhunter, no compartimento das máquinas.   
  
Fazendo tais gambiarras, ele ganharia mais potência nos motores restantes, embora o risco de acabar o combustível antes do tempo previsto aumentasse perigosamente - sem contar a chance de incêndio acidental.   
  
Mas ele já tinha algo em sua mente astuta e ardilosa...   
  
Quando a Devilhunter parecia estar perdida, repentinamente ela ganha mais empuxo e velocidade e os seus motores impulsionam a combalida nave à sua velocidade máxima. Desconcertadas, as naves da GP tentam alcançá-la inutilmente, enquanto Sweety aproveita a chance para se desviar dos disparos de mísseis.   
  
- Amor, você conseguiu mais uma vez! - Alegra-se a jovem de cabelos castanhos ao ver a nave que comandava se distanciar das suas inimigas no radar.  
  
- Sei, mas isto não é o bastante. Só temos combustível para uma manobra desesperada ou será tudo em vão! - Responde Calerom saindo da sala de máquinas.  
  
- Você não vai dizer que vai fazer "aquilo", não? - Sweety olha desconfiada ao tentar descobrir as intenções de seu parceiro.  
  
- E temos outra alternativa, querida? - Indaga Calerom falando num tom baixo e profundo, ao se dirigir aos compartimentos traseiros da nave.  
  
- Então... Antes da gente fizermos esta última cartada, saiba que te amo, Calerom. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei sempre junto de você. - Diz Sweety lançando um olhar de ternura ao seu companheiro de aventuras.  
  
- E eu também, querida... - Calerom retribui o gesto com um raro sorriso.  
  
Calerom e Sweety trocam um abraço longo e se beijam longamente, antes que o pirata vá com passos rápidos, ao compartimento de cargas.   
  
Embora a Devilhunter tenha recuperado o seu fôlego momentaneamente, mantendo distância do raio de tração das naves inimigas, era evidente de que a caçada estava no fim. Se não diminuísse a potência máxima dos motores, ou a nave ia acabar colidindo com alguma estrela ou planeta, ou ela se incendiaria.   
  
- Dan-Oh-Ki! Venha a mim! - Grita Calerom, mas nada acontece.   
  
- Dan-Oh-Ki! Repete Calerom, gritando por uma segunda, terceira e quarta vez.  
  
- Querido, será que o seu animal de estimação não está... - Sweety já sabe o que vai acontecer logo em seguida. Não era a primeira vez que presenciava aquela cena.  
  
- Dan-Oh-ki! Seu filho de uma coelha leprosa! Desgraçado! Lazarento! Nó-Cego! Verme Vagabundo! Céus, onde estava com a cabeça quando fui arranjar você?  
  
Dan-Oh-Ki era o cabbit de estimação de Calerom, assim como a Ryo-Oh-Ki pertencia à Ryoko.   
  
Os cabbits eram criaturas híbridas, metade gato e metade coelho, e tinham incríveis poderes. Apesar de sua aparência lembrar à de um animal, eles na realidade eram seres de base mineral e podiam assumir diversas formas conforme seus poderes evoluíam, como robôs gigantes e naves espaciais, além de poderem se comunicar por telepatia com os seus mestres.   
  
Contudo, o que a Ryo-Oh-Ki tinha de notável, o seu equivalente masculino para Calerom tinha de medíocre.   
  
Ao contrário da simpática cabbit de Ryoko, Dan-Oh-ki tinha pelos amarelos rajados de preto, era gorducho, preguiçoso e acomodado.   
  
Embora tivesse bastante poder, Dan-Oh-Ki fazia as coisas de má vontade e assim mesmo, só depois de Calerom implorar e ameaçar o bicho várias vezes.   
  
Por causa destes problemas, Calerom decidiu roubar uma nave experimental da Galaxy Police que estava em testes e depois a transformou na Devilhunter.   
  
Contudo, de vez em quando, ainda usava a Dan-Oh-Ki como nave de reserva e de exploração planetária, por ser muito mais manobrável e ágil que os modelos da PG.   
  
Totalmente enfurecido e correndo contra o tempo que estava se esgotando, Calerom encontra o seu Dan-Oh-Ki dormindo numa caixa de cenouras vazias no compartimento de carga.   
  
- Miii...Miii... Miiii... (ZZZ de Cabbit)  
  
- Acorde, Dan-Oh-Ki! Precisamos de você!  
  
O temperamental bucaneiro espacial acorda o preguiçoso cabbit com um providencial chute na bunda. O bicho acorda mal-humorado e em resposta, salta - arranhando a cara do pirata com a maior cara de pau do mundo.   
  
- Escute, Dan-Oh-Ki. Você vem agora para a sala de controle! Estamos numa enrascada grave e precisamos executar a manobra 69! Entendeu? - A vontade de Calerom era a de esganar aquele cabbit glutão e ingrato, mas resolve se conter, afinal precisava dele mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo.  
  
- Growl... - Dan-Oh-Ki se faz de desentendido e finge que não é com ele.   
  
- É uma emergência! - Grita Calerom ao pé do ouvido de Dan-Oh-Ki.  
  
- Miauuuurrrr... - O cabbit se recusa, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.   
  
- Por favor, só mais uma vez... - Calerom muda de tática e faz um tom suplicante, enquanto lágrimas de crocodilo saltam de seus olhos.  
  
Nova recusa.  
  
- Prometo que compro mais cinco caixas de cenouras para você, seu mercenário interesseiro! Mas vamos, preciso de você! - O pirata base no chão com o pé direito de forma desesperada enquanto gotonas de suor caem de sua cabeça.  
  
- Hmmmm? - Os olhos de Dan-Oh-Ki brilham com visível interesse e ele finalmente concorda.  
  
Finalmente Calerom e Dan-Oh-ki chegam na sala de controle. A situação estava crítica e todos os monitores e painéis de manutenção da Devilhunter piscavam numa luz avermelhada, acusando sobrecarga nos motores. Seria agora ou nunca.  
  
- Querido, se ficarmos neste ritmo por mais um minuto, a nave vai explodir! - Agora era a vez de Sweety ficar nervosa, ao ver o perigo iminente se aproximando.  
  
- Fica fria, Sweetie! O Dan concordou em nos dar uma força, Rápido, inicie os procedimentos para o salto hiper-espacial. Aqueles babacas da PG nunca irão nos encontrar! - Sorri Calerom, em tom autoconfiante.   
  
- Mas... Qual as coordenadas de destino? Eu preciso programar... - O motivo da preocupação de Sweety era de que se o salto fosse executado de forma aleatória, a nave correria o risco de se esborrachar em uma estrela ou planeta no processo.  
  
- Sei lá! Inicie antes que a gente vire poeira espacial! - Diz Calerom no seu tradicional jeito de quem não se preocupa com detalhes.  
  
- Não estressa, meu bem! Ah, como você é chato nestas horas, sabia? - Somente o seu amor e o fato de estar ocupada pilotando a nave impediam que a linda princesa aplicasse uma bordoada bem colocada no seu estressado companheiro.  
  
Sweety aciona manualmente os controles e teclando a primeira coordenada que lhe veio à mente, inicia a contagem regressiva para um salto de hiperespaço, procurando redirecionar a nave para o local mais remoto e mais difícil de ser atingido rapidamente pelos seus perseguidores.   
  
Ela precisava fazer isto em questão de segundos antes que as naves inimigas percebessem o que estava acontecendo.   
  
Calerom sorri maliciosamente após colocar um par de luvas de borracha reforçadas e pega um enorme cabo com um "plug" acoplado na ponta.   
  
Era um cabo de força capaz de transmitir energia extra o suficiente para permitir um salto hiper-espacial de emergência. Mas... Quem seria o gerador?  
  
Segurando Dan-Oh-Ki pelas orelhas, o pirata - com um movimento rápido e preciso - acopla o poderoso cabo no traseiro do bicho.   
  
Mal o infeliz cabbit grita de dor, uma quantidade monumental de energia pura é transmitida às reservas da Devilhunter.   
  
Naquele momento, sua companheira termina os procedimentos para o salto hiper espacial e acionando os controles da Devilhunter ao máximo, ela fecha os olhos enquanto a nave vai ganhando mais e mais velocidade. A pressão da gravidade é quase insuportável e apenas os controles estabilizadores do cruzador renegado é que impede dos seus tripulantes serem esmagados.   
  
Numa fração de segundo, as estrelas distantes do céu se tornam riscos luminosos e toda a matéria, todos os átomos dos personagens parecem se tornar translúcidos e etéreos, adquirindo um aspecto totalmente irreal.  
  
Então subitamente, a nau pirata some no espaço, deixando os seus perseguidores desconcertados.   
  
- Senhor, a nau inimiga Devilhunter desapareceu nos nossos sensores! Salto hiper-espacial detectado.- Exclama a voz de um jovem oficial de navegação a bordo da nave líder da GP para seu oficial comandante.  
  
- Inicie os procedimentos de rastreamento. - Responde fleumaticamente o comandante na nave, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e barba.   
  
- Sim senhor. Realmente eles executaram um salto aleatório de longa distância... Estamos rastreando pelo computador quais os sistemas planetários prováveis aonde eles possam ter fugido.  
  
- Alertem as guarnições destas áreas usando transmissão em código. Em escala prioritária.  
  
- Sim senhor. Procedimentos de aviso comunicados...   
  
Os minutos passam rápidos, enquanto as três naves da PG servem-se de seus poderosos rastreadores para identificar as rotas possíveis de fuga, enquanto elas diminuem o ritmo, já que a sua presa escapara. Mas uma vez...  
  
- Senhor, ao que tudo indica, o nosso alvo escapou para o Sistema Solar, com destino provável à colônia 0315 do Império Jurai... -Diz o oficial de bordo não escondendo o seu desapontamento.  
  
- O quê?! Bem... Infelizmente não podemos agir lá, por ser uma área fora de nossa jurisdição. Em todo caso, contate os oficiais residentes da corporação... - Refeita a surpresa inicial, o seu comandante começa a agir de forma objetiva.  
  
- As oficiais Kiyone Makibi e Mihoshi Kuramitsu? Mas... - Preocupa-se o jovem oficial, conhecendo a fama pregressa da "eficiente" dupla de detetives.  
  
- Não temos outra escolha. Avise-nas imediatamente. - Responde secamente o comandante sem tirar o olho dos monitores.  
  
- Sim senhor. - Resigna-se o oficial de bordo.  
  
Sem muita alternativa, o oficial de navegação começa a transmitir uma mensagem cifrada que passa por inúmeras estações retransmissoras da GP, comunicando a ida dos fugitivos à colônia 0315 do Império Jurai, ou melhor, a Terra.   
  
Enquanto isto, no interior da Devilhunter, enquanto um Dan-Oh-Ki (esgotado e com a bunda quente) mastiga sua recompensa em cenouras, Calerom e Sweety comemoram.  
  
- Conseguimos, querido! - Alegra-se Sweety, abraçando-se ao seu companheiro.  
  
- É. Aqueles babacas vão demorar um tempão até encontrar a gente neste fim de... Ei, onde estamos?- Estranha Calerom ao ver pela janela de sua nave um estranho planeta azulado que nunca vira antes.  
  
- Vou dar uma olhada... O computador de bordo diz que estamos na órbita do terceiro planeta ao redor da estrela chamada Sol.... Trata-se da colônia 0315 do Império Jurai... - Diz Sweety voltando para a poltrona de controle da nave.  
  
- Hummm... Em todo caso, estamos bem longe de qualquer rota conhecida. Vai ser um milagre eles nos...- Diz Calerom aparentemente tranqüilo, mas...  
  
Subitamente, um alarme começa a soar e a Devilhunter começa a perder velocidade velozmente.  
  
- O que foi, queri... - Estranha Sweety ao ver os sistemas de manutenção da nave piscando todos ao mesmo tempo em alerta máximo.  
  
- Esta não! Estamos sem combustível e os nossos motores estão pegando fogo! Acho que forçamos demais a nave nas condições que ela estava! - Exaspera-se Calerom ao ver que o pior acontecera.  
  
- Ai... Só nos resta fazermos o procedimento de aterrissagem forçada, mas, onde? - Sweety fica confusa ao perceber que o planeta não era tão pequeno quanto parecia, além de ser totalmente desconhecido para ela. Aquelas formações azuladas eram algo que nunca tinha visto, mesmo nos planetas vizinhos ao seu.  
  
- Rápido, Sweety, programe logo esta coisa antes que a reentrada na atmosfera transforme esta nave num quibe frito! - Fala Calerom, aludindo a um exótico prato com formato peculiar que uma vez havia comido numa lanchonete espacial - e que quase lhe havia causado uma tremenda desinteria.  
  
- Mas... O que é um quibe? - Pergunta Sweety com sua pureza habitual. Não que ela fosse ignorante, mas o fato é que um quibe era raríssimo de encontrar nos confins da galáxia!  
  
- Esqueça isto, programe nossa aterrissagem em qualquer lugar! Qualquer um!  
  
Enquanto isto, protegido apenas pelos seus debilitados escudos de energia defensivos, a Devilhunter inicia a sua entrada na atmosfera terrestre, caindo a uma grande velocidade...  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Escrito em: 26/10/2003.  
  
Ultima Revisão: 24/11/2003  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	2. Sem Necessidade para Flashbacks

CAPÍTULO 02: SEM NECESSIDADE PARA FLASHBACKS  
  
Observação:  
  
Este capítulo se destina a contar o que aconteceu com os personagens da saga Tenchi Universe após o encerramento da 1a temporada de TV.   
  
Para os que não assistiram a história pela Rede Bandeirantes, um resumo da mesma é narrado em forma de "flashback" e foi feito para o pessoal que não conhece Tenchi Muyo ou que conhece apenas superficialmente.   
  
Agora, se você é fã de Tenchi Muyo, pretende assistir em vídeo/DVD/internet a série citada acima e detesta spoilers, NÃO LEIA o trecho marcado começando de [INÍCIO DE FLASHBACK] até [FINAL DE FLASHBACK].   
  
Após o [FINAL DE FLASHBACK] a história é 100% original, continuando além do seriado oficial.  
  
Prossiga a sua leitura por sua própria vontade e risco.   
  
(INÍCIO DO CAPÍTULO)  
  
Enquanto o pirata Calerom, sua mascote Dan-Oh-Ki e a princesa Sweety lutavam por suas vidas no espaço, a vida transcorria tranqüila na chamada Colônia 0315 de Jurai, mais conhecida como Planeta Terra, apesar de seus problemas do dia a dia.  
  
Haviam se passado quase trinta dias depois que o estudante colegial Tenchi Masaki havia retornado do planeta Jurai após a aventura que mudou a sua vida e a de sua família.   
  
Mas como isto pode acontecer para um pacato estudante?  
  
[INÍCIO DE FLASHBACK]  
  
Tudo acontece há meses atrás, quando Tenchi havia testemunhado a queda de dois objetos espaciais perto de uma floresta onde ficava a sua casa, nos arredores da cidade de Okayama, Japão.   
  
Chegando no local do impacto, ele encontra - caída e desacordada, uma bela jovem que aparenta ter uns 17 anos de idade. Tenchi dá de beber um pouco de água e a reanima. A desconhecida jovem de cabelos cinza-azulado e olhos cor de mel se identifica como sendo Ryoko e suplica pela proteção do rapaz, dizendo estar sendo perseguida por um pirata espacial.   
  
Tenchi tem dúvidas diante de tal insólita história, só que de repente aparece uma estranha figura metálica que os persegue. E, o pior era que a figura estava fortemente armada. Era o pirata espacial.  
  
Tenchi e Ryoko tentam fugir, mas acabam ficando sem saída diante de um precipício. No instante derradeiro, o pirata espacial tropeça numa latinha de refrigerante e cai, não conseguindo se levantar devido ao peso de seu traje robótico.   
  
Ryoko aproveita a deixa para dar um chutão jogando o pirata no abismo. Ela e Tenchi fogem.  
  
Conseguindo chegar sãos e salvos em casa, Tenchi apresenta Ryoko aos seus familiares: O seu pai, o mulherengo arquiteto Nobuyuki, e o seu avô materno, Katsuhito, um sacerdote xintoísta.   
  
Surpreendentemente ambos acabam acreditando na insólita história da alienígena e aceitando-a hospedarem na residência.   
  
Após o jantar, Tenchi trabalhou freneticamente na tentativa de reforçar as paredes e telhados da casa contra eventuais tentativas de ataque da ameaça vinda do espaço.   
  
Ryoko começou a dar mostras de que estava visivelmente interessada nele, para o desespero do rapaz, que nunca havia namorado alguém na sua vida.   
  
Contudo, os dois não tinham mais tempo para nada. Pouco depois, o suposto pirata espacial aparece novamente, tendo sobrevivido à queda que sofrera.   
  
O invasor se infiltra na casa e começa a perseguir atirando contra Tenchi e Ryoko - que parecia estar se divertindo com isto. Estranhamente, o pai de Tenchi, Nobuyuki, não parece acordar com o tiroteio, dormindo no sofá da sala de estar.   
  
Para a sorte de ambos, aparentemente o pirata espacial era muito ruim de mira. Até que os dois se refugiam no templo Xinto do avô Katsuhito, que acorda com o barulho.   
  
Tenchi implora para o seu avô para que os protejam da ameaça do pirata, mas não sabe como que ele iria lidar com um poderoso inimigo. Finalmente o agressor aparece e encara o trio, mas não decide atirar.   
  
Katsuhito está muito calmo, como se desconfiasse de uma coisa.   
  
Munido apenas de uma bokken - espada de madeira, usada nos treinamentos de kendô - o idoso sacerdote ataca o pirata espacial e corta a sua armadura robótica ao meio, assustando Tenchi por sua enorme habilidade.   
  
Para a surpresa de todos, eles não encontram alguém com maneiras ameaçadoras, mas uma linda e atrapalhada jovem loira de olhos azuis, pele bem morena e voz infantil. Ela dizia ser Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Detetive de 1a Classe da Polícia Galática.   
  
Ela - muito nervosa - diz que estava na captura da perigosa criminosa e pirata espacial Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi duvida da história até que Mihoshi mostra a sua verdadeira identidade e um aviso de "procura-se" com a foto de Ryoko.   
  
Sorrindo sarcasticamente, Ryoko revela a sua verdadeira identidade e desafia a atrapalhada policial.   
  
Mihoshi dispara, mas para o seu horror, ela percebe que os projéteis de sua pistola laser são bloqueados pelo campo de força de Ryoko.   
  
A verdadeira pirata espacial persegue Tenchi e Mihoshi, que saem correndo de volta à casa dos Masaki. Sem ter mais aonde fugir, Tenchi resolve enfrentar Ryoko munido apenas de uma enxada.   
  
Impressionada pela sua coragem, Ryoko desiste e diz que estava apenas brincando com os dois. E decide se entregar espontaneamente à Mihoshi.   
  
A agente da PG inicia os procedimentos de captura, citando os direitos que um criminoso tem ao ser preso, a partir de um leitor ótico, só que Ryoko queima o aparelho e malandramente pede para que a policial cite o artigo da lei apenas de cabeça. Mihoshi tenta, mas o esforço é demais para sua pobre cabecinha e ela cai em desespero.   
  
Na manhã seguinte, os Masaki acabam tendo uma nova hóspede, pois Mihoshi não tem para onde ir e a romântica Ryoko decide dar em cima do pobre Tenchi, que é obrigado a consertar os estragos da batalha da noite anterior, confessando a ele que se apaixonara pelo rapaz desde quando o vira pela primeira vez. .   
  
No dia seguinte, a atrapalhada policial da GP tenta entrar em contacto com alguém enviando uma mensagem de resgate e o sinal é atendido pela nave Ryu-Oh, da princesa Juraiana Aeka, e dos seus assistentes robóticos, os leais guardiães Asaka e Kamidake, que estavam em viagem diplomática para ela se encontrar com futuros candidatos a noivo.   
  
A princesa decide atender o pedido de socorro e ela pousa perto da residência dos Masaki. Só que ela se assusta ao encontrar com Ryoko, sua velha rival de infância.   
  
Inicia-se um violento bate boca e por pouco a enfurecida Aeka vai embora, se a Mihoshi não implorasse, explicando que foi ela e não Ryoko que enviou o sinal de resgate.   
  
Após contar um pouco de sua história, Aeka é convencida por Katsuhito a ficar um pouco e apreciar as belezas do local.   
  
Estranhamente, ele parece conhecer não apenas certas peculiaridades do planeta natal de Aeka, como também o peso de tantos compromissos e viagens diplomáticas que a jovem princesa é acostumada a lidar.   
  
A princesa de Jurai é levada por Tenchi para conhecer os arredores do templo e acaba não apenas se encantando com a beleza das árvores e da vegetação, mas também gostando da gentileza do rapaz e do seu jeito simples e compreensivo de ser.   
  
Contudo, Ryoko percebe a ausência do rapaz e sente ciúmes ao ver o seu amado Tenchi com a sua rival, com a qual não se dava bem desde a infância.   
  
Nova discussão e finalmente Aeka decide enfrentar Ryoko num duelo final.   
  
A enfurecida princesa - com uma desesperada Mihoshi grudada em suas pernas - embarca em sua nave e Ryoko faz o mesmo, invocando a Ryo-Oh-Ki e se teleportando nela com o pobre Tenchi.   
  
Ambas as naves começam a trocar disparos no espaço, mas a nave de Aeka leva nítida vantagem em poder de fogo.   
  
Quando ia disparar o tiro de misericórdia, ela decide se comunicar com Ryoko para se vangloriar dela e fica chocada ao ver Tenchi no interior da nave da pirata e com Ryoko abraçada a ele.   
  
Totalmente fora de si, Aeka lança finalmente a sua nave contra a de Ryoko e ambas caem no lago vizinho à casa dos Masaki, que ganha mais uma nova hóspede.  
  
Dias mais tarde, aparece uma misteriosa garotinha que se identifica como Sasami, a Segunda Princesa de Jurai e irmã de Aeka, tendo vindo buscá-la de volta.  
  
Durante o jantar de despedida de Aeka e Mihoshi, Ryoko tem uma revelação surpreendente, dizendo estar esperando um filho de Tenchi.   
  
Todos ficam muito contentes, exceto Tenchi que tenta inutilmente explicar aos outros que não foi ele que fez o filho e Aeka, que fica fula da vida.   
  
Ryoko vai ao banheiro e volta com um misterioso ovo - que na realidade ela tinha encontrado o mesmo no lago - no local aonde sua nave e a de Aeka tinham se colidido.   
  
Aeka tenta agarrar à força o ovo segurado por Ryoko, e no meio da briga, o mesmo cai no chão trincando, para horror da pequena Sasami.   
  
Mas por sorte, de repente, duas pernas - ou melhor - duas patas saem do ovo e ele se abre, revelando uma estranha criatura marrom.   
  
É uma cabbit, híbrida de gato e coelho e com invulgar apetite por cenouras. Ryoko dá à criaturinha o nome de Ryo-Oh-Ki, por sinal, o mesmo de sua nave anteriormente destruída.   
  
Na manhã seguinte, a nave de Sasami chega, e tanto Mihoshi como Aeka embarcam nela. Ryoko decide na última hora escoltar as três pelo espaço, jogando a cabbit no ar e transformando-a numa nave espacial idêntica à anterior. Na realidade Ryo-Oh-Ki era a filha da nave anteriormente destruída. Os cabbits podiam assumir várias formas - de robôs gigantes a naves espaciais - e tinham esta habilidade, a de se reproduzir diante da iminência da destruição, tal qual a ave lendária fênix.   
  
Tenchi vai junto - ou melhor, é obrigado a ir - com a pirata espacial.   
  
Quando já estavam fora da atmosfera terrestre, Aeka decide abrir o canal de comunicação com a Ryo-Oh-Ki para se despedir de Tenchi.   
  
Antes disto, Sasami e Mihoshi descobrem evidências de que ela gosta do rapaz, para desespero dela.   
  
A Primeira Princesa de Jurai fica muito comovida, mas ainda não consegue confessar o seu amor diante do jovem de Okayama.   
  
A Nave de Sasami prepara os procedimentos para iniciar o salto hiper-espacial, só que no último instante, a menina acaba descobrindo uma cenoura de seu bolso - justamente a que Ryo-Oh-Ki estava comendo por último.   
  
Com o canal de comunicação ainda aberto, a cabbit fica louca ao ver o delicioso vegetal e avança a todo vapor, colidindo com a nave de Sasami. Para variar, ambas caem de novo na Terra, na mesma lagoa.  
  
Contudo, todos sobrevivem. Com alguns arranhões sofridos, uma satisfeita Ryo-Oh-Ki termina de comer a sua cenoura enquanto Aeka e Ryoko percebem, enciumadas, que Sasami começou também a se dar bem com Tenchi.   
  
Mais tarde, o pessoal acaba ganhando mais duas novas companhias. A primeira é a cientista louca Washu, a autoproclamada "Maior Gênio Científico do Universo" e que foi exilada há 700 anos atrás para a Terra, por se dedicar à criação de invenções insanamente destrutivas, tendo sido confinada num cristal de contenção.   
  
Na época. o cristal foi encontrado pelos aldeões locais, e confundiram a cientista com um youkai, um espírito maligno.   
  
Pressentindo que algo de estranho existia dentro do cristal, os aldeões resolveram confinar o cristal numa caverna e depois erigiram um templo - que deu origem ao templo Masaki - na tentativa de manter o suposto duende para sempre.  
  
Washu somente foi libertada depois que Ryoko decidiu explorar a caverna por conta própria, seqüestrando um relutante Tenchi para isto.   
  
Depois de ter desativado todas as armadilhas existentes e terem atingido o interior da câmara onde estava o cristal, a pirata espacial decide seduzir Tenchi, mas é impedida a tempo por Aeka, que veio com outras garotas à procura do rapaz,   
  
A princesa Juraiana acaba ficando fula da vida ao ver a safadeza da Ryoko e as duas rivais lutam no interior da caverna. E justamente a pirata acabou liberando Washu ao tentar jogar o cristal em cima da cabeça de Aeka.   
  
Todos fogem da caverna apenas para descobrirem que o suposto duende era uma cientista com cabelos vermelho-escuros espetados, e com aparência de uma menina de 12 anos de idade.   
  
Washu dá uma mostra de seus poderes ao castigar Aeka e Ryoko pela confusão que fizeram, transformando-as em kappas. Tenchi intercede por elas, e Washu acaba se simpatizando com ele.   
  
A cientista genial acaba se tornando mais uma hóspede da já lotada família Masaki, transformando o armário de vassouras da casa num portal dimensional que dá acesso ao seu monstruoso laboratório científico.   
  
E finalmente a última pessoa a fazer parte do grupo foi a Detetive de Primeira Classe da Polícia Galáctica Kiyone Makibi, comandante de um poderoso cruzador Classe Yagami.   
  
Ela estava em patrulha quando recebeu ordens para trazer de volta a sua ex-parceira Mihoshi, a quem supunha estar morta.   
  
Meio a contragosto, a geniosa policial de cabelo verde-escuro partiu para a Terra, torcendo para que tal notícia não fosse verdade.   
  
Chegando em Okayama, Kiyone é bem recebida por Tenchi e acaba-se encontrando finalmente com Mihoshi, que morria de saudades dela.   
  
Ambas haviam sido parceiras há algum tempo - para alegria de uma e desespero da outra.  
  
Kiyone acaba se acalmando um pouco ao perceber que foi bem tratada pelo Tenchi e seus familiares. Contudo, leva um choque ao saber que sua parceira estava morando na casa junto com as princesas desaparecidas Aeka e Sasami, a lendária cientista louca Washu e... A infame pirata espacial Ryoko e o seu cabbit Ryo-Oh-Ki.  
  
Kiyone tenta prender Ryoko, mas o pessoal a convence fazer isto somente após o delicioso almoço preparado pela Sasami. A estressada policial de cabelo verde-escuro fica ainda mais irritada quando percebe que Mihoshi está se derretendo em gentilezas com a pirata. Finalmente Ryoko concorda em duelar com Kiyone após o almoço.  
  
Mais tarde, fora da casa, o confronto se inicia. Mas a pirata espacial é muito mais poderosa do que se pensava. Acuada, a detetive Kiyone resolve apelas invocando a nave Yagami e do interior do cruzador espacial, sai uma poderosa armadura cibernética.   
  
Ela dá a armadura para Mihoshi possa ajudá-la no combate.   
  
Contudo, mal veste o traje robótico, a loira sai voando de forma descontrolada, por não saber controlar direito os mecanismos de vôo, em nada ajudando sua parceira.  
  
Kiyone se vê em desvantagem, mas finalmente Ryoko é derrotada pela oportunista Aeka, que a prende com os campos de força combinados dos seus guardiões Asaka e Kamidake.   
  
Quando Kiyone começava a ler os procedimentos de captura da azarada pirata, subitamente Mihoshi e a sua armadura robótica fora de controle caem em cima da policial, libertando Ryoko de vez.  
  
Finalmente Kiyone desiste de capturar Ryoko.   
  
Mais tarde, na terma onsen criada especialmente pela Washu para que as garotas pudessem tomar os seus banhos, a policial toma uns tragos de sakê e conta a sua história:   
  
Ela era uma das agentes em ascensão na GP e sua carreira seria muito promissora até o dia em que designaram-na para ser parceira da novata Mihoshi. A partir daí, as suas chances de promoção foram caindo drasticamente por culpa das trapalhadas da loira.   
  
Ao anoitecer, Kiyone e Mihoshi se despedem do pessoal e se preparam para voltar ao espaço.   
  
Contudo, uma contra-ordem emitida pelo Quartel General da GP ordena que elas fiquem e tornem oficiais residentes na Terra, para alegria de Mihoshi - que poderia ver de volta os seus amigos - e para desespero de Kiyone - já que ficando num planeta atrasado e fora de mão como a colônia 0315 de Jurai, suas chances de ser promovida iriam literalmente pelo espaço.   
  
Mais tarde Kiyone e Mihoshi alugam um pequeno apartamento em Okayama e começam a fazer serviços de meio período para custear e a sua estadia como oficiais residentes.   
  
Embora Kiyone se adapte rapidamente aos trabalhos obtidos, a sua desastrada amiga põe tudo a perder com suas trapalhadas.   
  
O que sobra do seu ordenado é rapidamente dissipado pelas extravagâncias da loira e pela tendência da Kiyone de esquecer suas frustrações descarregando suas energias no karaokê que freqüenta junto com Mihoshi.   
  
Apesar dos pesares, elas conseguem tocar a sua vida.   
  
A vida então transcorre tranqüilamente para os padrões da nova turma de Tenchi. Eles participam de um festival aonde acontece de tudo, passam apertos devido a uma invenção da Washu, acabam confrontando-se com a caçadora de recompensas Nagi - antiga inimiga de Ryoko - e seu cabbit Ken-Oh-Ki, são mandados a dimensões alternativas pela máquina da maior cientista do universo...  
  
Esta rotina viria a ser rompida quando uma nave Juraiana aparece e captura as princesas Aeka e Sasami, bem como a pirata Ryoko. O motivo? Um novo governante aparece reivindicando o trono e declara as princesas culpadas de traição e conspiração. Ele declara ser Yosho - o lendário herdeiro do trono e que desapareceu misteriosamente há séculos atrás, havendo de voltar um dia, segundo a lenda.   
  
Tenchi, o seu pai, seu avô e as outras partem a bordo da Yagami numa tentativa desesperada de resgatar suas amigas e conseguem... Apenas para acabarem também sendo acusados de traição.  
  
Em breve, não apenas o Império Jurai está no seu encalço, como também a própria Galaxy Police.   
  
Após uma parada na base do QG da Galaxy Police, a desastrada Mihoshi descobre que um dos comandantes estava mancomunado com um espião juraiano a mando do novo governante Yosho.   
  
Para piorar as coisas, uma invejosa ex-colega de Kiyone quase põe tudo a perder denunciando o grupo.   
  
Após várias fugas e peripécias, o grupo finalmente decide ir até o planeta Jurai para provar a inocência de Aeka e Sasami e desmascarar o misterioso imperador, que até o momento não mostrou o seu rosto.   
  
Após terem se infiltrado pelo posto de vigilância que guarnece o sistema Juraiano,   
  
Tenchi e os outros são guiados por Katsuhito a uma área proibida dentro do sistema para fugir de uma nave de batalha juraiana.   
  
Lá repousam os restos dos cavaleiros de Jurai que defendiam os reis e que, segundo a lenda, eram poderosíssimos, a ponto de estilhaçar estrelas.   
  
Contudo, a intenção de Katsuhito é a de ressuscitar os dois cavaleiros especiais que serviram o primeiro rei de Jurai.   
  
Chegando aos seus túmulos, os guardiões de Aeka - Asaka e Kamidake, que receberam os seus nomes em homenagem aos primeiros cavaleiros - sacrificam suas energias para reviverem os seus equivalentes humanos.   
  
Os Asaka e Kamidake originais, uma vez renascidos, saúdam Katsuhito chamando-o de Rei de Jurai, para surpresa geral.   
  
Katsuhito aproveita para revelar a todos que ele é Yosho e que ele havia fugido para a Terra quando jovem, casando-se com a avó de Tenchi e adotando um nome humano.   
  
Asaka e Kamidake demonstram os seus poderes, derrotando facilmente a nave juraiana que penetrara no local sagrado para capturar o grupo.   
  
Finalmente, o suposto imperador resolve enfrentar o grupo pessoalmente. Ele nada mais é do que Kagato, outro cavaleiro Juraiano que foi amigo de Yosho/Katsuhito e que se tornou maligno, após ter despertado o seu poder.   
  
Embora tenha sido derrotado e exilado por Yosho. Kagato se dedicou a aperfeiçoar o seu poder negro, para um dia se vingar de seu rival. E decidira atrair a todos a uma armadilha fazendo-se passar pelo verdadeiro Yosho e usurpando o trono Juraiano.  
  
Kagato aparece no local onde Tenchi e os outros estão refugiados e ele enfrenta primeiramente Katsuhito/Yosho, que ativa uma espada de luz pura, demonstrando não ser um terráqueo comum.   
  
Contudo, o poder de Kagato era maior e derrota facilmente seu envelhecido oponente. Em seguida, Ryoko e os cavaleiros Asaka e Kamidake são facilmente derrotados pelo cavaleiro maligno.   
  
Apenas sobra Tenchi, que inutilmente tenta enfrentar o vilão apenas com uma espada de madeira. Contudo, Kagato fica admirado com a coragem do jovem.   
  
Finalmente, Kagato seqüestra Aeka e leva-a como prisioneira ao palácio real.   
  
Estando gravemente ferido - Katsuhito entrega a Tenchi a sua espada, a Tenchi-Ken, para que ele possa salvar Aeka.   
  
Esta espada somente poderia ser ativada por alguém que tivesse o legítimo poder Jurai.   
  
Em seguida, segue-se uma verdadeira batalha contra a frota Juraiana, que tenta a todo custo evitar que o grupo se aproxime do planeta principal do sistema.   
  
Com a ajuda inesperada da caçadora de recompensas Nagi e Ken-Oh-Ki; de um lado, e do restante do grupo no Cruzador Yagami de outro; Tenchi, Asaka, Kamidake e Ryoko conseguem romper o bloqueio da frota de Jurai.   
  
Ryoko - mesmo ferida após o confronto com Kagato - se sacrifica no limite para destruir o sistema de satélites de defesa e consegue fazer com que o trio chegue à superfície do planeta para a batalha final, antes de cair inconsciente, sangrando no chão de sua nave.   
  
No interior do Palácio Real de Jurai, Asaka e Kamidake abrem caminho para Tenchi, enfrentando respectivamente Tetta e Tessei, os cavaleiros negros corrompidos pelo poder maligno de Kagato.   
  
Tenchi finalmente chega na sala do trono, aonde encontra Aeka aprisionada e Kagato, pronto para enfrentá-lo.   
  
Enquanto isto, Washu consegue imobilizar várias naves juraianas infectando seus sistemas com um vírus de computador, enquanto Nagi e Ken-Oh-Ki despacham uma grande parte deles.  
  
A muito custo, Asaka e Kamidake conseguem vencer suas versões corrompidas, mas estão quase sem forças para ajudar Tenchi, que adentra a sala do trono.   
  
Mesmo com a espada de seu avô, o rapaz não é páreo para a experiência e o poder negro de Kagato. Quando ele estava quase a matá-lo, Aeka intervém, libertando-se da prisão e atacando o cavaleiro negro com o seu poder máximo. Contudo, Kagato bloqueia facilmente o ataque e derrota Aeka.   
  
Ao ver o maligno cavaleiro decidido a matar Aeka, Tenchi libera o seu verdadeiro poder e a sua espada fica maior e mais poderosa, bem como suas habilidades. Kagato e Tenchi se enfrentam novamente, só que o vilão acaba reconhecendo no rapaz o legítimo sucessor do trono. E ele finalmente cai derrotado.  
  
A paz parece voltar ao planeta Jurai. Aeka e Sasami são inocentadas de suas acusações e reintegradas no trono.   
  
Yosho convalesce num hospital juraiano, cercado de lindas enfermeiras, enquanto Washu é reintegrada na Academia Espacial de Ciências...   
  
Apenas para ser expulsa novamente mais tarde por voltar a criar invenções de destruição massiva.   
  
Mihoshi e Kiyone são reintegradas na PG e promovidas pelos seus feitos e os robôs da Aeka são reativados.   
  
Ryoko parte de forma misteriosa de Jurai, com Nagi atrás de seu paradeiro.   
  
Apesar de ser herdeiro do trono real de Jurai, Tenchi ainda não se sente preparado para assumi-lo. Ele somente fica o tempo suficiente para que o seu avô restabeleça e decide retornar à Terra, deixando Aeka penalizada.  
  
De volta ao lar, os Masaki retornam à rotina ao lar, até que num belo dia de primavera Ryoko aparece diante dele, tendo retornado em definitivo.   
  
Ao saber disto, Aeka foge novamente de Jurai e Sasami parte em busca dela, junto com os guardiões e os cavaleiros.   
  
Washu também reaparece, reativando o seu laboratório interdimensional no armário de vassouras e a dupla Mihoshi / Kiyone resolvem voltar à Terra.  
  
[FIM DE FLASHBACK]  
  
É a partir deste ponto que nossa história recomeça... Mais uma vez.   
  
- Tenchi Niichan, aqui está a sua bolsa. Diz numa voz infantil pertencente a uma linda criança com longos cabelos azul-claros.  
  
- Obrigado, Sasami. Bem, pessoal, eu preciso ir, cuidem-se! Responde uma voz masculina com visível ar de ansiedade e pressa.  
  
- Tchau, Tenchi-Niichan! - Despede-se Sasami, acenando pela janela.  
  
- Até mais, Lorde Tenchi! - Despede-se uma outra voz feminina, de timbre agudo, cuja dona era uma jovem de cabelos violeta-escuro e vestida com um elegante quimono.   
  
- Aeka-Neechan, você poderia me ajudar a arrumar a sala? - Pergunta a garota para a jovem de cabelos violeta-escuro.   
  
- Tudo bem, Sasami... Ai... Como é bom ficar junto com o Lorde Tenchi... - Comenta Aeka, totalmente apaixonada.   
  
O apressado rapaz nem tem tempo de responder. Ele sai correndo, pois estava atrasado para ir ao colégio e cada segundo era fundamental.   
  
Seu nome era Tenchi Masaki - descendente do lendário cavaleiro Yosho e herdeiro da Casa Real do Poderoso Império Jurai. Um cargo invejado por muitos no Universo.   
  
Só que no momento era apenas um mero estudante colegial de Okayama e, para piorar, havia "bombado" no ano anterior devido às várias faltas acumuladas no período em que esteve aventurando com o resto da turma no espaço.  
  
De repente, olhando para baixo, Tenchi engole em seco quando vê uma sombra familiar refletida no chão. Ele pensa em desviar, mas é tarde demais.   
  
A figura voadora desaba sobre ele, agarrando-o em plena corrida. Esta figura era uma linda jovem de cabelos cinza-azulado claro, olhos dourados, e dotada de um corpo invejável - apesar de ser um pouco magra para a sua altura.  
  
O seu nome dela era Ryoko, temida pirata espacial, possuidora de vários poderes sobre-humanos e que havia recentemente retornado do espaço para rever aquela pessoa que mais prezava no Universo.  
  
- Tenchiiii! Meu querido!... Por que está com tanta pressa? - Diz a jovem, com um ar totalmente apaixonado, flutuando no ar enquanto se agarra no pescoço do pobre rapaz que havia acabado de se levantar e tenta correr contra o tempo.  
  
- Por favor, Ryoko! Não é hora para a gente conversar! Eu já estou atrasado!... - Bem que o rapaz teta inutilmente se desvencilhar de seus abraços, mas a jovem é muito forte.  
  
- Ah, Tenchi... Sempre com os seus estudos... Que tal você matar a aula e a gente resolver fazer alguma coisa mais "interessante"? - Sussurra a pirata espacial no seu ouvido, num tom bastante sensual e malicioso.  
  
- Que "coisa interessante", Ryoko? - Pergunta Tenchi como se não tivesse entendido nada.   
  
- Ah... Aquelas que um homem e uma mulher fazem juntos quando estão apaixonados... - Explica Ryoko mostrando que de ingênua ela não tinha nada, enquando acaricia ousadamente o rapaz com a sua mão livre, enquanto continua agarrando seu pescoço com o braço esquerdo.  
  
- Mas ainda é cedo e hoje tenho que entregar um trabalho na escola!... - Tenta protestar inutilmente o rapaz.  
  
- Não seja por isto!... - O toque de Ryoko torna-se mais sutil e ousado, a ponto de causar arrepios no pobre jovem.  
  
- Não, agora Não, Ryoko!! Desculpe-me, mas estou atrasado. - Diz Tenchi, lutando para conter uma estranha sensação que se inicia no seu baixo ventre e percorre sua espinha como um raio, desvencilhando-se do toque experiente de sua "namorada".  
  
- Humpf, eu tento ser tão boazinha com você e ainda me trata deste jeito? Se você quer ir estudar, tudo bem. - Ryoko sente-se ofendida, larga do pobre pescoço do rapaz e lhe dá um pontapé bem dado na bunda, impulsionando Tenchi a dezenas de metros.  
  
- Ai! Esta doeu! - Tenchi se ergue e tenta desastrosamente apanhar a sua pasta que caiu no chão.   
  
- Até mais. Nós nos vemos depois. - Responde a pirata espacial com um beicinho, antes de se voar para a casa da família dos Masaki.  
  
Enquanto isto, a pequena Sasami limpava com uma vassoura a sala de estar.   
  
A sua irmã Aeka estava com um espanador de pó, só que não estava fazendo nada no momento.   
  
Pelo contrário, ela não conseguia se concentrar no dever de casa, pois estava fula da vida depois que viu a sua rival se agarrando com "Lorde Tenchi" pela janela.  
  
- Aquela pirata oferecida!... Como ousa ficar agarrando daquele modo o meu querido Lorde Tenchi? - Dizia a Primeira Princesa de Jurai com evidente ciúme.   
  
- Aeka Neechan, não fale assim da Ryoko Neechan... Ela não é ruim assim... - Tentava justificar a pequena Sasami que sempre foi imparcial com relação à disputa das duas garotas mais velhas, embora ela também gostasse muito do jovem Tenchi.  
  
- Minha irmã Sasami, até você começou a defender esta pirata? Lembre-se que você é uma Princesa de Jurai e não pode ficar dando ouvidos às suas menti... - Comenta Aeka, com um leve tom de censura na voz.   
  
- As suas o quê, Aeka? - Pergunta uma voz feminina um pouco mais grave do que a de Aeka e com um tom mais incisivo.   
  
- Ryoko? Mas você devia estar... - Aeka fica um pouco envergonhada ao ver que foi pega em flagrante falando mal de sua rival.  
  
- Esqueceu dos meus poderes de teletransporte? Eheheh... Acho que você está começando a ficar esclerosada antes do tempo, minha cara Aeka! Tanto melhor... Deste modo EU poderei ficar com o meu amado Tenchi. Enquanto você vai para o asilo - Começa provocar a jovem de cabelos azul-claros, que acabara de atravessar a parede da casa.   
  
- Eu? Esclerosada?... Humpf... HoHoHoHoHoHoHo! Você acha que uma pessoa de minha classe iria ficar ofendida com tais insultos vindos de baixo? Ainda mais de uma pobretona como você? - Aeka fica inicialmente ofendida, mas depois finge que não ligou, soltando a sua característica risada.   
  
- Olha só quem fala... Não sou uma dondoca que nem você que tem que depender dos impostos de seus súditos para bancar as suas extravagâncias, vivendo sem fazer nada... - Diz Ryoko com sua costumeira mordacidade.  
  
- Ai... Agora você me encheu... Eu... - Aeka começa a ficar vermelha de raiva.  
  
- Por favor, Ryoko Neechan, Aeka Neechan! - Sasami tenta apartar inutilmente as duas, que começam um duelo verbal.  
  
- Sua Paty histérica! - Insulta Ryoko.  
  
- Seu Porco-Espinho Azul! - Aeka retruca.  
  
- Princesinha pé-de-chinelo! - Replica a pirata.  
  
- Ladrazinha Orelhuda! - Aeka começa a ficar irritada de verdade.  
  
- Branquelona magrela! - Ryoko idem.  
  
- Sua galinhona oferecida!  
  
- Filhinha de papai.   
  
Enquanto as duas discutiam sem parar, a cabbit Ryo-Oh-Ki dormia em seu cantinho, sonhando com cenouras e mais cenouras. Logo seria a hora de almoço e ela - junto com Sasami, Ryoko, Aeka e o avô do Tenchi, iriam almoçar todos juntos.  
  
Quanto a Nobuyuki - o mulherengo pai de Tenchi - havia viajado para Kyoto a serviço e iria voltar dentro de uma semana.   
  
Apesar de ter vários pequenos defeitos - era indiscreto, um pouco falador e safado de carteirinha, ele compensava isto com uma notável dedicação ao trabalho.   
  
Não era fácil para ele ter que sustentar a si mesmo, o seu filho e o sogro idoso, além de uma turma de estranhas garotas que, à exceção da dedicada Sasami, pouco faziam para ajudar o lar.   
  
Contudo, ele não reclamava, pois tinha o privilégio de estar morando com beldades que nunca conhecera quando era solteiro, exceto por sua falecida esposa.   
  
Washu estava enfurnada em seu laboratório, gargalhando como ela só sabe fazer, trabalhando em mais uma invenção apocalíptica, com a ajuda de sua sósia mecânica e contando com o apoio moral de suas "Washuzettes", aquelas marionetes que apareciam no seu ombro para elogiá-la.  
  
- Ahahahah!!! Logo, logo a minha mais nova invenção irá entrar em funcionamento! E nada será capaz de me impedir! - Ria a jovem cientista que tinha milênios de existência, apesar de ter a aparência de uma garotinha de 12 anos de idade.  
  
- Washu! Washu é dez! - Dizia uma de suas Washuzettes, do ombro do lado esquerdo, incentivando a egocêntrica e vaidosa intelectual.  
  
- Washu é a maior! Ninguém pode com ela! - Replica a outra Washuzette, aparecendo do ombro direito..  
  
- Mestra Washu, aqui está o seu chá! - Aparece a Mecha-Washu, trazendo uma bandeja com xícaras e um bule. Ela era um andróide construído para poder ajudar a original a prosseguir suas pesquisas de forma initerrupta. Exceto pela aparente falta de emoções verdadeiras, ela era idêntica à original.  
  
- Muito obrigada, Mecha-Washu. Agora poderia iniciar os testes do novo circuito ciclotrônico rastreador de quarks? - Responde Washu sem tirar os olhos da tela do monitor, enquanto tecla de forma frenética.  
  
- Sim, como quiser, mestre. - Responde a sua duplicata robótica, colocando a bandeja numa mesinha ao lado e indo checar a bizarra invenção.  
  
- Obrigada, minha assistente.  
  
  
  
A maior cientista do Universo somente saía de lá para ir ao banheiro, fazer as refeições e relaxar na terma "onsen" dimensional que instalara no banheiro dos Masaki - o qual somente as mulheres tinham acesso.   
  
Já era entardecer e Tenchi estava retornando à sua casa, vindo da escola. Enquanto isto, uma cena insólita acontecia no centro de Okayama.  
  
No final do expediente, um jovem rapaz, forte e atlético, usando um traje de operário, tentava paquerar uma linda garota colegial que estava passeando junto com suas amigas.   
  
Enquanto isto, o seu amigo, bem mais velho e experiente, também usando um traje de operário, ficava observando tudo da esquina da rua:  
  
- Por favor, minha jovem dama, poderia dispensar um minuto de seu precioso tempo para este servo? - Dizia de forma cortês o jovem de nome Kamidake, à sua pretensa escolhida, que fazia pouco caso dele, enquanto as suas colegas riam baixinho e caçoavam do rapaz.  
  
- Mas... Por acaso eu te conheço, cara? - Responde com desdém a moça, enquanto suas colegas zombavam do antiquado cavalheirismo do desconhecido à sua frente.   
  
- O meu nome é Kamidake, seu humilde cavaleiro a seu dispor... Eu te ofereço estas rosas em tributos à sua infinita beleza e... - O jovem mostra estrategicamente um buquê de rosas comprado minutos antes para a colegial, mas a sua reação não é a que ele espera.  
  
- Desculpe-me, mas eu acho que você é um tremendo bobalhão... - Comenta com visível ar de desprezo a moça.  
  
- Então apenas eu lhe imploro para que este servo possa saber o seu lindo nome para cantar em suas... - Kamidake tenta delicadamente segurar na mão direita da jovem, enquanto suas amigas ficam gargalhando.  
  
- Ah, vai te catar, ô meu! - Antes de ir embora, a moça dá três tapas bem dados no rosto do pobre Kamidake.   
  
- Obrigada, minha senhora "Ah, Vai te catar, ô meu!". Este servo indigno lhe agradece!  
  
Desolado e com sua face direita ardendo pelo tapa que levara da linda jovem, o pobre Kamidake segura ajoelhado o ramalhete de rosas, enquanto as garotas se afastam, debochando dele. O seu companheiro, de nome Asaka, se aproxima.   
  
- Ahnnnn... Mais outra decepção no meu sofrido sentimento... Caro companheiro Asaka, mudaram os tempos ou mudaram as mulheres? - Pergunta Kamidake, enquanto as suas rosas parecem murchar de desgosto.   
  
- Meu amigo Kamidake, eu acho que as antigas técnicas de galanteio de quando nós éramos vivos não funcionam mais...Lembre-se que mais de milênios se passaram antes de nós sermos revividos... - Responde calmamente o seu amigo, bem mais velho e experiente.   
  
- Tá legal, Asaka, mas que a dor de amar e não ser correspondido continua a mesma... Ah, como sou infeliz!... Ei, amigo, aonde vai? - Pelo visto, Kamidake era um incorrigível romântico, apesar de nunca ter conseguido namorar alguém.  
  
- No mesmo lugar de sempre. Treinar um pouco. - Responde seu companheiro, sorrindo, enquanto caminha até um game center.  
  
- Mas... Asaka, você já gastou um terço do seu ordenado comprando aqueles CDs e aqueles videogames... E temos que ainda passar um pouco do nosso ordenado para Lady Sasami poder sustentar a casa! - Retruca o jovem cavaleiro, lembrando dos seus deveres para a segunda princesa de Jurai.  
  
- Eu sei... Kamidake, mas um Cavaleiro de Jurai deve estar sempre pronto para qualquer desafio! Ele tem que ser superior em tudo, mesmo num mero jogo de videogame de luta 3D! - Graças à Sasami, Asaka tinha se tornado um viciado em arcades e jogos de videogames e isto era surpreendente, já que ele aparentemente não ficava enjoado e nem perdia a paciência, apesar das incontáveis derrotas.  
  
- Ah... Este Asaka, sempre tentando superar Lady Sasami em duelo singular... Como se fosse possível... - Suspira Kamidake enquanto ele resolve dar as suas rosas para uma menininha de dez anos de idade, que passava ao redor, por sinal, recordando muito a sua mestra.  
  
Os cavaleiros Asaka e Kamidake decidiram assumir identidades humanas e trabalhavam na mesma firma de construção aonde Kiyone e Mihoshi haviam se empregado antes.   
  
Ambos moravam num pensionato masculino durante a semana e voltavam à residência dos Masaki aos sábados e domingos para visitar o pessoal... e filar a deliciosa comida de Sasami.   
  
Asaka vivia treinando nas suas horas vagas em fliperamas e game centers, na vã esperança de um dia superar sua mestra Sasami nos jogos de luta. Contudo, se ele perdia para a molecadinha de 7 a 8 anos, como poderia vencer uma videogamista consumada?  
  
Kamidake tentava cantar as garotas que conhecia, usando de sua beleza e juventude, mas a sua notável falta de tato e inexperiência acumulada de séculos botava tudo a perder. O seu único consolo era ler mangas shoujo nas horas de folga.   
  
Os seus equivalentes robóticos continuavam na mesma rotina de proteger a princesa Aeka, receber cartas - disfarçados de caixas de correio - e assustar vendedores ambulantes e visitas indesejadas. .   
  
Enquanto isto, o expediente estava para se encerrar na loja de CDs e artigos musicais "CD Home".   
  
- Pronto. Aqui estão os CDs que a senhora pediu. São 6.800 ienes ao todo. - Uma simpática jovem de cabelos verdes-escuros atende uma senhora de meia idade no caixa.   
  
- Muito obrigada. Você é uma pessoa muito atenciosa, sabia? - Comenta a freguesa, visivelmente satisfeita.  
  
- Hehe... Obrigada. - Agradece a jovem, visivelmente encabulada pelo elogio.  
  
- Mihoshi, onde está você? Nós temos que fechar a loja - A voz do senhor Nabeshima, o proprietário da loja, ecoava por todo o interior da mesma.   
  
- Desculpe-me, senhor Nabeshima, mas eu tinha pedido para ela arrumar as caixas do estoque novo que acabou de chegar hoje à tarde... - Responde Kiyone com visível ar de preocupação.  
  
- Vou verificar... Ah, Kiyone-chan, quem me dera se sua amiga fosse tão eficiente quanto você!... - Suspira o Senhor Nabeshima, temendo pelo pior.   
  
Enquanto isto, a funcionária Mihoshi estava totalmente entretida no estoque de CDs da loja, escutando-os um por um num potente aparelho de demonstração. Era evidente que ela não podia ouvir nada devido aos potentes fones de ouvido que ela usava. Enquanto escutava suas músicas favoritas, a distraída loira ficava sapateando e ensaiando alguns passos de dança pelo piso da loja.  
  
O Senhor Nabeshima entra no pequeno depósito e imediatamente vê o que a Mihoshi estava fazendo...  
  
- Mihoshi! Quantas vezes eu te disse para você só escutar os CDs na hora do almoço! Vamos ter que fechar a loja agora! - Responde um pouco irritado o senhor de meia idade. Embora ele fosse normalmente calmo e bem humorado, a única pessoa que conseguia tirá-lo do sério era a atrapalhada loira.  
  
- "Let's Go... Let's Dance... Oh, My Baby..." - Cantarolava a loira, ensaiando alguns passos de dança, completamente alheia ao que se passava ao seu redor e muito menos sem perceber que estava sendo vista pelo seu patrão.  
  
- MI-HO-SHI!   
  
- "Uhn... Hããã? Oh, Meu Deus, Já são Seis e Quinze da Tarde! A Kiyone vai me matar se a gente chegarmos atrasadas para o supermercado!" - Subitamente a loira sai do seu transe mental e olha para o relógio, percebendo que fizera mais uma de suas mancadas.   
  
Para desespero do pobre empregador, a atrapalhada Mihoshi Kuramitsu sai correndo sem ao menos tirar os fones de ouvido. Com o impulso da corrida, o aparelho de CD-Player cai, e a pobre oficial tenta se equilibrar segurando-se numa prateleira de Cds, mas junto com ela vão dezenas de caixas de CDs empilhados que se espatifam no chão!  
  
- Mihoshi, não! Este carregamento me custou uma pequena fortuna! Oh, Kami-Sama, o que eu fiz para merecer isto? - Se não fosse uma pessoa altamente compreensiva, o patrão de Kiyone e Mihoshi teria mandado a loira para a rua há tempos.  
  
- Senhor Nabeshima? Ai, não! O que eu fiz? Eu sinto muito! Buááá - Desespera-se a loira, chorando feito um bezerro desmamado ao ver o estrago que causara - o sexto seguido desde quando ela e sua parceira conseguiram este emprego.  
  
- Mihoshi! O que você fez? - Kiyone entra neste momento no depósito e com um rápido olhar deduz o desastre que acabou de acontecer.  
  
- Eu sinto muito... Não fiz por querer! Buááááá...- Responde a loira soltando jatos de lágrimas como costuma fazer quando acaba de cometer uma de suas burradas.  
  
- Kiyone, por favor, ajude a sua colega a arrumar as caixas de CDs e separe num canto os que ficaram riscados e com as caixas quebradas. Amanhã vamos ver o que podemos fazer para minimizar as perdas... - Responde com um tom de voz resignado o senhor Nabeshima. Se ele não fosse uma pessoa muito religiosa e compreensiva, já teria despedido Mihoshi a pontapés.   
  
- Perdão, Senhor Nabeshima! Perdão! - Ajoelha-se Kiyone, sentindo que a responsabilidade também foi sua.   
  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Vou deixar a chave da loja com você, pois tenho que ir para casa. Sabe, a loja aumentou em 100% nossas vendas depois que você entrou... É uma pena que também nossas despesas com manutenção aumentaram em 100% devido à sua amiga... E quanto a você, Mihoshi-chan, tome mais cuidado da próxima vez e não fique ouvindo os CDs no horário de expediente... - Comenta algo melancólico o dono da CD Home, que era um dos melhores patrões que a pobre dupla de oficiais da PG conseguiu arranjar em Okayama.   
  
-   
  
Minutos mais tarde, Kiyone e Mihoshi estavam fazendo a faxina, separando os CDs que ficaram riscados e quebrados dos que ainda estavam intactos. Evidentemente o estado de ânimo da policial de cabelos verde-escuros não era dos melhores:  
  
- Mihoshi! É quase um milagre o Nabeshima-san não nos ter despedido ainda! Mas se você continuar com suas trapalhadas, a gente vai pro olho da rua! - Diz Kiyone zangada, embora a sua verdadeira vontade fosse esganar a loira.  
  
- Kiyone-chan, mas não fiz de propósito, eu juro! - Tenta defender-se Mihoshi, mas as lágrimas voltavam a sair de seus olhos azuis infantis.  
  
- Você sabe muito bem que o Nabeshima-san é um homem bondoso e só nos concordou em dar este emprego por ser conhecido do avô de Tenchi. Não podemos desapontá-lo.   
  
- - Kiyone adota um tom mais brando, conhecendo o gênio de sua amiga.  
  
- Eu tinha já terminado de fazer a faxina e separado as caixas, daí vi que havia sobrado um tempinho e resolvi ver uns CDs novos que chegaram hoje... Só que esqueci-me da hora e quando o Nasbeshima-san me chamou fiquei tão assustada que acabei derrubando tudo!... - Choramingava a loira, soluçando.  
  
- Não chore mais, Mihoshi. O que está feito, está. Vamos terminar de limpar tudo e torcer para que o CD-Player não seja descontado direto no nosso holerite... Vou ver se amanhã o Senhor Nabeshima concorda em parcelar o desconto. - Diz Kiyone acariciando os cabelos loiros de Mihoshi.  
  
- Kiyone... - Sussurra Mihoshi, olhando bem nos olhos de Kiyone.  
  
- O que foi desta vez? - Pergunta a jovem de cavelos verde-escuros, intrigada.  
  
- A gente pode passar no karaokê esta noite?  
  
A jovem de cabelos escuros cai no chão diante de tamanha demonstração de infantilidade de sua amiga.  
  
- Já disse que não! Esqueceu da última vez que fomos para lá? Escute, Mihoshi, mesmo que o nosso ordenado tenha melhorado depois de nossa promoção na PG, não podemos dar ao luxo de ficarmos gastando que nem loucas! Para piorar, nós perdemos nossos bicos anteriores devido ao tempo que ficamos no espaço ajudando Tenchi e as meninas e foi só um milagre que o Sr. Nabeshima tenha concordado nos contratar! - Diz Kiyone, voltando a ficar zangada.   
  
- Mas... Kiyone... - Mihoshi tenta implorar, sendo incrivelmente teimosa neste tipo de coisas.  
  
- Não, não e não! Estamos com pouco dinheiro para comprar comida e acho uma tremenda cara de pau a gente ter que ir na casa do Tenchi nos finais de semana! - Responde sua amiga com franqueza brutal.  
  
- Mas o Azaka e o Kamidake continuam indo lá todos os sábados! - Retruca Kiyone aludindo aos cavaleiros espaciais ressuscitados por Yosho que agora levavam vidas humanas.  
  
- Eu sei... Mas pelo menos os rapazes trabalham eficientemente bem e ajudam a Sasami com uma parte do salário, o que não é o nosso caso. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, o nosso ex-empregador que os contratou está satisfeito com eles. -Diz Kiyone, visivelmente embaraçada.  
  
- Puxa... Então a gente?... - Mihoshi fica inquieta, pensando no pior.  
  
- Pelo visto, vamos ter que passar a semana vivendo só de cupple-noddles e de gyudon até as coisas melhorarem... - Responde Kiyone com um duro senso de realidade.  
  
- Kiyone... - A loira se aproxima e os seus olhos brilham como duas estrelas azuis, tocando o ombro de sua amiga.  
  
- O que foi desta vez, Mihoshi? - Diz Kiyone, intrigada.  
  
- Mas... Apesar de tudo, ainda gosto de você... - Sussurra Mihoshi.  
  
- O quê? - Kiyone fica alarmada e sem saber o que falar direito.  
  
- Como amiga e parceira! Me diga uma coisa... Você já teve algum namorado antes? - Pergunta Mihoshi mostrando sua capacidade para surpreender os seus interlocutores em conversas embaraçosas.  
  
Kiyone ficou assustada diante da pergunta de sua simplória amiga. Ela se recorda da sensação longínqua de um beijo... Mas antes que a sua mente consciente assimilasse a informação do passado, subitamente o bip do seu intercomunicador portátil - aquele relógio de pulso que ela e a Mihoshi usam - toca.   
  
- Sim? Oficial Kiyone Makibi se apresentando, senhor... O que? Uma chamada de alta prioridade? Tudo bem, senhor... - Diz Kiyone, fazendo força para ouvir o que o seu comandante dizia.  
  
- Kiyone-chan, o que foi? - Pergunta a loira, curiosa como sempre foi.  
  
- Quieto, Mihoshi, a transmissão está fraca...  
  
Enquanto isto, no Templo Masaki, Katsuhito termina os seus afazeres e prepara-se para descer a longa escadaria de pedra que separa o santuário xintoísta da residência de seu genro Nobuyuki.   
  
O seu dia foi relativamente tranqüilo, tendo sido gasto em orações, leituras de livros sagrados e atendimento espiritual às pessoas aflitas que o procuravam.   
  
O entardecer estava magnífico e os raios do Sol poente tingiam as nuvens cinzentas com as cores laranja, vermelho-escura e púrpura, enquanto a Lua nascia no horizonte oposto.   
  
Subitamente Katsuhito repara num traço de luz que risca os céus. Seria um cometa?   
  
- Hum... Acho que teremos novidades... - Murmura o ancião, com o reflexo da luz solar incidindo sobre os seus óculos.  
  
-   
  
E sem dizer mais nada, começa a descer com passos lentos e decididos a enorme escadaria.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Escrito em: 30/10/2003  
  
Revisado em 28/11/2003.  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	3. Sem Necessidade para Conspirações

CAPÍTULO 03 - SEM NECESSIDADE PARA CONSPIRAÇÕES.  
  
Enquanto Tenchi e a turma se divertiam na Terra, no distante Planeta Jurai, a vida prosseguia normalmente.   
  
O primeiro e o único ato do verdadeiro Yosho (Katsuhito) após ter se recuperado foi o de abdicar do seu direito de suceder ao trono em favor da Princesa Aeka e do seu neto Tenchi, que seriam os futuros reis de Jurai.   
  
Após a derrota de Kagato, todos os implicados na conspiração que destronou Aeka e Sasami foram removidos dos cargos e substituídos por pessoas de confiança. Contudo, Aeka resolveu não castigar ninguém.   
  
Quanto ao neto de Yosho, ele poderia usufruir os seus direitos quando bem entendesse, porém ele decidiu voltar para a Terra e viver uma vida comum até atingir a maioridade plena.   
  
Dias depois, a princesa Aeka foge de Jurai, em busca de seu amado e Sasami - junto com os cavaleiros e os guardiões de Aeka - parte em busca dela.   
  
Para evitar uma nova crise semelhante ao que aconteceu quando o falso Yosho (Kagato) apareceu iludindo a muitos, o tio da Princesa Sasami foi nomeado regente no caso da ausência das duas princesas.   
  
Ele e o conselho de ministros de Jurai cuidariam dos assuntos do dia a dia até que a Primeira Princesa e o Príncipe Herdeiro retornassem em definitivo.   
  
A população em geral e a maioria dos membros dos clãs juraianos ficaram indignados ao perceber que foram enganados por Kagato e seus asseclas, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviados quando se comprovou a inocência das duas princesas e o fato do estrangeiro Tenchi ser descendente direto da Família Real de Jurai.   
  
Com as cicatrizes do conflito já resolvidas, agora, a prioridade era reconstruir o que foi perdido, apagar antigos ressentimentos e pensar no futuro...  
  
Contudo, havia alguém que remoia o passado com rancor. Uma dessas pessoas era o ex-comandante geral da poderosa Frota Estelar Juraiana, o veterano Almirante de Esquadra Nagumo.   
  
Ele e a maior parte dos altos oficiais das forças armadas Juraianas foram os primeiros a declararem lealdade a Kagato, perseguindo as princesas reais e seus aliados por todo a galáxia.   
  
O plano para capturar Aeka e Sasami era perfeito. Contando com a colaboração dos sistemas planetários aliados a Jurai e a Polícia Galática - manipulada por espiões infiltrados dentro da cúpula de comando da PG - não havia como a imensa frota de guerra esmagar uma mísera nave pirata chamada Ryo-Oh-Ki e um cruzador pilotado por policiais renegadas.   
  
Depois, o sistema de defesa Juraiano era um dos mais perfeitos jamais construídos, dotado da mais moderna tecnologia que a Academia Galáctica de Ciências poderia oferecer.  
  
Só que contrariando todas as expectativas, as princesas renegadas Aeka e Sasami, bem como seus aliados não apenas conseguiram escapar ao cerco imposto pela frota como tiveram a ousadia de entrar na área proibida do Sistema Jurai e derrotar a frota em épica batalha, com a ajuda da cientista louca Washu e da caçadora de recompensas Nagi.   
  
Com a morte aparente de Kagato e a verdade revelada, houve uma comoção geral tanto em Jurai como nos planetas aliados a ele e na própria PG. O povo, sentindo-se enganado, exigiu a cabeça dos conspiradores.   
  
Sem outra alternativa, Nagumo e todos os implicados no golpe tiveram que pedir demissão de seus importantes cargos.   
  
Embora o retorno do verdadeiro Yosho e a absolvição das princesas - bem como a de seus amigos - tivesse sido uma vitória da verdade sobre a mentira, da luz sobre as trevas, da coragem sobre o medo, Nagumo não se conformava com o desfecho do caso..   
  
Naquele momento o ex-almirante estava em estado depressivo em sua luxuosa e solitária residência, bebendo sistematicamente goles e mais goles do sakê juraiano, sentado numa poltrona em sua sala de estar.   
  
Depois que ele perdeu o seu cargo, Nagumo foi obrigado passar para a reserva e estava atualmente desempregado, vivendo apenas da sua aposentadoria como ex-militar.   
  
Embora, pelos padrões juraianos, esta fonte de renda fosse suficiente para viver, ele se sentia um mendigo, estando totalmente humilhado diante de seus pares.   
  
Depois que sua participação no golpe foi revelada, sua esposa se separou e seus filhos o abandonaram. Somente a solidão e a amargura eram suas companhias agora.  
  
Esta era a recompensa que ele recebia depois de décadas de lealdade e dedicação ao Império? Depois dele ter sacrificado o seu tempo, os seus afetos, os seus sonhos com o objetivo de aparelhar a maior força combatente da Galáxia?  
  
Nagumo e seus colegas achavam que Jurai deveria expandir-se pela Via Láctea e pelo Universo, formando a base de um imenso império estelar.  
  
Se eles tinham acesso à mais moderna tecnologia bélica, uma frota poderosa e poder de fogo suficiente para por de joelhos seus rivais, por que não usar?  
  
O idoso almirante nunca se simpatizou de verdade com a Princesa Aeka. Para ele, a jovem princesa era ingênua, tola, frágil e não tinha a menor noção do que era um Império.   
  
Contudo, a conspiração somente ganhou força quando ela resolveu ficar na insignificante colônia 0315 com a segunda princesa Sasami, ambas negligenciando seus deveres reais de chefe de governo e de estado... Sem falar na volta do lendário cavaleiro Kagato.   
  
Kagato - e não a frágil princesa Aeka - seria a pessoa ideal, que tornaria viável seus sonhos de conquista.   
  
Só que tudo foi por água abaixo por culpa de um simplório estudante, um terráqueo comum, um velho sacerdote, uma pirata espacial renegada, duas detetives fracassadas, uma caçadora de recompensas, dois cabbits, dois guardiões robóticos e dois cavaleiros mortos há séculos.   
  
Este insignificante grupo logrou humilhar a mais poderosa força bélica da galáxia! Como? Impossível! Improvável!   
  
Diferentemente do que a maioria achava, ele e seus colegas apoiaram Kagato não porque foram iludidos pela demonstração de seu falso poder Jurai do cavaleiro renegado.   
  
Mas sim por causa de sua ambição. Sim, eles sabiam claramente que ele era um impostor e usurpador, mas nada mais importava rumo aos seus desígnios pretendidos.   
  
O que ele não se conformava era o fato de que somente os membros da família real e alguns cavaleiros escolhidos tinham aquele poder sobre-humano que tornou possível a Jurai assumir uma posição de destaque na Galáxia, ao mesmo tempo impedindo revoltas internas.   
  
Mesmo que o veterano almirante conseguisse subverter todas as forças armadas para tentar um golpe de estado, isto seria nada contra o imenso poder das princesas juraianas, dos seus cavaleiros protetores e principalmente daquele maldito terráqueo Tenchi.  
  
Nagumo preparava-se para sorver outro gole quente do seu sakê quando o seu intercomunicador galáctico toca.   
  
Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acesso ao seu código de acesso e ele sabia que uma ligação naquelas horas não seria normal.   
  
- Pronto, Almirante Nagumo?... - Responde o velho oficial, tentando manter a sua compostura militar apesar da bebedeira.   
  
- Alô, Almirante, Aqui é Togo, Chefe do Gabinete Militar... - Responde uma voz metálica e inflexível do outro lado do intercomunicador.  
  
- Bem... Ex-Almirante, você quer dizer, amigo Togo... O que deseja? - Pergunta melancolicamente Nagumo.  
  
- Tem disponibilidade para participar de uma reunião de cúpula hoje à noite na Estação Militar Espacial Nagato? - Apesar do tom brando, era quase como que uma convocação compulsória.   
  
- Bem... Do que se trata? Vossa Excelência sabe muito bem que não mais lidero a frota de combate juraiana... - Comenta educadamente Nagumo, intrigado com os motivos de tal convocação.  
  
- Iremos debater um assunto de importância vital para a Frota. O Senhor Comandante está convocado a comparecer. - Responde Togo sem se alterar.  
  
- Em caráter oficial ou extra-oficial?  
  
- Saberá na hora. Espero ansiosamente pelo Senhor. Obrigado.   
  
Desligando o intercomunicador, Nagumo medita com o resto de lucidez que ainda lhe restava.   
  
Não, não podia ser uma reunião formal do gabinete de defesa, porque não tinham o hábito de convocar militares da reserva para tal... Tinha que ser algo bem grande... E sigiloso.  
  
Após a destruição do sistema de defesa juraiano - quando Tenchi e sua turma invadiram o planeta principal na desesperada tentativa de derrotar Kagato e resgatar a princesa Aeka - foi construída com a ajuda dos engenheiros da Academia Galáctica de Ciências a imensa base estelar Nagato, a cerca de 50 mil quilômetros terrestres da atmosfera Juraiana.   
  
Esta estação militar inteiramente blindada era muito maior do que a base central da Polícia Galática e estava fortemente armada, tendo cerca de cento e vinte naves de guerra juraianas classe cruzador para cima, sem falar nas centenas de naves menores de escolta e patrulha.   
  
O seu poder de fogo era capaz de destruir sem dificuldades um planeta do tamanho de Júpiter ou mesmo uma pequena estrela..   
  
A Nagato funcionava como um satélite militar gigantesco, girando ao redor do planeta central de Jurai, além de coordenar o intrincado sistema de barreiras, minas e satélites armados que protegiam o coração do Império.   
  
Se Ryoko tivesse que desativar novamente o sistema defensivo juraiano, como fez da vez passada, seria praticamente impossível, já que teria que destruir por dentro a Base Nagato para ter este objetivo cumprido.  
  
A nau capitânea do usurpador Kagato, a imensa fortaleza flutuante "Soja" (Serpentário), foi recolhida em segredo para o espaçoporto da Nagato, longe da vista de curiosos.   
  
Embora fosse a mesma nave que raptara Aeka e não tivesse a tecnologia botânica que caracterizava a quase totalidade da frota juraiana, Soja tinha um poderio bélico imenso para ser ignorada e acabou se transformando em nau-capitânea da máquina bélica de Jurai.   
  
Após ter tomado alguns remédios contra ressaca e uma ducha reforçada, Nagumo veste o seu uniforme militar de quando estava na ativa e toma uma espécie de táxi rumo ao espaçoporto principal da Capital de Jurai.   
  
Chegando a área militar do espaçoporto, ele é recepcionado por dois oficiais de alta patente da Frota e é gentilmente convidado a se unir a eles, trocando o acanhado táxi por um veículo reservado para personagens de destaque.   
  
Logo em seguida, ele e os oficiais chegam a um terminal de embarque, tomando um cruzador pesado juraiano que os levaria para a base Nagato.  
  
  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, Nagumo finalmente chega à base que ele não pode conhecer quando era Almirante da Esquadra e fica impressionado com a sofisticação e o aparato bélico que ela trazia.   
  
Aquilo devia custar uma fortuna e com certeza a Academia Galáctica fez um ótimo trabalho, cedendo seus melhores técnicos e engenheiros, na costumeira troca de favores com o Império.  
  
Através dos visores espalhados pelas docas da estação, ele vê a imensidão daquela fortaleza móvel, de cor negro-brilhante, símbolo do poder máximo da galáxia.   
  
Ela era simplesmente imensa, e estava protegida por dezenas de naves de combate da 1a Frota da Guarda Juraiana, a força de elite máxima do Império, em formação de batalha.   
  
Diante de tal visão de majestade, a sua grandeza cósmica acaba por comover o olhar do idoso oficial, fazendo-o derramar uma discreta lágrima que mal umedece o seu coração, duro como pedra.  
  
O Ministro Togo o estava esperando, juntamente com uma guarda de honra vestida a caráter, estranha maneira de recepcionar um ex-almirante de reserva..   
  
Togo era um militar baixinho, mas com corpo forte, olhar vivaz e usava um bigode espesso. Ele estava usando o seu habitual monóculo, além de trajar no momento, um uniforme que o identificava como Generalíssimo das Forças Armadas de Jurai.   
  
Isto não era comum pelo rígido protocolo Jurai, porque os ministros de estado costumavam usar trajes cerimoniais civis em época de paz, apenas usando uniformes militares durante períodos de guerra.  
  
A não ser que...  
  
- Seja bem vindo, Almirante Nagumo. Em nome do Gabinete Militar de Jurai, eu o saúdo. - Diz Togo estendendo os braços e cumprimentando efusivamente o seu idoso colega.   
  
- Estou impressionado, Generalíssimo Togo. Quanto à reunião... - Pergunta Nagumo com um ar visivelmente satisfeito, mas intrigado.  
  
- Vamos indo para lá. Por favor, acompanhe-me. Não iremos passar pelo check-in. - Diz secamente Togo se referindo aos complexos procedimentos de revista e testes de identificação que as bases militares juraianas tinham para identificar suspeitos e prováveis terroristas.  
  
O General Togo, o Almirante Nagumo, e a guarda de honra caminham por vários corredores com pistas rolantes até chegarem a um imenso elevador expresso. Lá, Togo dispensa os guardas e junto com o idoso almirante, entram no interior do mesmo.  
  
Após poucos minutos, a cabine do elevador vai parar num corredor vasto e iluminado, bem protegido por vigias fortemente armados e por robôs guardiões em cada porta e esquina.   
  
O experiente Nagumo repara que os procedimentos de defesa da estação são muito superiores aos de sua época.  
  
Finalmente, a dupla de militares entra numa imensa sala de conferências decorada com as cores grafite e prata, que possuía uma mesa, vários assentos flutuantes e um telão computadorizado no fundo.   
  
Após encontrarem seus assentos reservados na mesa de reuniões, Nagumo reconhece e cumprimenta os participantes.  
  
Além de Togo, estavam lá o Almirante Yamamoto - seu ex-aluno da Academia Naval e atual comandante da Frota Juraiana; o Ministro das Informações Onishi - responsável pela área de espionagem militar; o cientista Doutor Marble - atual presidente da Academia Espacial de Ciências, após Washu ter sido expulsa (de novo) de lá; e Togusa Shimoda, o adido militar juraiano dentro da Polícia Galática e que foi responsável por ordenar ao comando da PG para que caçasse sem piedade as princesas Aeka e Sasami.   
  
Após os cumprimentos e as amenidades de praze, a reunião tem início. Togo toma a palavra, abrindo a sessão, falando em voz grave e solene.   
  
- Meus senhores e caros convidados. Eu, na qualidade de Chefe do Gabinete Militar de Jurai, abro esta reunião de suma importância para o destino de Jurai e do lugar merecido como potência galáctica.   
  
- Acho que podemos ir ao ponto, caro colega Togo... - Diz em voz baixa e pausada o Ministro Onishi, um tipo intrigante e misterioso, que foi o responsável pela manipulação de informações junto aos meios de comunicação interplanetários no que dizia respeito ao falso Yosho (Kagato), bem como a séria obrigação de manter os juraianos na linha durante o tempo em que o usurpador esteve no poder.  
  
Onishi era de meia idade, alto, magro e completamente calvo. Seu olhar era como o de uma pantera, pronta para espreitar o seu adversário. Ele trajava no momento um uniforme negro com detalhes em dourado e vermelho, identificando-o como membro do poderoso serviço secreto de Jurai, que tinha espiões e informantes por todos os sistemas planetários conhecidos da galáxia.   
  
- É de conhecimento público que eu e os nobres colegas que estão aqui, tememos pelo destino de nosso glorioso planeta. Infelizmente, mais uma vez, as princesas Aeka e Sasami negligenciaram o dever que lhes cabem e desertaram de seus postos para procurarem... Aquele rapaz terráqueo que diz ser neto do lendário Yosho... - Diz Togo com visível azedume.   
  
- Sem falar que depois dos últimos acontecimentos, o prestígio de nossas forças armadas foi abalado e nós nos tornamos motivo de chacota e gozação por toda a galáxia! - Complementa, exaltado, o Almirante Yamamoto.  
  
Yamamoto era um homem aparentando ter cerca de 45 anos terrestres, de estatura média para alta, cabelos cortados em estilo escovinha e olhos inteligentes e vivazes. Culto, ele vinha de um dos clãs juraianos de maior riqueza e prestígio e fora um aluno brilhante, tendo ascendido rapidamente a cargos de confiança por ser assessor do Almirante Nagumo.   
  
Ironicamente, ele sucedeu ao posto de seu ex-mentor por não estar implicado diretamente no golpe que derrubou a Princesa Aeka, pois naquele momento dirigia uma estação militar longe do local dos acontecimentos. Só que ainda se mantinha leal ao seu ex-comandante e deplorava o fato de tê-lo substituído no comando da Armada Juraiana.   
  
- Desculpem, mas... O que quer dizer com isto, nobre colega? - Diz Nagumo, com certo tom de respeito ao seu pupilo e protegido, mas que acabara tornando-se seu sucessor. Ele não nutria qualquer traço de inveja ou ressentimento por isto ter acontecido, apesar de ter odiado a decisão do Conselho de Ministros de aposentá-lo prematuramente.  
  
- Perdoe-me, Almirante, mas após a sua injusta demissão, nós tornamos um motivo de vergonha perante aos outros planetas. Aquela maldita pirata espacial Ryoko logrou destruir nosso sistema de defesa anterior, assim como a caçadora de recompensas renegada Nagi aniquilou várias de nossas melhores naves... Isto sem falar no caos causado por causa da cientista louca Washu e seus asseclas! - Diz com veemência o jovem Almirante de Esquadra, apontando para uma tela holográfica mostrando notícias colhidas nos meios de comunicação dos planetas vizinhos a Jurai, ao se referir a conclusão da aventura de Tenchi e sua turma.   
  
O termo mais educado usado pelos órgãos de imprensa para classificar a atuação da Frota Juraiana foi o de "incompetente".  
  
- Sem falar na falha clamorosa dos sistemas de vigilância da renomada Polícia Galática... Comenta Togusa. Um tipo sinistro, calado, de pele morena e com cabelo cor-de-rosa encaracolado, usando sempre óculos escuros. Pelo seu uniforme, o seu posto era equivalente ao de Coronel das Forças Secretas de Jurai.  
  
- E dos sistemas de informação do Serviço Secreto Juraiano... - Complementa Onishi, fazendo autocrítica à atuação do seu antecessor no Ministério, que se suicidara ao ver o golpe de Kagato sido desmascarado.   
  
- Na minha opinião, o erro de nosso estratagema foi o de simplesmente termos aprisionado as princesas Aeka e Sasami quando deveríamos tê-las assassinado na primeira chance que tivemos... - Volta a falar Nagumo em tom amargo, relembrando com ódio em seu coração a fatos passados.  
  
- Mas, isto não iria causar uma repercussão negativa perante a plebe? - Tenta argumentar Togusa, expondo o ponto de vista dos Serviços Secretos de Jurai da época, que temiam o rompimento de relações diplomáticas de outros planetas aliados ao seu, devido às relações de amizade entre as famílias reais de um sistema com o outro...  
  
- Infelizmente é uma regra de que dois reis não podem ocupar o mesmo trono, a mesma coroa, ao mesmo tempo. No momento em que as capturamos na Colônia 0315, deveríamos tê-las julgado sumariamente e as executado sem remorsos! - Fala Nagumo, inconscientemente dando um leve soco na mesa.   
  
- Sem falar que subestimamos aquelas duas patéticas oficiais residentes da PG... - Comenta Togusa, ao se relembrar da cena em que foi visto falando com o superior imediato das oficiais Kiyone e Mihoshi naquele fatídico dia.  
  
- E sequer sabíamos do paradeiro daquela pirata espacial chamada Ryoko e daquele ancião que dizia ser Yosho, bem como o seu neto... - Fala Onishi num raro momento de autocrítica..  
  
- Chega, cavalheiros! Chorar pelo que já se passou não vai adiantar nada. Temos que encontrar uma solução rápida e definitiva para os nossos planos de restabelecermos a ordem em Jurai... - Togo tenta retomar o controle da reunião, falando com senso de realismo e frieza.  
  
- Mas... General, isto não iria contra as sagradas tradições do planeta? Há milênios, a casa real de Jurai tem se mantido sem qualquer oposição, devido ao imenso poder oriundo das árvores sagradas que regem e mantém o planeta, que acabam confirmando o herdeiro ao trono... - Comenta o jovem Yamamoto, enquanto Nagumo o observa em silêncio, analisando a frase de seu ex-pupilo.  
  
- Ou o nobre colega concorda que se deixarmos a inexperiente princesa Aeka junto com "aquele" plebeu reinarem sobre Jurai, nós estaríamos selando a decadência de nosso poder sob toda a Via Láctea? - Onishi intervêm na conversa, mostrando o desprezo que ele sentia por seres inferiores como os terráqueos da Colônia 0315 de Jurai, aquele insignificante planeta conhecido como Terra..  
  
- Sim, concordo plenamente o que disse, mas... - Tenta contra-argumentar Yamamoto, mas sem muito sucesso.  
  
- Eu acredito que mesmo que lideremos uma rebelião nas forças armadas e em certas facções da PG, correremos os riscos de sermos derrotados, mesmo assim. Por mais insatisfeitas que estejam com as princesas herdeiras Aeka e Sasami, os nobres dos clãs mais proeminentes não iriam permitir que os militares tomassem o poder. - Comenta Togusa mostrando os últimos relatórios do Serviço Secreto na tela de reuniões.   
  
- Ou seja, temos que buscar uma liderança de consenso... Quem me dera se Lorde Kagato estivesse vivo... - Suspira Nagumo.  
  
- Este é o problema? Nós, da Academia Galáctica de Ciências, poderemos fazer isto. - Fala o baixinho e excêntrico Doutor Marble que até então ouvira a conversa em silêncio.  
  
Marble era um dos cientistas que haviam sucedido a insana Washu no comando da Academia - exilando a sua antecessora - e desde então trabalhara para fazer um estreito relacionamento com os poderes políticos e militares de Jurai.   
  
Estes entravam na parceria com gordas verbas e estudantes de talento, e a Academia retornava com inventos e tecnologias que mantinham o planeta em posição de destaque invejável no cenário galáctico.  
  
- Você ficou louco, velho? Todo mundo sabe que Lorde Kagato foi morto no duelo com aquele plebeu chamado Tenchi e... - Tenta protestar o Almirante Yamamoto.   
  
- Seu corpo virou uma nuvem negra de energia negativa? Mas acredito que seja possível revivê-lo e mais do que isto, transformarmos ele num vassalo leal aos nossos desígnios... - Continua Marble sem ligar para o seu jovem interlocutor.  
  
- Você está falando besteiras! Mesmo entre os lendários cavaleiros e os primeiros reis de Jurai, nunca ninguém jamais voltou da morte... Por mais que tivessem vivido séculos ou milênios! - Protesta Nagumo.  
  
- Esperem, cavalheiros! Por favor, Doutor Marble, diga-nos com a sua sabedoria, como seria possível a volta de Kagato tornar-se verdade. - Fala tranqüilamente Togo como se esperasse esta resposta de seus colegas militares.   
  
Dando uma tapinha nas costas do excêntrico cientista, ele o encoraja a continuar falando.  
  
- Recentemente estava analisando os registros de pesquisas inacabadas de nossa Academia e descobri um dos projetos deixados pela minha antecessora antes dela ter sido exilada para a colônia 0315. Trata-se de uma máquina revificadora de qualquer organismo vivo... - Explica Marble, acionando um estranho teclado invisível semelhante ao de sua antecessora, que faz com que desenhos estranhos apareçam no telão da sala de reuniões.  
  
- Continue... - Diz Nagumo visivelmente impaciente com tanta lenga-lenga científica.  
  
- Nós concluímos há pouco tempo um protótipo secreto desta máquina no Centro de Pesquisas Avançadas e tivemos sucesso, primeiramente testando o invento em microorganismos, vermes, insetos e pequenos animais... - Comenta Marble mostrando na tela o resultado de seus estranhos experimentos, primeiramente visualizando os animais mortos e depois a seqüência de reavivamento dos mesmos.  
  
- E o que aconteceu? - Pergunta laconicamente Nagumo.  
  
- Tivemos praticamente 100% de sucesso. - Responde o cientista sem olhar para fora do teclado bizarro.  
  
- E o senhor acha que esta máquina iria funcionar para trazer Kagato ao mundo dos vivos? - Intervém Togo, embora já soubesse o que o cientista iria responder em seguida, pois conversara em particular com ele antes.  
  
- Perfeitamente! - Responde Marble sem hesitar.  
  
- Eu até acredito que seria possível se tivesse sobrado alguma coisa, uma parte do corpo ou mesmo as cinzas de nosso Lorde Kagato... Mas ele foi totalmente desintegrado e encontrar qualquer vestígio do mesmo está além de nossa capacidade! - Tenta contra-argumentar Onishi, mencionando os informes do laudo referente à luta final entre Tenchi e Kagato na sala do trono real de Jurai.  
  
- Não é tão bem assim... - Suspira desdenhosamente Marble como se fosse um paciente professor primário diante de alunos recém-entrados.   
  
- Explique-se! - Diz secamente Nagumo.  
  
- Há um mês e meio atrás, fomos chamados para analisar e purificar a câmara da sala do Trono, aonde ocorreu o embate fatal entre Lorde Kagato e aquele moleque. Um dos meus assessores detectou alguns resíduos moleculares no recinto no ar. Uma amostra foi coletada e, após minuciosas pesquisas, nós pudemos reconstituir o padrão do DNA de Kagato. - Comenta Marble, mostrando rapidamente um slide animado da pesquisa, terminando com um extenso gráfico mostrando a pesquisa feita em cima do DNA do vilão.   
  
- Então é possível... Reconstituir o seu corpo via clonagem, não é mesmo? - Entusiasma-se Togusa, tentando dar uma de esperto.  
  
- Se bem que não será tão simples. - Responde ceticamente Marble.  
  
- Mas... - Togusa percebe que foi ingênuo ao tentar argumentar com o cientista, que era quase tão genial quanto a Washu.   
  
- As técnicas de clonagem, por mais que sejam aperfeiçoadas, tem sempre um componente de aleatoriedade ou falha. O mais sensato seria reviver o espírito de Kagato, retirando-o da dimensão negra onde está, usando uma máquina experimental da minha antecessora... - Responde Marble, explicando o ponto aonde queria chegar.  
  
- E como pretende fazer isto? - Pergunta Nagumo, ainda cético.   
  
- Rastreando-o pelos traços de seu DNA usando um scanner interdimensional.  
  
- Scanner interdimensional? - Exclama Togusa, intrigado com a exótica nomenclatura usada pelo cientista.  
  
- Isto mesmo... Ele identificaria o usuário, arrancando sua alma inerte das profundezas do Hades para um molde previamente preparado. Esta técnica tem a vantagem de facilmente controlarmos a sua mente. - Responde Dr. Marble, tentando explicar com os termos mais simples possíveis para um bando de amadores em ciências avançadas.  
  
- Genial! Assim não somente teremos o Grande Kagato de volta, mas também poderemos garantir a sua lealdade! - Entusiasma-se Onishi, se sentindo livre do problema adicional de lidar com as reações imprevisíveis do Cavaleiro Decaído de Jurai, caso fosse revivido.   
  
- Exato. - Diz secamente Marble, sorrindo discretamente.   
  
- Sugiro que passemos imediatamente à prática. De minha parte, vou fazer o possível para desviar o máximo de recursos do orçamento de defesa para uma conta secreta que será usada para os fundos de pesquisa. Almirante Nagumo... - Fala Togo, passando à parte prática da reunião.  
  
- Sim, Senhor! - Diz Nagumo sem vacilar.  
  
- Enquanto o odioso Conselho de Ministros atual estiver no poder, uma alternativa para não chamar a atenção de nossos "colegas" do ministério é nomeá-lo comandante do corpo de segurança que cuida da Academia Espacial. O Senhor será o nosso contato entre este conselho e o Doutor Marble! Se formos bem sucedidos, o senhor será reintegrado como Supremo Comandante da Frota Juraiana... - Diz Togo, olhando fixamente para o seu amigo de longa data.  
  
- Agradeço muito, Senhor Ministro. - Agradece Nagumo, visivelmente grato por voltar à ativa. Embora o cargo em si não fosse grande coisa para quem comandou a Frota Juraiana inteira, ele sentiu que o caminho para a sua volta foi aberto pelo seu velho amigo.  
  
- Ministro Onishi. - Continua o Astuto Ministro de Gabinete Militar, agora fitando o seu colega.  
  
- Estou à sua disposição. - Responde Onishi, que detinha tanto ou mais poder quanto os militares presentes.  
  
- Quero que rastreie o máximo de informações sobre os membros leais ao Conselho de Ministros atual e quem é fiel à nossa causa. Temos que separar o joio do trigo para que não incorramos em erros como antes...   
  
- Sim Senhor! - Diz Onishi.   
  
- Além do mais, peço que envie uma equipe de espionagem à Colônia 0315 para que vigiem os passos da odiosa Princesa Aeka e seus aliados para que eles nada fiquem sabendo até o golpe de estado se iniciar... - Explica Togo, procurando confiar na experiência de seu colega de ministério.  
  
- Entendido. Farei o que o senhor mandar. - Diz Onishi, imerso em profundos pensamentos que ecoavam em sua mente tortuosa e astuta.  
  
- E quanto a você, caro Togusa, eu quero que espione os movimentos da Polícia Galática para que ela não nos atrapalhe, além de fornecer o máximo de pistas falsas do que está ocorrendo... E se tiver algum paradeiro das odiosas pirata espacial Ryoko e da renegada caçadora de recompensas Nagi, por favor, me informe. - Sorri Togo, confiando na ambição e inexperiência do jovem adido militar.  
  
- Considere cumprida a sua ordem! - Diz Togusa, sentindo-se finalmente importante numa reunião com gente hierarquicamente muito superior à sua.  
  
- E quanto a você, caro Almirante Yamamoto... - A Voz de Togo sai pausada e ponderada, como se temesse ofender o impulsivo e jovem oficial.  
  
- Sim. - Adianta-se Yamamoto, fazendo uma continência ao seu superior hierárquico.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Embora o lugar de Nagumo como Comandante Supremo da Frota esteja garantido, você terá um lugar de destaque em nosso movimento. Quero que envie a 3a e a 7a Frotas na fronteira do Sistema Solar a título de manobras militares e que elas se mantenham em prontidão antes que o golpe se inicie... E o senhor terá a honra de capturar as princesas Aeka e Sasami quando o sinal for dado! Faça isto e será promovido a Almirante de Esquadra! - Exclama Togo, tentando conciliar as posições de seus subordinados imediatos.  
  
- É uma honra servir ao poderoso Império Jurai, excelência. - Na realidade, Yamamoto não ficou nem decepcionado e muito menos inconformado com a iminência de devolver o seu cargo para o seu ex-chefe. Até ficou contente, porque ele gostava de ficar no comando direto de tropas e não atrás de um gabinete cuidando de detalhes administrativos e burocráticos.  
  
- Obrigado a todos... Estão todos dispensados.   
  
Em silêncio, todos os conspiradores se levantam de seus assentos, saindo da enorme sala.   
  
A iluminação interna é desligada e o interior do recinto apenas permanece iluminado sinistramente pelo brilho verde e escarlate do telão, que mostra em último lugar os detalhes do gráfico da máquina revivificadora e o rosto em três dimensões de Kagato, o Cavaleiro Negro de Jurai.  
  
Finalmente a tela se autodesliga, e a escuridão parece reinar.   
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Terminado em 11/11/2003  
  
Revisado em 12/12/2003;  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	4. Sem Necessidade para Cartões de Crédito

CAPÍTULO 04 - SEM NECESSIDADE PARA CARTÕES DE CRÉDITO INTERGALÁTICOS  
  
O Sol já havia se posto e a noite começava a tingir com seus tons negros e azulados o céu de Okayama, interior do Japão.   
  
A pequena Washu estava ainda no seu laboratório interdimensional construído no armário de sapatos da família dos Masaki.   
  
Como ela havia conseguido fazer aquilo em tão pouco tempo, ninguém sabia e ninguém queria arriscar-se a saber.   
  
O gênio quase insano da garotinha de cabelos avermelhados e pontiagudos conseguiu tornar o local enorme a ponto de qualquer um que se atrevesse a entrar que não fosse ela, se perdesse lá dentro.   
  
Neste complexo científico existiam inúmeros laboratórios, câmaras de testes, depósitos de materiais raros, artefatos perigosos e geradores de energia diversos, bem como os aposentos pessoais da aloprada cientista e de suas criações pessoais: A sua fiel assistente robótica Mecha-Washu e as bonecas "Washuzettes", que a incentivavam em momentos em que seu enorme ego científico não estava em alta.   
  
- Hahahahaha! Está quase pronto! Mais um pouco, e o meu sistema rastreador irá entrar em operação! Ninguém pode comigo! - Gargalha a pequena Washu.  
  
- Mestra Washu, o rastreador ciclotrônico está perfeitamente operacional. Todos os testes-beta tiveram sucesso. - Responde com uma ligeira inflexão metálica na voz o clone robótico da ex-presidente da Academia Galáctica de Ciências.  
  
- Obrigada, Mecha-Washu, agora eu...   
  
TOC! TOC!   
  
A jovem de cabelos vermelhos se desconcentra momentaneamente ao ouvir o som seco e firme de duas batidas na porta, afastando-a momentaneamente do seu universo interior de abstrações matemáticas e pensamentos científicos quase insanos - trazendo-a de volta à trivial realidade que a cercava.  
  
- Quem é? - Diz a garota baixinha de cabelos vermelhos e ligeiramente irritada pela interrupção.  
  
- Sou eu, Washu-chan, a Sasami! Eu vim te avisar que o banho onsen está pronto e que a Ryoko-neechan e a Aeka-Neechan já estão indo para lá - Diz uma voz delicada e doce, pertencente a uma menina de cabelos azuis longos e olhos cor-de-rosa, com a cabbit Ryo-Oh-Ki em cima de sua cabeça.  
  
- Oh, Kami-sama! Mais uma vez, eu fiquei distraída como sempre! Tudo bem, vou pegar as minhas roupas de banho e estarei indo lá. Obrigada por me avisar, Sasami! - Diz a excêntrica inventora.   
  
- Tudo bem... - Diz Sasami, voltando para o banheiro.  
  
- Mestra Washu, eu tomei a liberdade de trazer suas roupas, bem como os seus apetrechos - Aparece rapidamente Mecha-Washu trazendo uma bacia com vários sabonetes e sais de banho, duas toalhas limpas e uma muda de roupa ciberneticamente lavada, passada e perfumada - por sinal, completamente idêntica ao uniforme de cientista que a Washu estava acostumada a usar há séculos.  
  
Embora fosse um pouco vaidosa e também gostasse de coisas bonitas, Washu temia perder tempo demais em frente ao espelho e, para as tarefas do dia a dia, preferia usar o seu mais que manjado uniforme da Academia Espacial de Ciências, embora o seu armário virtual estivesse cheio de lindos vestidos e peças de roupa que ela muito raramente usava.   
  
Temendo deixar as outras garotas irritadas, Washu pega as suas coisas e, com passos ligeiros vai na direção à imensa porta do seu laboratório interdimensional, que ficava trancado quando ela não estava, até por motivos de segurança.   
  
Uma certa ocasião, durante uma visita do final de semana, a atrapalhada Mihoshi havia entrado sem querer no imenso complexo científico, e por pouco não ocasiona uma catástrofe ao libertar um monstro espacial que havia sido criado por engenharia genética.   
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Kiyone e Washu tiveram muita dificuldade para colocar o monstrengo de volta na câmara de contenção.  
  
- Tudo bem, Mecha-Washu. Assuma o comando dos testes do laboratório e não saia daqui até eu voltar da janta! Estou indo agora tomar banho com as meninas.   
  
- Afirmativo, minha Mestra.  
  
Assim que a cientista se dirige à porta hermeticamente trancada, Mecha-Washu senta-se na poltrona e começa a observar a mais recente invenção criada pela brilhante cientista:   
  
Um potente rastreador galáctico de sinais - um misto de radar, sonar e aparelho capaz de captar, rastrear e decodificar qualquer sinal de presença extraterrestre no planeta Terra e em seus arredores.   
  
Conectado a um pequeno monitor de tela plana e um teclado com botões coloridos, este singular dispositivo tinha uma potência infinitamente superior a todos os instrumentos de rastreamento e detecção de sinais existentes no mundo todo, estando muito além da tecnologia disponível pela NASA e outras agências espaciais.   
  
Não se sabe exatamente quais os motivos que levaram a pequena cientista a dedicar o seu precioso tempo e intelecto neste rastreador.   
  
Talvez fosse por puro capricho, uma maneira de passar o tempo ou quem sabe, uma medida preventiva para evitar o incidente ocorrido há tempos atrás, quando uma nave juraiana a mando de Kagato apareceu de surpresa para levar as princesas Aeka e Sasami (Ryoko foi também presa de bobeira após ter se identificado como pirata espacial) presas para Jurai.  
  
Contudo, a engenhoca também tinha utilidades práticas... Ela serviria como uma preciosa ajuda para as naves de Ryoko e Aeka eventualmente decolarem de Okayama em segurança, sem interferir no tráfego aéreo da região, bem como seria uma mão na roda para as policiais Kiyone e Mihoshi fazerem suas esporádicas rondas pelo Sistema Solar, atendendo a ocorrências.   
  
- Hummm... O que irei fazer a noite? Já sei! Acho que vou retomar aquele projeto de restaurar a nave da Mihoshi, que até hoje fiquei devendo a ela!... - Diz Washu totalmente absorta em seus pensamentos.  
  
De repente, uma luz esverdeada se acende no monitor do rastreador galático recém-terminado. Mecha-Washu rapidamente nota isto e decide ver.  
  
- Mestra Washu, a sua invenção funcionou! Espere! Um sinal fortíssimo vindo do espaço! Mestra...O rastreador! - Os olhos da duplicata robótica da cientista notam algo de incomum na tela e decide alertar sua criadora.  
  
- Depois eu olho! Fui! - Diz Washu sem a menor paciência.  
  
- Mestra Washu, espere!  
  
Mas para o azar da sua fiel auxiliar robótica, Washu já tinha saído do laboratório e a porta do mesmo fecha-se, selando o complexo científico inteiro.   
  
- Mestra Washu... Bem, deixa para lá... O meu dever é completar os experimentos de minha criadora enquanto ela cuida de suas necessidades humanas... Deixe-me ver...   
  
Uma quantidade enorme de dados e gráficos coloridos surge na tela do monitor computadorizado da genial cientista juraiana, que mostra uma representação holográfica da terra bem como a de uma pequena espaçonave em trajetória de queda, com seu vôo representado por um gráfico em 3D.  
  
"Objeto voador caindo a grande velocidade...";   
  
"Motivo provável: Avarias no motor e falta de combustível, ocasionado por salto hiperespacial arriscado";   
  
"Procedência: Algum lugar não confirmado do 6o Quadrante do Sistema Algol...";   
  
"Identificação do Objeto: Desconhecido, porém evidências físicas fazem acreditar que seja um protótipo pertencente à Polícia Galática";   
  
"Tempo de Impacto: Estimado em 9 minutos e 58 segundos";   
  
"Local de Impacto: Okayama, Japão, mais exatamente nas montanhas que circundam a cidade";   
  
"Probabilidade de risco para a população local: 0,05%";...  
  
Enquanto isto, a milhares de quilômetros acima, a desconhecida nave detectada pela engenhoca da Washu inicia uma corrida contra o tempo.   
  
Era a "Devilhunter" iniciando uma desesperada aterrissagem forçada, na colônia 0315 de Jurai, mais conhecida como Planeta Terra.  
  
Os foragidos aventureiros espaciais: Calerom, Sweety e Dan-Oh-Ki - auxiliados pelo computador Mulligan - tentam controlar como podem a nave, totalmente desgovernada.   
  
O motivo do descontrole é que, após ter sido seriamente avariado durante uma fuga contra naves de patrulha da GP, o cruzador experimental Devilhunter acabou tendo os motores sobrecarregados numa tentativa louca de saldo hiper-espacial, que os conduziu até a esta região remota da Via Láctea.   
  
- Querido, já tentei de tudo, mas os controles não reagem mais... - Diz, preocupada a co-pilota da nave, a princesa Sweety, suposta refém do pirata Calerom, mas que na verdade se tornara sua parceira, após ter gostado dele.  
  
- Pô, Mulligan, acione os freios de emergência, se continuarmos caindo deste jeito iremos nos esborrachar na superfície! - Diz impaciente, o bucaneiro espacial Calerom, ex-braço direito da Ryoko e um dos 10 fugitivos mais procurados da galáxia, após o seqüestro da Princesa.   
  
- Miauuuurrrr! - Exclama nervoso o cabbit Dan-Oh-Ki, o mascote de Calerom, visivelmente nervoso por causa do barulho dos intrumentos de bordo.  
  
- Afirmativo, mestre, mas já fizemos todos os procedimentos que podíamos. A nave está sem potência nos motores auxiliares e quase sem combustível... - Responde com uma entonação metálica na voz, Mulligan, o robô responsável pelo controle da complexa espaçonave da GP que foi roubada pelo ardiloso pirata.  
  
- Ei, e se a gente pedir para o Dan-Oh-Ki se transformar em nave e a gente ejetar? - Sugere Sweety, se lembrando dos poderes do temperamental cabbit.  
  
- Bem que gostaria, mas se fizermos isto neste momento, a fricção da reentrada na atmosfera irá nos matar antes que ele consiga se transformar numa... É isso! - Os olhos de Calerom brilham e ele reconhece o acerto da idéia de sua adorável princesa.  
  
- O que foi, amor? - Pergunta Sweety, intrigada.  
  
- Depressa! Sweetie, Dan e Mulli, vamos até o compartimento de carga, esta é a nossa última chance. - Diz Calerom fazendo os últimos preparativos para a aterrissagem forçada e saindo subitamente do seu assento.  
  
O desventurado quarteto sai correndo da sala de controle, deixando o piloto automático de pouso ligado, até o enorme compartimento de carga da Devilhunter, que ficava na metade inferior da belonave.   
  
Lá, Calerom tenta convencer Dan-Oh-ki a se transformar em nave espacial - para que todos possam refugiar-se do impacto, só que sem mais cenouras a bordo, fica difícil... O cabbit amarelado era mais teimoso do que uma mula.  
  
Sweety resolve o complicado dilema dando um doloroso pontapé no traseiro do bicho e ele finalmente se transforma numa enorme estrutura metálica semelhante à nave de Ryoko, com alguns detalhes diferentes.  
  
Mais do que depressa, Calerom, Sweety e Mulligan entram dentro de Dan-Oh-Ki e se preparam para o pior.   
  
A veloz reentrada na atmosfera faz com que o cruzador de batalha Devilhunter atinja temperaturas elevadíssimas, mas a resistente estrutura avançada da nave feita com o metal tectite resiste como pode.   
  
O único problema seria o momento da queda final, já que os retrofoguetes do cruzador de batalha estavam avariados pelos danos da última batalha e a descida não podia de qualquer forma ser amenizada.  
  
Vista do lado de fora, a Devilhunter parecia um meteoro ou estrela cadente, por causa do brilho gerado pelo calor infernal.   
  
E era desta forma que os observatórios de todo mundo o viram, já que o cruzador de batalha estava com os seus geradores de contramedidas eletrônicas ainda ligados - iludindo os primitivos sistemas de radar e os telescópios dos humanos...  
  
Só que isto não foi o suficiente para enganar o rastreador intergalático inventado por uma jovem cientista juraiana com milênios de existência, já que ela havia criado vários códigos de identificação que iriam ser usados por diversos tipos de naves espaciais que singravam a Via Láctea.  
  
A dupla de piratas espaciais e seu companheiro cibernético estavam esperando pelo momento doloroso do impacto final.   
  
Era de se esperar um choque imenso e talvez eles sofressem alguns dolorosos impactos e escoriações, apesar dos cintos de segurança reforçados existentes na primeira nave de Calerom.   
  
Contudo, nada disto aconteceu.   
  
Ao invés de uma aterrissagem seca, dura e dolorosa, tudo o que se viu foi um sonoro "Splash".  
  
Splash?  
  
- Ué, querido, o que aconteceu? - Diz Sweety surpresa, retirando o seu capacete de controle.   
  
- Sei lá... Pensei que a gente fosse se espatifar no chão ou bater numa montanha ou ainda... - Estranha Calerom, fazendo o mesmo.  
  
- Ao que parece, nós pousamos em cima de uma enorme massa líquida do elemento conhecido por água, ou H2O.... Calculando estimativas iniciais: Extensão do elemento... 500 metros terrestres de extensão por 350 metros de largura... Profundidade Média: 25 metros terrestres... Profundidade Máxima: 45 metros... - Diz Mulligan acionando os seus computadores internos.  
  
- E daí, Mulli? Isto significa que... - Calerom não entende a princípio o que acontecera.  
  
- Precisamos sair imediatamente daí! A Devilhunter começou a fazer água e estamos rapidamente afundando... - Diz Mulligan em evidente tom de desespero, se é que isto é possível para um computador.  
  
- O que é? - Sweety fica incrédula, mas um ruído líquido audível nos compartimentos exteriores é mais do que suficiente para provar a verdade para os três.  
  
- Rápido, vamos acionar o dispositivo de teleporte do Dan-Oh-Ki! - Diz Calerom se levantando o mais rápido possível do banco, após soltar seu cinto de segurança. Sua parceira faz o mesmo.  
  
A jovem Sweety aperta uma seqüência rápida de teclas na tela de comando principal e imediatamente um raio espiralado de cor vermelho-clara faz com que a dupla de humanos e o robozinho saiam a tempo da Devilhunter, que afunda lentamente no lago aonde pousara.   
  
Após isto, Dan-Oh-Ki aciona o seu poder mutante e se transforma numa pequena bola de energia, saindo por último da nave.  
  
Quando os dois humanos e o robô ficam a salvo na margem da imensa massa líquida, ou melhor, de um dos lagos que circundavam Okayama - Calerom vê com imenso pesar a sua amada Devilhunter afundar lentamente pelo seu peso...   
  
- Não! Minha querida nave de batalha! Isto não pode acabar deste jeito! Levei meses para planejar o roubo desta... - Diz ele, mal reprimindo suas lágrimas.  
  
- Tudo bem, querido, depois a gente dá um jeito de recuperá-la. O importante é que estamos vivos e inteiros. - Tenta consolar Sweety abraçando-o na cintura.  
  
- Realmente... As nossas chances de sairmos sem ferimentos desta aterrissagem forçada eram de apenas 37,85% - dadas as atuais circunstâncias... - Diz Mulligan não aparentando nenhuma emoção no momento, embora ele pudesse simular isto, dependendo das circunstâncias.  
  
- Pô, mas nossos suprimentos ficaram lá dentro da nave, incluindo roupas extras, comida e tudo o mais! E para piorar, estamos perdidos num planeta que nunca passei na minha vida! - Descabela-se o irritável e temperamental pirata, que só não ficou exaltado porque gostava muito de sua parceira.  
  
- Correção, mestre. Mas pelo menos, os meus sensores indicam que a colônia 0315 de Jurai, mais conhecida como Planeta Terra é adequada para a sobrevivência humana, segundo minhas análises preliminares... - Comenta o computador falante.  
  
- Bah, deixe suas considerações para depois, Mulligan! - Diz Calerom irritado com as manias detalhistas e científicas de seu assessor cibernético, dando um novo soco nele.  
  
- Ai, esta doeu de novo, chefe! - Ironicamente a dor foi uma das primeiras coisas humanas que Mulligan aprendeu a deduzir, a partir das porradas que levava.  
  
- Querido, vamos ver se encontramos um lugar seguro para nos abrigarmos... Pelo visto, o Sol deste planeta já se pôs... E esta vegetação... É bem diferente dos planetas que já visitamos, será que? - Sweety fica apreensiva ao ver o escurecer da noite e a novidade de estar num lugar totalmente desconhecido para ela.  
  
- Ei, falando nisto, cadê o Dan? - Estranha Calerom, notando a ausência do seu cabbit;  
  
- Miaurrrr!  
  
O cabbit gordo e folgado cai em cima da cabeça de Calerom, pondo-o no chão.   
  
E, de sacanagem, Dan-Oh-ki ainda arranha a face do seu dono como castigo por não ter ainda pago a sua recompensa integral em cenouras prometida...   
  
Este vegetal tão apreciado pela raça cabbit era raríssimo de se encontrar pela galáxia e valia uma fortuna nos mercados planetários. Calerom havia gasto boa parte de suas economias numa feira galática para satisfazer a gula do seu bicho.  
  
- Pô, Dan, eu prometi para você que iria te recompensar, mas dá um tempo, cara! - Diz Calerom enquanto tenta inutilmente arrancar Dan-Oh-Ki e suas garras de sua cabeça.  
  
- Growll... - Rosna o preguiçoso animal.  
  
- É isto aí, senhor Dan-Oh-Ki. Depois o teu mestre vai dar um jeito de arranjar... Aqueles estranhos vegetais amarelados que você tanto gosta... ugh... - Diz Sweety estranhando o estranho hábito do cabbit comer dezenas e dezenas de caixas daquele singular espécime vegetal.   
  
- Ei, Mulli, você encontrou algum sinal de presença viva pelos teus sensores? - Diz Calerom passando a mão de leve nas arranhaduras deixadas pelo seu temperamental bicho.   
  
- Existem 100% de chances de existirem formas de vida neste planeta... Já detectei sinais de microorganismos, insetos e pequenas formas orgânicas num raio de 100 metros.  
  
- E o que o teu banco de dados diz? - Pergunta o pirata, olhando torto para o robozinho que era tão pedante como um sábio da Academia Galátctica.  
  
- Infelizmente o meu software com relação ao chamado Sistema Solar e a Colônia 0315 está defasado em sete séculos... - Constata com pesar, o sofisticado sistema de IA ambulante.  
  
- Sete séculos? O que aconteceu naquela época? - Pergunta Calerom curioso, já que História nunca foi o forte dele.  
  
- A colônia 0315 estava num estágio atrasadíssimo de civilização e o então Império Jurai chegou-o a escolher para exilar a cientista louca Washu, após ela ter causado uma devastação sem precedentes e... - Começa a lembrar Mulligan, vasculhando os seus bancos de dados sobre esta época.  
  
- Esquece, mais alguma coisa? - Calerom estava obviamente insatisfeito com tanta informação irrelevante.  
  
- Existem rumores de que foi neste quadrante que a nave do cavaleiro Yosho foi vista pela última vez e... - Comenta Mulligan.  
  
- Yosho, quem é este cara? - Pergunta Calerom, ao sentir um arrepio inconsciente percorrer a sua alma.  
  
- Um lendário cavaleiro Juraiano que derrotou um grande mal há sete séculos terrestres atrás. Só que ele desapareceu misteriosamente de Jurai. É o que informa os meus bancos de dados... - Comenta Mulligan, também insatisfeito com a escassez de seu banco de dados.  
  
- Alguém mais passou por aqui? Tem algum dado que nos possa ser útil? - Insiste Calerom, tentando reunir o máximo de informações possível.  
  
- Só disponho das informações coletadas pela última expedição juraiana empreendida pelo capitão Yan em 1385... Eu te avisei para que comprasse um guia atualizado naquela última vez que passamos no planeta Thesaurus, lembra? - Diz Mulligan, alfinetando o comodismo de seu mestre.  
  
- Errr... Tudo bem, tudo bem, Mulli, peço desculpas, mas o fato é que nunca pensei que a gente fosse dar as caras neste canto desgraçado da galáxia... O local é tão fora de mão que... - Calerom faz um sorriso amarelo e tenta se defender.  
  
- Não se preocupe, mestre Calerom, o meu avançado sistema de Inteligência Artificial permite que atualize os meus dados conforme meus sensores detectem novas evidências... - Mulligan sente-se vitorioso desta vez e mostra que ele não era nem um pouco modesto.  
  
- Seiseisei, Mulli... - Diz Calerom começando a ficar de saco cheio.  
  
- Miaurrrr! - Rosna Dan-Oh-Ki, nervoso com alguma coisa que sentira com o seu instinto animal.  
  
- Bem, deixa para lá, querido, o que iremos fazer? - Pergunta Sweety, pondo sua mão direita no ombro do pirata.  
  
- Vamos ver o que temos à mão - além do Mulli e do Dan - para traçarmos nossa estratégia. Hummm... a minha pistola de raios e a rapier estão inteiras... Assim como os dispositivos do meu cinturão e a capa... Que sorte! Ainda tenho o meu cartão de crédito intergaláctico intacto e o meu desativador de alarmes!... - Comenta Calerom revistando o seu equipamento que trazia consigo mesmo.  
  
- Do meu lado tenho os meus disparadores de fótons, o meu relógio multi-função e o intercomunicador... E uma caixinha das pastilhas "Vallys" sabor cereja de Antares e as minhas jóias... - Constata Sweety, após um rápido exame visual.   
  
- Mas o que iremos fazer com estas jóias? - Pergunta Calerom, totalmente sem graça.  
  
- Esqueceu que sou uma princesa, amor? Elas me foram dadas de presente pela minha mãe, Yasmin... - Responde a princesa shandariana, que apesar de ser doce e amável, também tinha as suas vontades.  
  
- Sweetie, acho que a nossa prioridade, além de arranjarmos um lugar seguro é... - Diz Calerom num tom de voz todo sério.  
  
- Sim, querido? - Sweety ouve o seu parceiro com toda a atenção do mundo.  
  
- Mestre Calerom. - concorda Mulligan, intrigado com o significado que Calerom estava querendo dar à sua frase.  
  
- Miau? - Pergunta Dan-Oh-Ki.  
  
Calerom faz um estratégico silêncio dramático pensando em algo para empolgar e motivar seus companheiros. Só que antes de dizer alguma coisa, um sonoro "RONC!" é escutado, rompendo a expectativa geral.  
  
- Arranjarmos um rango pra gente comer... - Diz ele, fazendo um sorriso amarelo.  
  
Sweety, Mulligan e Dan-Oh-Ki caem de costas com enormes gotonas na cabeça.   
  
Enquanto isto, num modesto apartamento do bairro industrial de Okayama, duas conhecidas figuras se preparam para sair. No quarto, ambas estavam trocando suas roupas de trabalho pelos trajes de serviço de sua real função: A de agentes da supereficiente e legendária Polícia Galática.  
  
A jovem Kiyone Makibi naquele momento estava somente de sutiã e calcinha, o mesmo ocorrendo com sua amiga Mihoshi Kuramitsu. A jovem de cabelos esverdeados e pele clara estava com um conjunto vermelho-vinho, e se preparava para vestir o seu uniforme de oficial; enquanto que a sua amiga loira de pele amorenada usava um conjunto de lycra amarelo-claro, e iria fazer o mesmo naquele momento.  
  
- E então, Kiyone-chan, o que foi aquele chamado da central? - Pergunta a atrapalhada loira tendo reparado que sua parceira estava silenciosa desde aquele telefonema na loja do Sr. Nabeshima e não falara em mais nada, desde que voltaram do serviço.  
  
- Hummm... Isto não é muito comum... Bem... Mas...- Kiyone estava concentrada em uma tempestade de pensamentos conflitantes, enquanto terminava de colocar a sua calça e se preparava para calçar as meias em seus delicados pés.   
  
- Kiyone-chan? - Insiste Mihoshi, curiosa como sempre, sem perceber que tinha esquecido de fechar o botão de sua calça, enquanto tentava abotoar a sua túnica de maneira errada.  
  
- Mas se nós formos bem sucedidas, minha cara Mihoshi, a gente terá no mínimo mais uma promoção. - Murmura a sua colega, terminando de colocar a sua túnica e ajustando a gravata do uniforme.  
  
- Kiyone? - Estranha Mihoshi enquanto ela faz o mesmo com o colete da veste da GP, ao mesmo tempo em que ela começa a fazer um nó errado na gravata.   
  
- E poderemos dizer adeus aos nossos problemas financeiros!! O-hohoho!! - Exclama Kiyone num raro estado de empolgação. Mihoshi fica assustada ao ver os olhos exageradamente enormes de sua amiga refletindo o simbolo do iene dentro deles.  
  
- Sério? - Diz a simplória policial enquanto calça os seus sapatos e termina de ajustar o seu cubo de controle da GP, um apetrecho estilo mil utilidades, transmutando-o no "pompom" atrás de sua calça.  
  
- Olhe, Mihoshi, a central nos alertou que uma nave perseguida pela PG foi vista dando um salto hiper-espacial em direção ao nosso Sistema Solar, E se tratam de duas pessoas altamente procuradas! - Kiyone volta ao seu ar sério de costume e termina de ajustar a faixa vermelha na testa que era a sua marca registrada, antes de colocar as suas luvas da mesma cor.  
  
- Quem são eles, Kiyone? - Mihoshi tenta fazer o mesmo com as suas luvas brancas, mas de tão atrapalhada que é, não percebe que estava usando os pares do avesso.  
  
- O infame Calerom Devilhunter e a infeliz Princesa Sweety de Shandar, que foi raptada por ele! - Diz Kiyone olhando de maneira teatral e dramática para sua amiga.   
  
- Sinceramente não os conheço. - Responde simploriamente a loira, colocando o seu quepe um pouco torto sobre a vasta cabeleira dela.   
  
A linda policial de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis cai no chão com uma gotona na cabeça. Só uma cabeça de vento como sua parceira para não descobrir que se tratava do infame ex-braço direito da pirata Ryoko e da princesa-herdeira do trono de Shandar, desaparecida há exatos seis meses atrás.  
  
- Onde será que já vi estes nomes?... - Diz Mihoshi tentando forçar ao máximo os pobres neurônios de seu cérebro, esquecida como sempre.  
  
- MI-HO-SHI! Onde você esteve nos três últimos anos? Nunca ouviu falar do terrível pirata Calerom que desapareceu na Batalha do Sistema Pegasus e da jovem princesa do incidente da nave diplomática de Shandar que iria... - Diz sua parceira tentando se conter para não xingá-la de todos os modos que conhecia.  
  
- Bem... Antes de virar a sua parceira, eu estava trabalhando no setor de cadastro dos fugitivos espaciais... Entre outros doze departamentos que o vô me indicou, mas sinceramente, não me lembro de ter ouvido estes nomes... - Comenta Mihoshi, aludindo ao fato do seu avô ser o supremo comandante da Galaxy Police e ter sido responsável pela sua entrada (e permanência, apesar de inúmeros protestos) na corporação.  
  
- Mas, o que você fazia nas horas vagas? Pelo menos não assistia ao noticiário policial das Sete da noite? - Diz Kiyone, escandalizada diante de tamanha falta de inteligência e de memória de sua amiga.  
  
- Uma vez ou outra, Kiyone-chan, mas sabe... Lá tinha umas notícias muito feias e uns criminosos horrorosos, daí eu mudava de canal para assistir a minha série de desenhos favoritos... - Diz a loira, arregalando os olhos só de lembrar as feições brutais dos foragidos que apareciam nos retratos falados do dito noticiário.  
  
- "Buááá! Kami-sama!... Dai-me forças para que a Mihoshi não atrapalhe esta missão, só uma vez..." - Chora a policial de cabelos verde-escuros, pressentindo que uma tragédia se abatera em sua vida, ao lhe indicarem Mihoshi como sua parceira de missões.  
  
- Kiyone-chan, porque está chorando, alguma lembrança triste? - Mihoshi percebe e tenta consolar a sua amiga.  
  
- Snif... Esquece. Mihoshi, é nosso dever patrulhar a área, Vamos pegar o Cruzador Yagami e procurar pelos sinais de presença de Calerom pelo Sistema Solar enquanto contatamos a Central para maiores detalhes... - Diz Kiyone, constrangida diante de tamanha demonstração de amizade, e voltando ao seu modo sério como de costume.  
  
- Mas, Kiyone-chan... - Mihoshi parece se lembrar de algo e timidamente tenta comentar isto com sua colega.  
  
- Venha, não temos tempo a perder! O dever de um agente da Polícia Galáctica é sempre manter se alerta e pronto para combater o mal em todas as suas formas! - Diz Kiyone, tentando esquecer-se de suas preocupações, ao repetir um dos lemas da sua corporação.  
  
- A gente não ficou de jantar lá na casa do Tenchi esta noite? Ouvi dizer que a Sasami-chan iria fazer um delicioso Yakisoba... - Fala Mihoshi, finalmente se lembrando do compromisso assumido no início da semana.  
  
Kiyone cai de novo como se fosse uma estátua de pedra, totalmente embasbacada com a ingenuidade de sua amiga...  
  
- "Grrr... Por que esta bobona só pensa em comer e dormir?..." Mihoshi, nós temos um dever a cumprir... Vamos, antes que a central nos contate de novo! - Diz Kiyone visivelmente nervosa e estressada.  
  
- Mas, Kiyone, a gente prometeu ontem mesmo a ela que iríamos passar!... Não é justo... - Mihoshi se ajoelha e lágrimas copiosas caem de seus olhos azuis puros.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom, dentro da Yagami a gente avisa o Tenchi que chegaremos mais tarde para a janta. Assim não perdemos a viagem! - Resigna-se a policial que de durona não era tanto assim.  
  
- Isto mesmo, Kiyone! Sabe, você tem um coração de ouro! - Empolga-se a loira, abraçando sua parceira, enquanto acaricia os seus cabelos.  
  
- Certo... "E você, Mihoshi, tem com certeza um coração maior do que o seu cérebro de avestruz". - Kiyone fica visivelmente constrangida ao ver tamanha demostração de afeto.  
  
-   
  
Terminando de se vestir, Mihoshi e Kiyone saem do apartamento e certificam-se de que não existe ninguém por perto nas redondezas...   
  
Aí então, a policial de cabelos verdes retira um de seus brincos e aciona uma estranha luz que as teleporta no interior de um cruzador da Galaxy Police, pintado de vermelho e dourado, que estava escondido numa montanha próxima.  
  
Yagami, a Flecha de Deus. Uma das mais poderosas unidades da frota da Polícia Galáctica e somente designada para agentes de elite e tropas situadas nos rincões mais perigosos do Universo.   
  
Ágil, Rápido e dotado de um poderoso armamento ofensivo e defensivo, este Cruzador havia entrado há pouco tempo em serviço e era uma das unidades mais perigosas da PG, embora sua substituição estivesse prevista para daqui a alguns anos pela novíssima classe "Delta", cujo um dos protótipos havia sido roubado malandramente por Calerom.   
  
- Vamos, Mihoshi, primeiro vamos fazer uma vistoria geral em todo o Sistema Solar, enquanto peço mais informações sobre o último rumo da nave fugitiva pela central. - Diz Kiyone ao entrar na cabina de controle enquanto ela aciona os motores da Yagami.   
  
- Entendido, Kiyone. Ai, ai, eu espero que a gente não chegue atrasadas demais para a janta... Senão a coitada da Sasami-chan terá que requentar o yakisoba... - Diz Mihoshi mais preocupada com estes detalhes que com a missão em si.  
  
- Vamos lá! - Sem dar atenção às besteiras de sua aloprada amiga, a policial Makibi firma a sua faixa vermelha na testa com um forte senso de determinação.  
  
Kiyone acaba de acionar os controles que ligam os motores do enorme cruzador vermelho e puxando o manche de controle, impulsiona a enorme nave a uma velocidade surpreendente. Em poucos minutos, ambas as agentes da Galaxy Police estão navegando acima da atmosfera terrestre.  
  
Enquanto isto, alguns minutos mais tarde, os desaparecidos que elas estavam justamente procurando reaparecem nas redondezas de Okayama: Cansados, suados e empoeirados.   
  
De fato, andar alguns quilômetros pela floresta ao anoitecer não era a especialidade de um pirata espacial e de uma princesa Shandariana.   
  
Sweety - com Dan-Oh-Ki em cima de sua cabeça - enxuga o suor que escorre de seu rosto e do pescoço, usando um elegante lenço, enquanto Calerom anda a passos lentos, com o seu robô Mulligan flutuando ao seu lado.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos existe vida humana e alguma civilização neste planeta, ainda que atrasada - Comenta o pirata, ao ver a aparência primitiva das casas e dos edifícios, bem como as vestes dos transeuntes que encontrava.  
  
- Beeep.... Atualizando automaticamente dados relativos a este planeta... Parece que estamos diante de uma cidade primitiva, habitada por seres humanos com biótipo semelhante aos juraianos... Aparentemente são pacíficos ou indiferentes à nossa presença... E o seu estado tecnológico é muito atrasado, até mais do que era Jurai há milênios atrás. - Constata Mulligan.  
  
- Até que você sabe dizer o óbvio, Mulli... Mas, que idioma estranho é está?... Você não poderia fazer um favor para a gente, passar os dados desta linguagem estranha para meus tradutores espaciais? - Pergunta Sweety estranhando a complexidade da língua japonesa, que era uma novidade para ela.   
  
- É de fato, o nosso conhecimento do idioma galáctico padrão não vai adiantar muito... Concorda Calerom.  
  
- Afirmativo. Estou usando os meus sensores para captar a linguagem dos habitantes deste lugar num raio de dez quilômetros... Compilando e descompilando frases, sentenças, nomes e expressões idiomáticas com base nos meus conhecimentos de IA avançada... - Mulligan parece se concentrar e de suas costas sai uma antenazinha, o que faz um grupo de pessoas parar o que estavam fazendo naquela rua de Okayama neste momento e dar um minuto de atenção a aqueles estranhos visitantes extravagantemente vestidos.   
  
Usando os seus sensores e o seu sofisticado programa de tradução idiomática, Mulligan compila em instantes uma quantidade enorme de palavras e frases em japonês capaz de encher várias enciclopédias.  
  
- Processo de compilação terminado... Agora, transferindo dados para o micro-tradutor da senhorita Sweety... - Murmura Mulligan, transmitindo pela sua antena uma quantidade enorme de dados em velocidade infinitamente superior à de um modem ou uma unidade de fibra ótica.terrestre do século XXI;  
  
- Oh, Obrigado, Mulli... Agora deixe-me ver... - Sweety aperta os seus elegantes brincos, que serviam como um sofisticadíssimo sistema, capaz de fazê-la não apenas entender como falar fluentemente em diversas línguas de diferentes planetas. Contudo, foi necessária a ajuda de Mulligan, já que estes aparelhos não tinham nenhuma informação a respeito da linguagem terráquea.   
  
O robozinho não apenas fornecera um completo vocabulário em japonês moderno, como alguma coisa de inglês, já que ele conseguira captar uma aula audiovisual numa escola de idiomas estrangeiros a quatro quadras dali.   
  
- E então querida, deu para entender alguma coisa? - Pergunta Calerom ainda falando no idioma galáctico padrão.  
  
- Uhnnnn... Oh, meu Deus!... Cal, por favor, use isto! Não estou gostando nada do que eles estão falando da gente... - Sweety ao entender as primeiras palavras em japonês, fica subitamente nervosa e um tanto quanto irritada. Em seguida passa um de seus tradutores para Calerom.  
  
- Você vai querer que eu use ISTO? - Estranha Calerom ao reparar no tradutor em forma de um brinco.  
  
- Infelizmente só tenho este modelo, usado pelos membros femininos das embaixadas diplomáticas de meu planeta... Quer uma ajuda para colocá-lo em sua orelha?  
  
- Tudo bem, Sweetie.. É que não estou acostumado a mexer com estas... Ai, Ui, isto dói! - Reclama o pirata, queixando-se da dor quando Sweety prende o brinco no lóbulo direito de sua orelha.   
  
- Miau! - Dan-Oh-Ki parece zombar do seu infortunado mestre.  
  
- Querido, deu certo? Ai... Acho melhor a gente andar, pois pelo que estou sentido... - Diz Sweetie, visivelmente preocupada com a aglomeração humana que se forma ao redor deles.  
  
- Deixe-me ver... Um ajuste aqui, outro ali... e... - Diz Calerom tentando ajustar o sistema de versão/tradução do complexo aparelhozinho.  
  
De repente, as vozes dos desconhecidos habitantes tornam-se inteligíveis para ambos os aventureiros espaciais, porém, não da forma como eles queriam:  
  
"Quem são estes caras?"  
  
"A moça até que é linda, mas o cara ao lado dela e aquele coelho gordo são horrorosos!"  
  
"Será que estão fazendo um novo filme do George Lucas em Okayama?"  
  
"Mamãe, olha, são os inimigos dos Power Rangers!"  
  
"Ei, panacas, estão indo a um baile à fantasia a esta hora?"  
  
"Tio, quanto custa este robô? Eu quero!!!"  
  
"Ei gata, que tal largar este bundão e cair na balada junto comigo"  
  
"Estes jovens de hoje... Só querendo inventar moda..."  
  
- CHEGA! - Grita Calerom exasperado, fazendo o pessoal à sua volta calar-se momentaneamente.  
  
- Vamos, querido! Estou começando a ficar nervosa. - A princesa shandariana não faz se de rogada e pega imediatamente no braço de Calerom.  
  
- Tudo bem... Se eu soubesse, a gente jamais teria entrado nesta cidadezinha ridícula! - Diz Calerom mostrando a língua para os presentes.  
  
- A busca do conhecimento sempre tem um preço, mestre Calerom. - Comenta Mulligan, enquanto ele registra para si os conhecimentos obtidos com sua captação de dados.  
  
Os desastrados aventureiros espaciais afastam se daquele bairro, sentindo-se envergonhados e até ridicularizados.   
  
Além do mais, as roupas de pirata de Calerom, suas armas e apetrechos; - bem como o uniforme negro colante da Sweety - chamavam muita atenção. Sem falar nas aparências bizarras de Mulligan e de Dan-Oh-Ki.  
  
A sorte do infortunado quarteto é que Okayama não era uma cidade muito grande, com seus cem mil habitantes, e cerca de 25 minutos mais tarde, eles estão no centro da cidade, perto de um shopping.   
  
Contudo, os olhares indiscretos dos transeuntes estavam já incomodando Sweety. Assobios e cantadas começavam a ser mais comuns, irritando a linda aventureira.  
  
- Querido, vamos ter que trocar estas roupas... Nossos trajes espaciais chamam a atenção neste lugar exótico... - Diz ela para seu parceiro.  
  
- Concordo contigo, mas onde que iremos comprar algo se nem dinheiro temos? Nós... - Calerom parece estar aborrecido, tentando pensar em algo mirabolante para conseguir alguns trocados naquele planeta inóspito, primitivo e desconhecido para ele.  
  
- Mestres Calerom e Sweety... Tomei a liberdade de analisar taticamente nossa situação financeira através de meus sensores avançados e acho que posso dar umas dicas de como funciona o comércio e a economia local. - Diz Mulligan após ter feito nova amostragem de dados com seus sofisticados sensores, acessando todos os computadores da cidade, bem como sites de Internet em questão de segundos.  
  
- Desembucha, Mulli. - Diz Calerom, visivelmente entediado.  
  
- Bem na frente de nós, a menos de cem passos, está uma loja chamada Shopping Center, aonde existem várias lojas de roupas masculinas e femininas, cuja grande maioria ainda está aberta até as 22 horas. Como muitas delas não aceitam cartões de crédito, vamos ter que arranjar dinheiro em espécie numa espécie de cabina chamada caixas eletrônicos, do qual uma está na frente do Shopping. A moeda local chama-se Iene e... - Mulligan começa a tediosa explanação, não percebendo que de repente o seu mestre pirata tem uma inspiração genial ao ver o tal do caixa eletrônico.   
  
- Valeu, Mulli! Fui. - Diz Calerom andando a passos rápidos enquanto quase derruba um transeunte devido à pressa.  
  
- Espere, querido! - Diz Sweety, tentando correr atrás dele.  
  
Calerom vai ao caixa eletrônico localizado na frente do tal do shopping. Apesar de ser algo primitivo, era muito semelhante aos terminais bancários espaciais que ele estava acostumado a assaltar em suas andanças pela Galáxia.   
  
Ele espera a sua vez e finalmente tenta acessar o terminal passando o seu cartão de crédito modelo Galactic Express Gold, aceito em quase toda a Via Láctea, mas nada acontece.   
  
Depois da 3a tentativa frustrada, o foragido espacial se irrita e abre a porta eletromagnética simplesmente usando a sua força super-ampliada.   
  
Lá dentro, ele tenta usar o seu cartão - que foi clonado para ele poder sacar dinheiro à vontade - na máquina, só que em vão. Impaciente, o pirata espacial resolve apelar para o seu kit cibernético de ladrão que trazia junto à cintura.   
  
Em segundos, ele sai todo contente, carregando vários maços de notas de 10. mil ienes nas mãos. Só que na empolgação do seu primeiro furto na Terra, ele se esquecera de desativar a mini-câmera de vídeo existente na parte superior do caixa.  
  
- Querida, conseguimos! Agora vamos comprar umas roupas apropriadas e achar um restaurante para jantarmos em grande estilo! Ahahahahah! - Diz ele, triunfante.  
  
- Ai... Espero que o comércio daqui não feche cedo que nem no último planeta que visitamos pacificamente... - Comenta Sweety, já que em muitos planetas as lojas geralmente fechavam ao entardecer, quando não antes, dependendo do clima, costumes e hábitos culturais de cada povo..   
  
- Miaurrr!  
  
Após darem uma caminhada no Shopping, finalmente Sweety decide entrar numa enorme loja de roupas, cujas cores e modelos lhe agradaram.   
  
Para não chamar tanto a atenção, Mulligan usa seus recursos tecnológicos para se transformar em algo mais discreto, como um Cd-Player portátil estilo disc-man, com fios, fone de ouvido e tudo.  
  
- Boa noite! Sejam bem vindos à nossa loja, o que desejam? - Diz uma elegante vendedora de roupas, embora estranhasse o visual dos desconhecidos. Seriam artistas excêntricos ou turistas?  
  
- Gostaria de experimentar algumas roupas para o dia-a-dia e uns vestidos... - Responde Sweety conseguindo falar num idioma Japonês de forma clara e correta graças ao seu brinco tradutor de idiomas.   
  
- E quanto ao seu acompanhante? Não gostaria de comprar alguma coisa, uma calça, uma camisa? - Fala a vendedora, fazendo as perguntas de praxe.  
  
- Bem... Eu... Hã... eu estava precisando de... - Diz Calerom meio envergonhado. De fato, ele nunca foi de se preocupar com roupas, exceto quando precisava usar algum disfarce.  
  
- Acabaram de chegar uma nova remessa de modelos vindos da Europa. Espero que o senhor goste. - Diz a vendedora, sorrindo de uma ponta da orelha a outra, imaginando uma gorda comissão.  
  
Enquanto um impaciente (e faminto) Dan-Oh-Ki espera junto com um concentrado e pensativo Mulligan num dos banquinhos da loja, Sweety faz literalmente a festa:   
  
Além de comprar várias peças íntimas, duas dezenas de pares de meias e maiôs de banho, ela adquire alguns conjuntos esporte-fino, blusas, vestidos de festa, camisas esportes e calças jeans, tudo de bom e do melhor.   
  
A vendedora de roupas fica extasiada, imaginando a polpuda comissão que receberia naquele mês. Não era todo dia que vinham turistas dispostos a fazer aquele "banho de loja".  
  
Quanto a Calerom, além de ter passado vexame, tendo entrado por engano no provador feminino - e levando umas bifas da mulherada por isto - ele acabou descobrindo que não tinha a menor experiência em escolher roupas, já que sempre usara roupas de pirata ou de aventureiro.   
  
Após 15 minutos no provador, Sweety fica horrorizada ao vê-lo sair - vestido como se fosse um típico cafetão brega dos anos 70: Chapéu panamá branco, blazer bege-claro, calça de igual cor estilo boca de sino, camisa esporte cor-de-rosa e um chamativo lenço estilo pele de leopardo enrolado no pescoço; além de calçar meias com cores berrantes e sapatos plataforma bicolores.   
  
Após um pouco de discussão e persuasão feminina, a princesa consegue convencer o seu companheiro a voltar ao provador e ela mesmo faz questão de escolher as roupas dele:   
  
Uma camisa esporte cor vinho, um colete em padrão escocês de cor preta/vermelho escura, calças jeans clássicas e sapatos esporte.   
  
Além disto, ela comprara para ele uma calça extra, um casaco de couro legítimo, algumas camisas de manga curta, e vários pares de meias e de roupas de baixo.  
  
Enquanto uma funcionária da loja se encarregava de colocar em enormes sacolas a compra da noite de ambos os aventureiros, a vendedora mostrava o saldo da compra do dia para Sweety:  
  
- As suas compras ao todo ficaram em Quatrocentos Mil ienes, já incluído o desconto de dez por cento. - Diz a moça, fazendo força para não demonstrar que estava impressionada com a gigantesca compra feita pela dupla.  
  
- Bem... Vocês aceitam cartão de crédito? - Pergunta Calerom, procurando sondar as chances de usar seu cartão de crédito intergaláctico fraudulento.  
  
- Infelizmente para a primeira compra, não. - Responde a vendedora, um pouco contrariada.  
  
- Tudo bem, a gente vai pagar mesmo em dinheiro, aqui está. - Diz o pirata, sorrindo amarelo para a moça.  
  
A vendedora simplesmente arregala os olhos ao ver Calerom entregar alguns maços de dez mil ienes, bem como várias notas avulsas, somando a exorbitante quantia acima. Quem naqueles dias seria louco de andar com tanto dinheiro à mostra?  
  
- Bem... Parece estar em ordem... Aqui está a sua nota fiscal e podem pegar os pacotes apresentando este comprovante na saída... Muito obrigado pela preferência. - Comenta a vendedora no caixa, após conferir a exorbitante quantia de dinheiro.  
  
- Adorei esta loja! Muitíssimo obrigada. - Sorri Sweety, visivelmente satisfeita e já usando um elegante vestido terrestre.   
  
- É. Obrigado mesmo. A propósito, tem um restaurante aqui por perto? - Diz Calerom antes de sentir um outro ronco no estômago.  
  
- Sim. No shopping tem algumas lanchonetes na praça de alimentação, mas se preferir algo mais discreto, tem o La Francine's, um restaurante de comida internacional, perto do shopping, a apenas uma quadra.  
  
- Tudo bem, valeu, moça. - Responde o insuspeito "turista" Calerom fazendo o sinal de positivo com os dedos.  
  
- De nada, não há de quê.  
  
O grupo de aventureiros sai da loja sem perceber que minutos mais tarde a gerente da loja resolve telefonar para algum lugar, meio desconfiada, após dar uma baita bronca na infeliz vendedora.  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, o quarteto recém-chegado à Terra está matando a fome no dito restaurante.   
  
Enquanto Mulligan esperava pacientemente num canto do restaurante, tocando algumas músicas de arquivos mp3 baixadas na Internet, Calerom, Sweety e Dan-Oh-Ki tratavam de matar a fome diante dos escandalizados clientes do fino restaurante.  
  
Após a entrada, composta de uma sopa leve de aspargos e alguns tira-gostos, a dupla de aventureiros estava saboreando um risoto de arroz com champignons, uma generosa porção dupla de filé Mignon à Chautebriand e uma salada com kani-kama e palmitos, bem como a melhor garrafa de vinho da casa.   
  
Enquanto isto, debaixo da mesa, o cabbit de Calerom devorava um prato cheio de cenouras numa velocidade assustadora, para horror dos ricaços que freqüentavam o local.  
  
Sweety até que mantinha a sua etiqueta e bom gosto, como convinha a uma princesa, se bem que o mesmo não podia ser dito do nosso pirata espacial - cuja "etiqueta" (ou a falta de) lembrava à de sua chefe Ryoko - e do seu cabbit Dan-Oh-Ki, outro fominha mal acostumado.   
  
Em especial, o "mâitre" do restaurante olhava desconfiado para o singular grupo, tentando disfarçar a sua repugnância diante da falta de modos daquele almofadinha e do seu animal de estimação.   
  
Ele quase havia impedido o que julgava ser um extravagante grupo de turistas entrar com aquele bicho estranho, se não fosse os apelos da linda senhorita, dizendo-se tratar de uma espécie rara de felino.   
  
Cenouras cruas também não faziam parte do cardápio da casa, mas como o cliente sempre tem razão...  
  
- (Nhac, chomp) Ah... Querida Sweetie! Este jantar está uma delícia! (Nham, chomp). De vez em quando é uma boa variar... Comer sempre as rações de emergência para viagens cansa!... - Diz Calerom, literalmente devorando a sobremesa, uma torta gelada de sorvete com cerejas ao licor.  
  
- Realmente... Até que a comida dos terrestres é deliciosa. - Comenta Sweety, preocupada com os olhares de desaprovação que os outros freqüentadores lançavam sobre o seu parceiro.  
  
- Mestre Calerom, acho que temos um assunto urgente a tratar - Fica preocupado Mulligan, transmitindo seus pensamentos para o brinco tradutor do seu mestre pelo fone de ouvido, ao ver uma viatura de polícia se aproximando do caixa eletrônico arrombado pelo pirata espacial.  
  
- Deixa de ser chato, Mulli! - Protesta Calerom enquanto ele dá mais uma abocanhada na torta de sorvete.  
  
- Mas mestre...  
  
- Sabe, Sweetie, até que não é uma má idéia fazer um pé de meia neste planeta... Com a minha astúcia e seu poder, nós podemos faturar uma boa grana e... - Comenta o convencido pirata bebendo um cálice de vinho sem a menor etiqueta.   
  
- Mas, Cal, eu ainda acho que você teria mais chances se procurasse um emprego honesto... - Comenta Sweety, desta vez num tom mais sério e mais íntimo de voz. A sua linda face estava pensativa e melancólica naquele momento.  
  
- Querida, mas você não me disse uma vez que achava a vida de pirata muito excitante e cheia de emoções? - Calerom percebe a intenção da conversa de sua parceira, e tenta diplomaticamente sair pela tangente, mas...  
  
- Realmente concordo, mas se a gente for se casar um dia, eu queria que... Você arranjasse algo mais estável... - O olhar de Sweety era doce, mas um pouco triste e pensativo. O seu maior medo não era pela vida arriscada que levava, mas de acabar perdendo Calerom de vez.  
  
- Mas, querida... Você sabe muito bem que não nasci em berço de ouro. E depois... Não vejo outra forma de te dar o luxo e conforto que você merece.  
  
- Cal... Eu não me apaixonei por você pelo seu tesouro ou pelas aventuras, mas sim pelo que você... - Sorri a princesa ternamente, fitando os olhos escuros de seu parceiro.  
  
- Aham, com licença, senhores... Aqui está a conta que vocês pediram. - Subitamente o "mâitre" do restaurante reaparece, interrompendo o clima romântico.  
  
- Ótimo, quanto a gente deve, chefia? - Diz Calerom fingindo que não ficou incomodado.  
  
- Contando com a sobremesa, e a taxa de 10%, são exatamente 50 mil ienes...- Diz, com voz séria e empertigada, o funcionário do restaurante, vestido à caráter, com a tradicional gravata borboleta.  
  
- "Ei, Mulli, quanto dá isto se convertido em créditos juraianos?" - Cochicha Calerom em direção ao seu robô, ainda disfarçado.  
  
- "São exatamente 500 créditos juraianos, mestre". - Responde Mulligan, usando do transmissor existente no brinco cedido pela princesa Sweety ao pirata.  
  
- O quê! Mas isto é um... - Calerom tenta protestar, já que o custo do jantar era simplesmente um roubo, tanto em ienes como na moeda de Jurai.  
  
- A garrafa de vinho que o senhor pediu era um legítimo Chateau Du Valle Safra 1933... Somente ela vale 40000 ienes... - Diz o mâitre, meio desconfiado.  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos pagar com... Epa! Querida, poderia-me contar o dinheiro? Não tenho paciência para isto... - Calerom tem um péssimo pressentimento ao notar que haviam gastado demais nas compras do Shopping. Fingindo-se de desentendido, ele passa o dinheiro restante para sua namorada.  
  
- Deixe-me ver... "Cal, acho que temos problemas... Só estamos com 10 mil ienes..." - Sweety fica desconsertada após ter conferido pela segunda vez o maço de notas restantes e decide alertar o seu parceiro para a falta de fundos., sussurrando no ouvido dele   
  
- "O quê? Mas eu..." - Calerom sente que estava em sérios apuros.  
  
- Bem, o senhor tem cartão de crédito internacional? - O mâitre do restaurante se aproxima e decide entrar na conversa, pois tinha outras mesas para atender.   
  
- Por que não disse isto antes? E claro que eu tenho! - Diz Calerom, pensando em dar uma de esperto, entregando o seu cartão.  
  
- Tudo bem, aguarde um momento, que vou conversar com o gerente e fazer a transação.   
  
-   
  
Neste momento, dois policiais haviam entrado no restaurante e, passando direto pelas mesas, foram conversar diretamente com o gerente do estabelecimento. Uma viatura da polícia de Okayama fica a postos na saída do restaurante. Apenas Sweety e Mulligan percebem o inquietante fato.  
  
- "Cal... Estes homens não estão aqui para uma visita de cortesia..." - Sussurra Sweety para o ouvido de seu parceiro.  
  
- "Fica fria. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, executaremos a manobra 53."- Diz Calerom tomando apressadamente seu último gole de vinho. No caso, a manobra 53 seria "atire e fuja", usando o Dan-Oh-Ki transformado como veículo de fuga.  
  
- "Mas nós não podemos entrar em confronto com a polícia... Esqueceu que estamos sem nave?" - Tenta protestar Sweety, que era bem mais sensata que seu aloprado parceiro.  
  
- "Mas e o Dan? Ele não...?" - Calerom tenta contra-argumentar, mas...  
  
- "Se fosse você, não contava com isto..."  
  
Sweety, com um olhar cético, abre a toalha que recobria a mesa e lá embaixo aponta para um Dan-Oh-Ki sonolento, preguiçoso e de barriga para o ar, depois de ter comido dezenas de cenouras. Calerom fica com sua característica cara de tacho, já que as suas chances de convencer o cabbit a se transformar em nave ficaram próximas a zero após a comilança, ao contrário da sempre eficiente Ryo-Oh-Ki se sua antiga mestra:  
  
- Bem, Sweetie, acho melhor nos prepararmos para o plano 99 caso as coisas derem errado. - Suspira o fora-da-lei. O Plano 99 era o último recurso à disposição da dupla, sendo traduzido como "salve-se como puder".  
  
Um minuto mais tarde, o mâitre do restaurante volta, com uma cara de poucos amigos, trazendo o cartão de volta.   
  
Instintivamente Calerom faz um sinal para que Sweety fique atenta, pronta para pegar os pacotes de roupas, que estavam por perto. Os sensores de Mulligan começam a piscar, nervosos.   
  
- Humpf... O senhor não possui outro cartão de crédito? - Diz o chefe dos garçons, lançando um olhar cético ao que ele julgava ser um caloteiro.  
  
- Ei, qual é o problema? Este é um autêntico cartão Galactic Express Gold, que é aceito em mais de 250 mil planetas diferentes e o mais... - Tenta enrolar o pirata.  
  
- Não me venha com brincadeiras. Nunca ouvi falar deste cartão fajuto! - Diz secamente o funcionário do requintado restaurante.   
  
- Oras, mas este cartão é...- Calerom tenta argumentar, tentando ganhar mais alguns segundos.  
  
- É melhor o senhor pagar a conta em cheque ou dinheiro antes que eu chame...- Diz o mâitre, com expressão severa. Por debaixo da mesa, Calerom já pensava em sacar a sua arma quando...  
  
Subitamente o impasse é rompido pela chegada de dois policiais uniformizados, o que faz os demais presentes ficarem inquietos.   
  
- Ei, parados aí, seus vigaristas caloteiros! - Diz o policial mais adiantado, apontando o dedo para Calerom e Sweety.  
  
- Ei, quem disse que somos vigaristas? Eu sou uma pessoa de respeito! - A moça fica indignada ao ser chamada desta forma e protesta.  
  
- É aquele homem mesmo? - Pergunta o outro policial ao gerente, que estava acompanhado do atendente.  
  
- É ele. O meu funcionário disse que ele entrou há quarenta minutos aqui. - Diz o gerente do restaurante ao guarda.  
  
- Ei, o que foi, pessoal? Calma aí que a gente... - Diz Calerom tentando soltar um sorriso amarelo para todos, enquanto o mâitre, se afasta dele, preocupado.  
  
- Ei, vocês! Venham conosco! Vocês estão presos por assaltar o caixa eletrônico do centro! - Diz o policial mais próximo, dando voz de prisão.  
  
- O quê? - Grita o mâitre, incrédulo, pensando estar diante apenas de um aproveitador qualquer e não de um bandido de verdade..  
  
- Agora, Sweetie!  
  
Sweeiy salta de seu assento para trás com uma agilidade espantosa, fazendo um salto mortal, ao mesmo tempo em que aciona no ar o seu dispositivo de distorção de imagens, que tornava sua figura praticamente invisível a olho nu.   
  
Aproveitando a confusão, ela pega algumas das sacolas com as roupas compradas no Shopping que estavam no chão e corre para fora.  
  
Mulligan volta à sua forma original e também resolve fugir do restaurante, usando seus jatos propulsores e quebrando a janela.. Antes disto, com o seu braço mecânico, ele aproveita para pegar o restante das sacolas deixadas pela Sweety.  
  
Aproveitando a confusão criada, Calerom se levanta da sua cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que dá um chute violento - jogando a mesa com os restos de comida e talheres em direção aos policiais. Um alvoroço e princípio de tumulto começam a agitar a tranqüilidade do local.  
  
Dan-Oh-Ki, ainda sob o efeito da comilança, investe contra o policial mais próximo, soltando um miado selvagem, mas devido ao seu peso e ao excesso de comida ingerida, ele apenas acerta a barriga do guarda, fazendo-o cair.   
  
O outro policial tenta pegá-lo, mas o cabbit dá no pé, tomando impulso com um enorme pulo.   
  
O desventurado quarteto tenta fugir pela rua, sendo perseguidos pelos policiais e pelos funcionários do restaurante.  
  
- Ai, se eu soubesse disto, eu teria regulado nas compras no shopping! - Diz Sweetie, visivelmente abalada pela confusão.  
  
- Da próxima vez, me lembre de não comprar uma garrafa tão cara de vinho! - Fala Calerom admitindo também a sua parte da culpa.  
  
- Mestre, temos problemas! Infelizmente a esquina da rua está bloqueada por uma viatura primitiva... Dois integrantes armados... Taxa de perigo: 25%; - Alerta Mulligan.   
  
- Ah, Deixa que eu cuido deles! - Calerom saca a sua pistola laser e aponta para o carro. Os policiais saem pelas portas laterais e se preparam para atirar.  
  
- Querido, não!  
  
Sweety percebe a burrada que Calerom iria fazer e no último instante ela segura o braço dele, desviando o tiro. Contudo, o disparo e suficiente para arrebentar um hidrante na calçada, fazendo jorrar um enorme jato d'água em todas as direções, causando o caos na rua e afastando momentaneamente os policiais, que buscam abrigo.   
  
- Por que desviou o tiro? - Pergunta Calerom, meio assustado com a inesperada situação.  
  
- Ficou louco, amor? A gente já está numa situação ruim. E se causarmos um ferido que seja, nós estaremos fritos neste planeta! - Responde Sweety.  
  
- É, acho que tem razão... - Concorda o pirata, arrependido.   
  
- Parem aí, seus vigaristas! - Grita um dos guardas  
  
- Mas vamos dar um jeito de fugir daqui! Pois aí vem gente! - Grita Calerom , se preparando para fugir.  
  
- Miauuu! - Diz Dan-Oh-Ki, sem a menor vontade - e capacidade - de se transformar em nave espacial ou outro veículo qualquer por estar fazendo a digestão no momento.  
  
Correndo como loucos, os quatros fora-da-lei tentam despistar sem muito sucesso os guardas que saem em sua perseguição.   
  
Embora os policiais tenham sido treinados para não atirarem a esmo em fugitivos, Calerom percebe que estão numa enrascada, pois percebe com o canto do olho que um deles está contatando a central em busca de reforços. Estando a pé e com muito pouca munição, seria uma questão de tempo até eles serem presos num planeta desconhecido para ambos.   
  
Só que, para a sua sorte, ele vê um pequeno carrinho parando em sua frente.   
  
O seu dono - um senhor de óculos de meia idade - começa a abrir a porta, totalmente distraído, e sem perceber a confusão a poucos metros dele.   
  
Calerom sorri e segurando no braço esquerdo de Sweety apressa o passo. Aquilo seria a última chance deles.  
  
- Ei, o quê? - Pergunta o senhor ao perceber a mão forte e pesada pousando em seu ombro.  
  
- Desculpe, cara, mas precisamos de seu carro. - Diz Calerom, com um sorriso maldoso.  
  
O pirata espacial dá um sopapo de leve no pobre japonês, que cai de bunda no chão, enquanto que Sweety e os outros montam no pequeno veículo, jogando os pacotes no banco traseiro. Quase em seguida, Calerom monta, entregando imediatamente a chave que tomara do cidadão à Sweety, que ajusta os cintos de segurança..  
  
- Mas, Cal, como vou saber dirigir esta geringonça primitiva?.. Eu... - Hesita Sweety diante dos controles antiquados do carrinho, enquanto os policiais se aproximam, gritando.  
  
- Bote a chave e manda ver! Os caras estão chegando! - Diz o pirata, visivelmente nervoso.  
  
- Tá bom, seu chato! - Responde Sweety fazendo uma cara de quem não gostou.   
  
A jovem princesa Shandariana era uma excelente pilota, mas quase não sabia nada da mecânica primitiva dos automóveis do Planeta Terra. Ao ver os policiais se aproximando, ela nervosamente liga o automóvel e acelera-o mais rapidamente que pode...   
  
Só que de marcha à ré. Causando uma confusão enorme na rua até bater de leve num outro carro.   
  
Os policiais que estavam perseguindo o grupo ordenam que ela pare, mas em seguida, o pequeno veículo sai com tudo pela frente, já que ela estava acelerando ao máximo.   
  
Os guardas e uns transeuntes saem da frente enquanto o carrinho vai trombando e esbarrando em todos os veículos que aparecem, quase provocando uma colisão ao entrar num cruzamento com o sinal vermelho...  
  
- Puxa, meu bem, não sabia que estes veículos primitivos eram tão difíceis de dirigir... - Comenta a jovem princesa, tentando manter a calma.  
  
- Mas até que você está indo bem... Eu não teria feito nada melhor.. - Tenta tranqüilizar-se Calerom, após ter batido na cabeça no vidro do para-brisas.  
  
- Miau?? -Dan-Oh-Ki lança um olhar de séria dúvida sobre seu mestre.  
  
- Ah, Dan, esquece. - Rebate Calerom.  
  
- Mas, aonde vamos, Cal? Eu não conheço nada por aqui e... - Diz Sweetie preocupada, ao constatar que o pequeno carro de passeio não tinha um sistema navegador de bordo, coisa corriqueira nos veículos espaciais.  
  
- Se me permite, Senhorita Sweety, sugiro que tome a estrada à sua direita. Assim sairemos da cidade e iremos para a área montanhosa, aonde teremos mais chances de despistar os nossos perseguidores... - Responde calmamente Mulligan.  
  
- Mulli?... Mas, como? - Pergunta o pirata espacial, incrédulo.  
  
- Enquanto vocês estavam jantando, tomei a liberdade de usar os meus sensores e traçar um mapa tridimensional da cidade e suas adjacências no meu sistema de bordo... - Limita-se a responder simplesmente o módulo artificial.  
  
- Até que você é um gênio, Mulli! Hahaha! Bem que fiz bem ao ter como parceiro! - Diz Calerom, surpreso. Até que Mulligan não era tão chato assim.  
  
- Não há de quê, mestre Calerom. - Diz Mulligan, visivelmente envaidecido.  
  
- Só que vamos ter que pensar em como a gente vai agir, Cal... Estamos apenas com pouco dinheiro e para piorar... - Sweety entra na conversa, enquanto tenta aprender em questão de secundos como se pilota um veículo terrestre.  
  
- Fica fria, já escapamos de coisa pior... Ei, Mulligan, o que você nos sugere? - Pergunta Calerom, mais calmo, porém...  
  
- Detectei Três viaturas policiais a três quilômetros de distância... Tempo estimado de encontro e abordagem: Menos de cinco minutos... - Responde Mulligan mostrando num holograma refletido no vidro da frente, a posição do veículo de fuga dos aventureiros espaciais e a localização das viaturas que detectara em seu radar.  
  
- Sei, mas como podemos escapar deles usando esta banheira lerda? - Pergunta Sweety.  
  
- Não há como. Os carros dos oponentes são muito mais velozes do que o nosso... - Replica Mulligan, dentro da mais estrita lógica.   
  
- Então nós vamos ter que livrarmos dele à bala, certo? - Comenta Calerom, se preparando para sacar a sua pistola, mas amargamente constatando que restavam poucas munições no pente de energia da mesma.  
  
- Errado. Iniciar procedimentos para teletransporte limitado em situação crítica... Selecionando localidade aleatória para a gente fugir sem deixar pistas... - Começa a dizer Mulligan num tom sério.  
  
- Você está falando sério, Mulli?... O que pretende?. - Pergunta Calerom tentando imaginar aonde o robozinho havia aprendido teletransporte, pois nunca ouvira falar disto.  
  
- 5, 4, 3,... - O robozinho começa a piscar em vários tons de luz e inicia a contagem regressiva.  
  
- Acho que ele está, querido - Comenta Sweety, sem fazer nada.  
  
- Mulligan! O que você... - Grita inutilmente Calerom.  
  
- 2, 1.... Zero!!!  
  
Antes que Calerom ou Sweety percebam, Mulligan ativa um dispositivo de emergência interno e as luzes de seu visor começam a brilhar mais e mais... Num instante, o carrinho onde o pirata, a princesa e o cabbit estão acelera rumo ao infinito e de repente some, sem deixar rastros, numa fração de segundos.  
  
Enquanto isto, há poucos minutos atrás, na residência dos Masaki, a vida continuava normal como sempre.   
  
Ryoko, Aeka e Washu relaxavam na luxuosa terma onsen dimensional, enquanto Sasami preparava o delicioso jantar de sábado na cozinha.   
  
A jovem princesa havia saído mais cedo do banho para preparar a janta, já que os Azaka e Kamidake humanos iriam aparecer naquela noite, sem falar da dupla Kiyone e Mihoshi, que também foram convidadas. .   
  
O prato da noite seria um delicioso Yakisoba à la Sasami, acompanhado de uma generosa porção de Sukiyaki e alguns Sushis.   
  
Embora a comida do dia a dia fosse farta e gostosa, Sasami tinha o costume de caprichar nos finais de semana, quando os seus dois cavaleiros guardiões retornavam da cidade, junto com as policiais galácticas.   
  
Para ela, esta era uma ótima ocasião tanto de reencontrar com seus amigos, como de aprimorar seus conhecimentos culinários, que já eram grandes.   
  
Enquanto isto, Katsuhito, o avô de Tenchi, descansava na sala de estar, lendo calmamente o jornal do dia, enquanto o seu neto tinha um raro momento de privacidade na sua sala de estudos.   
  
A ocasião que as meninas iam tomar banho era um dos poucos momentos aonde ele podia estudar ou descansar sem ser assediado por Aeka ou Ryoko.   
  
Tenchi estava resolvendo as tarefas escolares de sempre quando ouve a extensão do telefone do quarto de seu pai tocar. Ele decide pegar, mas percebe que o sinal cessara imediatamente. Mais tranqüilo, ele volta a se concentrar resolvendo seus exercícios de matemática.   
  
- Pronto, Residência Masaki? Aqui é a Sasami. - Diz a jovem de cabelos azuis que acabara de atender a extensão da cozinha.  
  
- Oi, Sasami-chan, aqui quem fala é o Nobuyuki, tudo bem? Como vai o pessoal? - Responde o pai de Tenchi que estava naquele momento, ligando de um orelhão perto de um hotel 3 estrelas.  
  
- Estão todos bem... Daqui a pouco vai ser servido o jantar... - Comenta a jovem dona de casa, que na opinião do pai de Tenchi, era a única garota que ele apoiaria para se casar com o seu único filho.  
  
- Nossa, que pena que não vou estar aqui! Eh, eh, eh. Estou em Kyoto, cuidando de um projeto de lançamento de um novo condomínio residencial, e vou ter que ficar até o final da semana que vem. Mas não se preocupem, porque deixei um pouco de dinheiro para vocês comprarem algo no lugar de sempre. E na segunda, estou mandando mais um pouco pelo banco... Ah, e mais uma coisa: Só não fale isto para a sua irmã Aeka e a Ryoko, sabe como elas são... - Comenta Nobuyuki, conhecendo os hábitos consumistas da princesa juraiana e a total inabilidade da pirata espacial para economizar um iene que fosse.  
  
- Tudo bem, tio Nobuyuki... Pode ficar tranqüilo... - Suspira Sasami, concordando com ele. Apesar de ser a mais nova de todas, a jovem princesinha Juraiana era a mais bem sensata da turma e a única com a qual o pai de Tenchi podia contar.   
  
- Asaka, Kamidake e as meninas chegaram? - Pergunta Nobuyuki, se referindo aos legendários cavaleiros juraianos que conhecera quando viajou junto com Tenchi e as garotas no espaço.  
  
- Ainda não... Mas estão para chegar...  
  
- Tudo bem, e fala pro Tenchi não esquecer de ir ao banco e pagar as contas na semana que vem, tá? Preciso desligar, mas tenham um ótimo jantar e um ótimo final de semana, e mande lembranças para o Otousan... - Diz Nobuyuki olhando para o relógio. De fato, ele ainda tinha que se hospedar no hotel, comer alguma coisa e tomar banho antes de descansar.  
  
- Tá legal, tio Nobuyuki!   
  
- Até mais, Sasami-chan!  
  
Tchau!  
  
Sasami desliga o telefone e volta para a cozinha. Ainda ela precisava preparar um monte de coisas, e provavelmente o jantar sairia mais tarde. Só que isto não a preocupava em demasia, já que seus cavaleiros juraianos costumavam fazer algumas compras antes de visitarem-na e a dupla Kiyone/Mihoshi havia confirmado que iriam chegar atrasadas devido a um compromisso urgente.  
  
A pequena garota de olhos cor de rosa termina de preparar os ingredientes do Yakisoba e coloca-os na chapa, já previamente aquecida. Depois ela cuidaria dos sushis, com o capricho que era peculiar. Embora Tenchi niichan tivesse prometido a ela que iria dar uma ajuda na cozinha assim que terminasse as tarefas da escola, a jovem Sasami era bastante eficiente para fazer uma gostosa refeição em pouco tempo.  
  
A pequena Ryo-Oh-Ki entra na cozinha e num pulo preciso, ela sobe no ombro da pequena jovem e em seguida, fica sentada em cima da cabeça da jovem princesa, como lhe era habitual. Embora Ryoko fosse sua mestra, a poderosa cabbit de pelos marrons era muito mais afeiçoada à pequena segunda princesa de Jurai, pelo seu jeito meigo e carinhoso.  
  
- Ryo-Oh-Ki-chan? Você está com fome?  
  
- Miii! - Exclama afirmativamente a pequena cabbit, atraída pelo cheiro das tiras de cenoura que a princesa estava cozinhando.  
  
- Tá legal, deixe-me terminar de assar o Yakisoba e aí vou te dar uma cenou...  
  
- Miiiauuu! - De repente o pelo da Ryo-Oh-Ki se eriça e ela começa a miar desesperada, como se pressentisse algo.  
  
- O que foi, Ryo-Oh...   
  
De repente Sasami percebe que algo está errado e olha na direção da janela. O ruído vindo de um motor é quase ensurdecedor. A última coisa que ela vê é um carro surgindo do nada, indo em alta velocidade colidir com a cozinha, juntamente no ponto aonde ela estava. Ela larga imediatamente o garfo e a estápula com os quais estava mexendo o yakisoba e só tem tempo para gritar de forma dramática:  
  
- Tenchi Niichan!!!  
  
- Miauuuuu!!! - Mia Ryo-Oh-Ki, de forma desesperada.  
  
Notas do Capítulo:   
  
Mâitre: O mâitre em restaurantes de luxo é o funcionário encarregado de recepcionar fregueses, indicar eventuais mesas vagas, além de receber as contas do mesmo;   
  
Ienes: Para se ter uma idéia do dinheiro que Calerom e Sweety gastaram nas compras, aqui vai a conversão da quantia em ienes para reais:  
  
Compra na Loja de Roupas: 400.000 Ienes ou R$10.680,00 Reais.  
  
Conta do Restaurante: 50.000 Ienes ou R$ 1.335,00 Reais  
  
Custo do Vinho que Calerom tomou: 40.000 Ienes ou R$ 1.068,00 Reais  
  
O que sobrou de dinheiro no fim: 10.000 Ienes ou R$ 267,00 Reais.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Revisão: 26/12/2003  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	5. Sem Necessidade para Acidentes

CAPÍTULO 5 - SEM NECESSIDADE PARA UM ACIDENTE AUTOMOBILÍSTICO .   
  
Okayama, Residência dos Masaki: Um minuto antes de surgir o carro aonde estava Calerom e companhia - prestes a colidir na frente da cozinha, onde Sasami estava cozinhando..  
  
Na terma onsen dimensional construída no banheiro pela Washu, as três garotas (Ryoko, Aeka e a própria) tentavam relaxar como podiam.   
  
- Ai, que pena, como o tempo passa tão rápido... Mal começamos a semana e hoje é sábado. - Suspira preguiçosamente Ryoko, nua, enquanto toma sua tigelinha de sakê, estando com o seu corpo esguio parcialmente mergulhado nas águas mornas da terma.  
  
- O tempo é uma medida estabelecida pela humanidade, cara Ryoko. As nossas sensações psicológicas internas é que alteram a percepção dele andar mais lento ou mais rápido. - Comenta Washu, que estava mergulhada perto dela, enquanto continuava digitando alguma coisa ininteligível no seu teclado subespacial.  
  
- Bem, não entendi muita coisa, mas concordo com o que você disse, Washu. - Diz a pirata espacial, tomando outro gole da bebida feita de arroz fermentado.  
  
- Humm... Acho que não é bem isto o seu problema, Ryoko-san... - Diz ironicamente Aeka, que estava enrolada numa toalha de banho, um pouco afastada das duas, descansando numa pedra lisa, enquanto toma um banho com o Sol artificial criado pela genial cientista.  
  
- Será que me recordo de ter pedido a sua estúpida opinião? - Ryoko começa a ficar irritada com a intromissão de sua eterna rival na conversa.   
  
- Acho que no seu caso, o tempo passa rápido demais simplesmente porque você não trabalha, ao contrário de mim, da Sasami-chan, da Mihoshi-san e da Kiyone-san. - Aeka não se faz de rogada e alfineta mais ainda a pirata espacial.  
  
- Ah, é? E quem fica largando a faxina diária para ficar grudada no aparelho de karaokê e assistindo aquelas novelas? Seria eu? - Ryoko começa a erguer o tom de voz, enquanto termina de beber o sakê num trago pela boca da garrafinha de cerâmica.  
  
- Oras, pelo menos eu ajudo na limpeza da casa, ao contrário de uma piratinha vagal que só fica assaltando a geladeira entre as refeições e não sai de perto do aparelho de videogame do Lorde Tenchi. - Sorri maliciosamente a princesa juraiana.  
  
- Meninas, vamos parar com isto! Esta terma me custou dias de trabalho e não gostaria de vê-la destruída. - Diz Washu, séria, se referindo a um incidente anterior aonde uma confusão envolvendo as duas briguentas quase destruiu a sua criação máxima em termos de conforto e lazer.  
  
- A gente não está brigando, Washu-chan! - Diz desdenhosamente Aeka sabendo que Washu não gostava de ser chamada de outra forma, enquanto apertava as bochechas da Ryoko. Da última vez que se esqueceu isto e acabou tratando Washu de uma maneira desdenhosa, ela foi transformada numa lesma espacial.  
  
- É, só estamos expondo de forma aberta e civilizada nossas diferenças de... - Fala Ryoko num raro momento de concordância com sua rival amorosa enquanto tenta puxar o cabelo de Aeka..   
  
De repente um bip começa a se ouvido do teclado de Washu e a tela de seu bizarro computador começa a emitir um alerta, chamando a sua atenção.  
  
- O que? Pelas particulas subatômicas de Planck! Um teletransporte classe delta-C3 aqui por perto? Deixe-me ver... Velocidade média de 60 km/hora... veículo de médio porte... Local provável de colisão... A cozinha da casa do Tenchi-dono!... - Diz ela em tom de voz dramático.  
  
- Washu-chan, o que significa?... - Aeka fica incrédula ao ouvir isto e um arrepio percorre a sua espinha ao se lembrar que Sasami havia saído mais cedo do banho para preparar a janta.  
  
- Merda, só faltava essa! - Ryoko percebe o que a cientista maluca queria dizer e se prepara para agir.  
  
Quase no mesmo instante, ouve-se um grito desesperado da cozinha. Era a voz de Sasami, completamente apavorada:  
  
- Tenchi-niichan!!!  
  
- Sasami-chan, não! NÃÃÃOOO!!!- Aeka fica desesperada, e começa a chorar, sem saber o que fazer direito.   
  
- Droga! - Com um gesto, a impulsiva Ryoko se teletransporta rapidamente para a cozinha, sem se importar com o fato de ainda estar nua e molhada.  
  
- Vamos indo, Aeka! - Com um clique no teclado, Washu sai da terma, flutuando e fazendo o mesmo com a assustada Aeka. Como que por milagre, as roupas de ambas aparecem, vestindo automaticamente seus corpos. Na fração de segundo seguinte, a princesa juraiana e a cientista maluca desaparecem da terma.   
  
  
  
Tenchi também ouvira o grito desesperado de Sasami do seu quarto e sai correndo, quase tropeçando nos degraus da escadaria. Ele estava literalmente com o coração na mão e se preparava para o pior, quando repentinamente encontra com o seu avô.na porta da cozinha. Sem pensar muito, ele entra e...   
  
Literalmente cai no chão com um enorme jato de sangue saindo do nariz. O seu rosto estava literalmente roxo diante da cena inusitada.  
  
Sasami havia se encolhido na frente do fogão, diante da tragédia iminente. Ela estava totalmente paralisada de pavor, só que ao invés do violento impacto do veículo surgido do nada, ela sente um par de braços envolvendo o seu delicado corpo e o da pequena Ryo-Oh-Ki, bem como um toque quente, mas protetor.  
  
- Ryoko Neechan?! - Diz ela ao sentir a presença da pirata espacial, que apesar de suas eternas desavenças com a sua irmã mais velha, queria o seu bem.   
  
- Miauuu?! - Exclama Ryo-Oh-Ki diante de sua mestra.  
  
- Sasami! Ainda bem! Ué?! Já era para ter... - Diz Ryoko, serntindo-se aliviada a princípio, só que totalmente desconcertada pelo impacto que não ocorreu.   
  
A pequena princesa e a cabbit reparam que Ryoko estava as protegendo com o seu próprio corpo, assim que se teleportara da terma para a cozinha na velocidade de um raio. E nenhuma das duas se incomodou com o fato dela estar ainda nua e meio molhada.   
  
A jovem de cabelo espetado olha pela janela e vê o causador da confusão, um típico automóvel de passeio japonês com pelo menos dois tripulantes dentro.   
  
Mas como este veículo aparecera sem fazer barulho, e, o que ainda era mais desconcertante, de um ângulo totalmente improvável, já que por aquele lado, na frente somente tinha o lago que circundava a residência dos Masaki e era impossível para um carro percorrer a estreita ponte de madeira?  
  
E o que era mais surpreendente, o veículo estava suspenso, flutuando a mais de um metro e meio de altura acima do solo, tendo parado a menos de trinta centímetros antes de se colidir com a parede da cozinha.  
  
Ryoko vê pela janela dois vultos enormes do lado de fora e deixa escapar um suspiro misto de alívio e frustração. Então foram eles que...  
  
Logo em seguida, aparecem Aeka e Washu no recinto da cozinha. Ainda sem reparar no pobre Tenchi desmaiado (por causa da visão da nudez da Ryoko) e o impassível Katsuhito diante da porta, a irmã de Sasami sai correndo em direção a ela, quase aos prantos:  
  
- Sasami-chan! Você está bem? Oh, eu jamais me perdoaria se você sofresse qualquer coisa!... - Diz a Primeira Princesa de Jurai, visivelmente preocupada.  
  
- Está tudo bem, Aeka-neechan! A Ryoko-neechan protegeu a mim e a Ryo-Oh-ki-chan... - Explica Sasami, um pouco mais calma.  
  
- Eu sou grata a você por ter protegido... Ryoko? O que você faz aqui pelada deste jeito? Vá se vestir, sua exibicionista! - Aeka a principio agradece à pirata espacial por ter protegido sua irmãzinha, mas no instante seguinte percebe que ela está nua em pêlo e o seu orgulho ferido fala mais alto.  
  
- Humpf. É assim que me agradece, Aeka? Enquanto você ficou se descabelando sem saber o que fazer, eu agi. Se ficasse que nem você se preocupando com o que vestir, sua irmãzinha já estaria... - Diz Ryoko com visível tom de crítica na voz.  
  
- Não se atreva a falar deste modo comigo, sua... - Vocifera Aeka.   
  
- Aeka neechan, por favor, a Ryoko neechan fez isto com a melhor das intenções. - Sasami tenta defender a pirata espacial, como sempre fazia quando percebia que sua irmã estava excedendo.  
  
- Sasami! eu... - Aeka tenta contra-argumentar, mas fica encabulada quando percebe a presença de mais gente do lado de fora.   
  
- Hummm... Então estava certa. Não é de se admirar que o carro tenha parado antes de colidir com a cozinha... - Murmura Washu enquanto termina de analisar a cena com o seu teclado, detectando dois feixes poderosos de energia segurando o veículo recém-aparecido.  
  
- Heh. Tem razão, minha cara Washu-chan. Realmente os guardiões fizeram um trabalho eficiente. - Comenta Katsuhito, com a sua habitual calma, mais uma vez.  
  
Enquanto isto, os guardiões de Aeka, Asaka e Kamidake, conversam entre si enquanto percebem a aproximação de seus equivalentes humanos.  
  
- Puxa, foi por um triz, meu caro Asaka. - Comenta o Kamidake robótico em seu habitual tom jovial de voz.  
  
- Realmente. Uma maneira bem incomum de se iniciar uma noite de sábado. - Responde seu companheiro, bem mais sério e esperiente.   
  
- Mas é bem melhor do que enfrentar ameaças alienígenas ou segurar eventualmente algum monstro fugitivo do laboratório da cientista Washu. - Conclui Kamidake, se referindo aos incidentes "triviais" que costumavam acontecer na casa dos Masaki depois da volta das garotas.  
  
- Isto com certeza. - Responde Asaka robótico.  
  
De repente, da estrada, aparecem correndo os cavaleiros juraianos Asaka e Kamidake, que haviam percebido o perigo ao verem o estranho veículo aparecer do nada e correr em direção à casa dos Masaki.   
  
Ambos os lendários guerreiros haviam se preparado para usar seus poderes jurai, da distância que se encontravam, só que ficaram mais tranqüilos quando viram seus similares robóticos darem conta do recado.  
  
- Belo trabalho, rapazes. Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor. - Diz o Asaka humano, para seus similares robóticos, vestindo no momento uma camisa xadrez azul-escuro, calça jeans, sapatos pretos e uma jaqueta de couro. Ele estava ofegante, ainda mais que carregava uma mochila contendo um videogame e vários CD-ROMS dentro da mesma, com os quais esperava derrotar sua mestra Sasami..  
  
- Não há de que, caro colega. Percebemos sua aproximação, mas como estávamos próximos, achamos por bem agir o mais depressa. - Responde seu equivalente robótico, programado para ter a mesma personalidade do antigo cavaleiro..  
  
- Lady Sasami, você está bem? Nós... - Grita o cavaleiro Kamidake, que estava no momento usando uma camiseta estampada estilo turista, calça esporte de cor clara e tênis, além de carregar um pequeno carrinho de feira contendo algumas compras e comida para sua mestra.  
  
- Está tudo bem, Kamidake. Ninguém ficou machucado. - Responde Sasami.   
  
- Oh, graças a Deus! Eu jamais me perdoaria se ocorresse algo com Lady Sasami.. - Diz o Kamidake humano em seu estilo .dramático habitual.  
  
- Realmente, seria uma grande tragédia para nossos corações, meu caro antecessor. - Complementa o Kamidake robô, acionando uma luzinha brilhante em seu botão.  
  
- Verdade, meu jovem amigo. - Diz o Asaka robótico  
  
- Bem, pelo visto, está tudo certo. Vamos todos relaxar e nos confraternizar por este feito tão... - Comenta o Asaka humano.  
  
- Ei, Tá certo que está tudo bem, mas poderia nos fazer um favor? - Grita uma voz irritada dentro do veículo suspenso no ar.  
  
- Como quiser, cavalheiro. - Responde Asaka robótico.  
  
- Quero que deixem a gente ficar no chão! - Continua a voz impaciente.  
  
- Tudo bem, às suas ordens.   
  
- Descendo...   
  
Os Asaka e Kamidake robóticos desligam seus poderosos feixes de campo de força - justamente aquilo que impediu do carro se espatifar na cozinha dos Masaki, provocando uma tragédia - e o carro cai abruptamente no chão, de tal forma que os pneus acabam saindo violentamente dos eixos, mas sem machucar ninguém por perto.  
  
Neste instante, todos que estavam dentro da cozinha saem da casa para ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora.   
  
- Asaka, Kamidake! Só mesmo vocês poderiam ter impedido isto! Oh, muito obrigada! - Exclama Aeka, visivelmente agradecida com os seus guardiões que a acompanhavam desde a infância.  
  
- Não há de quê, Lady Aeka. - Diz sobriamente Asaka robótico.  
  
- Proteger a família Jurai é nosso dever, mas em todo o caso, nossos antecessores teriam feito o mesmo. - Comenta o Kamidake artificial.   
  
- Asaka-kun. Kamidake-kun! Que saudades! Sejam bem vindos de volta! - Exclama Sasami, mais calma, correndo para abraçar seus cavaleiros protetores.  
  
- Olá pessoal, como foram de serviço nesta semana? - Fala Tenchi ainda na porta da cozinha.  
  
- Boa noite, Milorde Tenchi, Princesas Aeka e Sasami e a todos. Perdoem-nos pelo atraso, mas tivemos que...- Desculpa-se humildemente o cavaleiro Kamidake .  
  
- Fazer as compras da semana no supermercado. - Complementa o cavaleiro Asaka.   
  
- Hummm... - Somente Washu fica desconfiada, teclando algo em seu computador invisível, cujos sensores apontam para o veículo caído no chão.  
  
- Ainda bem que tudo terminou bem... Mas, quem seria os tripulantes do automóvel? - Comenta Katsuhito, realmente intrigado. Automóveis que surgiam do nada não eram nada comuns por ali. .  
  
De repente, a porta do semi-estourado carrinho se abre, e duas figuras cansadas, com as roupas amarrotadas de suor aparecem. As suas sacolas de roupas também desabam do porta-malas. Tratam-se de Calerom e Sweety.  
  
- Ai, por pouco a gente quase se dana, Sweetie. - Diz Calerom chamando sua namorada pelo apelido, ainda meio zonzo pela queda abrupta ao sair do veículo.  
  
- Mas tudo bem, querido... Vamos... ?! - Comenta Sweetie, batendo com a mão esquerda na sua calça, para espanar um pouco a poeira da estrada.  
  
Uma série de pensamentos ecoavam nas mentes de todos os presentes:  
  
Tenchi: "Essa não! Isto não pode estar acontecendo DE NOVO!"  
  
Katsuhito: "Como eu imaginava, as novidades chegaram."  
  
Sasami: "Nossa, que moça linda! Nunca vi olhos verdes que nem os dela!"  
  
Aeka: "N-n-não po-pode s-ser!!!"  
  
Ryoko: "Epa! Mais convidados para a festa?... Mas, espera aí... Acho que vi este cara de algum lugar!"  
  
Ryo-Oh-Ki: "Miauuu?"  
  
Washu: "Vou ter que averiguar o incidente depois no meu laboratório. Estes dois aí não parecem ser deste planeta"  
  
Asaka Humano: "A aura desta moça... Ela parece ser diferente dos terráqueos"  
  
Kamidake Humano: "A linda jovem de olhos verdes parece .ser uma pessoa boa e honesta, mas aquele seu acompanhante... Em todo o caso, vou ficar de olho neles"  
  
Asaka Robô: "Aguardando reação e ordens de Lady Aeka"  
  
Kamidake Robô: "Por enquanto nenhum procedimento hostil detectado. Contudo, devemos garantir a proteção das princesas de Jurai."  
  
O tenso silêncio é quebrado por Tenchi que dá um sorriso meio encabulado para os visitantes e faz uma pergunta:  
  
- Oi, olá! Precisam de ajuda? Quem são vocês?  
  
- Bem, o meu nome é Cal Rome. Sou um viajante espacial e esta é minha namorada Sweety. Bem, desculpem-me pelo ocorrido, mas nós estávamos perdidos e... - Diz Calerom, visivelmente embaraçado. Contudo, ele decide usar um nome falso, como era habitual no seu comportamento de vigarista espacial.   
  
- Princesa Sweety de Shandar... Mas... como? - Sorri Aeka, mas no instante seguinte ficando com vergonha ao ver uma velha conhecida que não via há muitos anos.  
  
- Princesa Aeka de Jurai? - Sweety também fica surpresa ao reconhecer a princesa do reino estelar vizinho ao seu.  
  
De repente todas ficam surpresos quando a jovem de cabelos roxos e kimono vermelho/branco fica de frente para a moça vestida com roupas terrestres, cabelos castanhos e de olhos verdes.   
  
Num rápido exame, percebia-se que a jovem Sweety era ligeiramente mais baixa do que Aeka, apesar de terem a mesma idade aproximada.  
  
Para a surpresa do próprio Calerom, Tenchi e de todos, ambas as princesas se abraçam como se fossem velhas amigas íntimas, e trocam os famosos três beijinhos de saudações.  
  
- Princesa Sweety, Há quanto tempo! - Diz Aeka, enquanto deixa escorrer lágrimas de saudade e de contentamento.  
  
- Princesa Aeka, que saudades! - Sweety faz o mesmo.  
  
- "Puxa, pelo menos as duas são amigas... Mas a Aeka-san nunca me disse que tinha uma colega princesa..." - Pensa Tenchi enquanto vê a cena.  
  
- "Caramba! A Sweetie era colega da filha do maioral lá de Jurai? Putz, e agora?" - Pensa Calerom, totalmente desconcertado.  
  
Só que para surpresa de todos, depois dos abraços e beijinhos protocolares, as duas se afastam discretamente, ficando uma de frente para a outra.   
  
Aeka cruza os braços e o seu olhar terno e cheio de saudades muda para uma expressão de profundo desprezo e ironia.  
  
- Nossa! Minha "querida" Sweetie! Nunca imaginei que a casa real de Shandar iria decair tanto a ponto da sua princesa-herdeira ficar vagando por aí, como se fosse uma cigana sem teto pelo espaço... Hohohohoho! - A princesa Juraiana começa a debochar de sua colega, com sua irritante risada.   
  
- Minha "doce" Aeka, é de se lamentar que a Dinastia Jurai tenha entrado num processo de tamanha decadência a ponto de sua representante máxima ter que se esconder numa colônia atrasada como esta. Ahahahahah! - Sweety também não se deixa humilhar e faz uma expressão de pura zombaria contra sua antiga rival.  
  
- Pois é... Apesar de nossos planetas serem aliados há milênios, é uma pena só de pensar que o sábio e benevolente Rei Malkin terá de passar um dia o trono para uma pirralha mimada e de pouca classe como você, que vivia se metendo em confusões nas suas viagens estelares. - Ironiza Aeka.  
  
- Humpf. E o que dizer do glorioso Planeta Jurai, quando ele passar a ser desgovernado por uma "patty" histérica e chata como você? É uma pena que seu poder e glória que duraram milênios, acabarão quando uma incompetente como você subir ao trono... - Sweety resolve devolver, mostrando que não demonstrava a menor simpatia pela colega.  
  
- Ai, agora você me encheu, meu docinho açucarado de puro veneno!  
  
- Olha só quem fala, minha princesinha delicadinha como um gorgossauro raivoso numa loja de cristais!  
  
O clima fica subitamente pesado e tanto os cavaleiros de jurai como seus equivalentes robóticos notam uma aura negra e escura envolvendo ambas as princesas. Um raio de pura eletricidade e raiva percorre o olhar que as duas trocam, a ponto de gerar faíscas. O Asaka robótico tenta comentar alguma coisa para impedir as duas de brigar, mas Aeka e Sweety fuzilam-no com seus olhares, a ponto deste resolver ficar quieto.   
  
- Ei, meninas... Por favor... Agora não é hora de... - Tenta argumentar Tenchi, com uma gotona de constrangimento na cabeça, mas sem sucesso.  
  
- Ei, Sweetie, fica fria! Nós não podemos brigar com os nossos salvado... - Calerom tenta fazer o mesmo com sua namorada.  
  
- Lorde Tenchi, eu simplesmente não posso deixar esta princesinha de subúrbio me insultar desta forma! A minha honra ofendida exige reparação imediata! - Esbraveja Aeka, mostrando todas as suas veias na testa.  
  
- Amor, deixe-me ao menos uma vez tirar satisfações com esta patty de 5a categoria que vive me irritando! - Comenta Sweety preparando-se para entrar em posição de combate.  
  
- Mas pessoal, vamos... - Tenchi ainda insiste em buscar um entendimento.  
  
- Tenchiii, você sabia que em briga de mulheres, o homem não entra? Se bem que senti firmeza naquela jovem... Ela me lembra muito o meu estilo. - Subitamente Ryoko se teleporta e ainda seminua (somente coberta com uma toalha achada por acaso), se agarra ao pescoço do pobre rapaz, provocando-o, com suas carícias.  
  
- "Ryoko, Aqui? Mas... como?" - Calerom finalmente percebe que está diante de sua ex-chefe, e ainda por cima nua. Ele simplesmente não resiste e cai duro no chão com uma cara de bobo alegre e com o rosto completamente vermelho, arrancando gotonas na cabeça de todos.  
  
- Humpf, a conversa não chegou tão baixo aí, Ryoko. Pensa que eu sou surda? Como se não bastasse você andando pelada por aí tentando provocar o meu querido Lorde Tenchi... - Diz Aeka já começando a ativar seus poderes Jurai, que foram despertados durante a luta decisiva entre Tenchi e Kagato.  
  
- Ora, sua... - Ryoko começa a se irritar e prepara uma bola de energia alaranjada na palma de sua mão.  
  
- Aiiiiiii!!!!! - De repente, um grito desesperado de criança ecoa a partir da janela da cozinha.  
  
- Sasami! - Aeka desiste de lutar e fica assustada com o grito. Será que...?  
  
- Sasami-chan! - Exclama Tenchi.  
  
- O quê? - Dizem todos os demais.  
  
- Ai, Kami-sama! Eu esqueci de apagar o fogo por causa da confusão e olha o que deu? O jantar ficou totalmente queimado!!! - Fala Sasami visivelmente envergonhada, mostrando o yakisoba totalmente escurecido e grudento no fundo da panela. Uma fumaça mal-cheirosa impregnava o ar da cozinha.   
  
Todos os presentes caem novamente com enormes gotas na cabeça.   
  
Mais tarde, a turma toda está reunida na enorme casa. Na cozinha, Sasami tenta preparar a toque de caixa os sushis - cujos ingredientes que ainda ficaram intactos - enquanto Tenchi faz uma nova porção de Yakisoba, a partir da comida trazida pelo Kamidake humano.   
  
Para passar o tempo, os Asaka e Kamidake humanos passam o tempo jogando shôgi (xadrez japonês) na sala de visitas, enquanto que Washu volta ao seu laboratório, tentando descobrir o motivo do misterioso teletransporte.  
  
Ryoko volta no seu quarto, para vestindo o seu tradicional vestido azul listrado com rabo de gato enquanto uma ofendida e emburrada princesa Aeka está assistindo TV em volume alto, sem se importar com as visitas e a sua etiqueta Jurai.   
  
No momento, apenas Katsuhito cumpre o papel de anfitrião, conversando com a Princesa Sweety e com o suposto "Cal Rome", ou melhor, Calerom...  
  
- Então vocês são viajantes espaciais? Como vieram parar na Terra? - Pergunta Katsuhito com naturalidade, enquanto serve aos visitantes uma garrafa de cerveja gelada, acompanhada de alguns sembeis (biscoitos tradicionais japoneses).  
  
- Bem... É que a nossa nave entrou em pane e tivemos que fazer um pouso forçado em seu planeta - Tenta-se justificar Calerom, enquanto enche o seu copo e sem saber que estava diante do lendário Yosho, aquele que quase foi Rei de Jurai há 700 anos atrás.   
  
Estranhamente ele não estava ligando muito para o sumiço de Dan-Oh-Ki, que desaparecera desde o momento do impacto. Quanto a Mulligan - antes dele e Sweety saírem do carro - o computador havia se transformado num inocente rádio de pilha, ficando a tiracolo.   
  
- Puxa, o senhor é muito gentil, senhor Katsuhito... Sei que é estranho receber visitas inesperadas, ainda mais de outro planeta... - Comenta docilmente Sweety, voltando ao seu humor habitual, já que a chata da princesa juraiana estava longe.  
  
- Não seja por isto, nós aqui estamos acostumados... - Diz Katsuhito oferecendo a tigela de sembeis.   
  
- E como! - Comenta Tenchi enquanto está cozinhando, enquanto faz uma cara de "Esta não! Outra vez de novo???"...  
  
- Mas, como aconteceu o problema no carro de vocês? - Pergunta Katsuhito, visivelmente interessado. Não era todo dia que alienígenas apareciam na Terra usando roupas terrestres e ainda mais dentro de um carro japonês feito no final do século Vinte.  
  
- Bem... Quando a nossa nave caiu, tivemos que arranjar algumas roupas mais apropriadas na cidade e um veículo terrestre, para não assustar os habitantes locais. Só que a gente não estava acostumada a lidar com os carros daqui e... Sinto muito pelo quase acidente... A gente não... - Diz Calerom, omitindo certos detalhes comprometedores.  
  
- Tudo bem, o que importa é que estão vivos... Qual é a sua profissão, meu jovem? - Sorri Katsuhito, ao mesmo tempo em que analisa a aura do pirata espacial com seus sentidos jurai super-apurados.   
  
- Bem.. eu... eu... - Calerom hesita, visivelmente embaraçado por estar sentindo inconscientemente os poderes jurai de Katsuhito.  
  
- Cal é um mercador e piloto espacial! Eu o Conheci faz uns seis meses atrás numa viagem e a gente começou a namorar logo em seguida... - Sorri Sweety, ao perceber o embaraço de seu parceiro.   
  
- E você é herdeira da casa real de Shandar... Interessante, como é o seu planeta? - Katsuhito puxa conversa, fazendo uma pergunta genérica, embora como Yosho, já tivesse conhecido o planeta aliado de Jurai mais de uma vez.   
  
- Bem, o meu planeta é desértico e é diferente daqui, por ser recoberto por imensos desertos de dunas de areia e rochas... As Florestas e os oásis são raros... E somente poucos lugares favorecem a vida humana... - Comenta Sweety, enquanto deixa uma discreta lágrima de saudades escorrer de seus olhos ao se lembrar da sua terra natal e de seu povo.  
  
- Só que em compensação, aquele lugar é rico em recursos geológicos e minerais e é um dos planetas mais prósperos da Galáxia, talvez até mais do que Jurai. - Diz Ryoko - com uma cara de sabida - subitamente se teletransportando e flutuando a trinta centímetros do chão, se juntando à conversa.  
  
- Mas... Como você sabe disto a respeito de Shandar? - Pergunta Sweety, que nunca tinha ouvido falar de Ryoko, embora ela fosse uma pirata perseguida até pelas forças armadas que seu pai comandava.  
  
- Bem... Eu cheguei a visitar o seu planeta uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, sem falar no fato de ter "conversado" com muitos mercadores. Então, você é a filha do Rei Malkin... Como vai o seu velho, minha querida? - Sorri Ryoko.   
  
Naturalmente a esperta pirata "esqueceu" de mencionar o DETALHE de que, na única vez que foi visitar Shandar foi para assaltar o palácio imperial - tendo roubado parte do tesouro do pai de Sweety neste ataque surpresa. A jovem princesa nunca soube dos detalhes desta investida, por estar estudando em outro planeta naquele momento.   
  
- Bem... Acho que ele e mamãe estão bem... Apesar de não nos vermos, há algum tempo. - Diz Sweety com expressão levemente melancólica por estar cheia de saudades e mal sabendo que o seu pai havia estipulado uma recompensa fabulosa pela captura de Ryoko e Calerom - vivos ou mortos - após o ataque na capital de Shandar.  
  
- Querida, você era conhecida da princesa Aeka de Jurai há tanto tempo? - Pergunta Calerom, visivelmente embaraçado por estar diante de sua ex-chefe, a qual não via desde aquele dia em que foram emboscados pela armada da GP no sistema Pegasus, batalha esta que custou a vida de muitos piratas colegas deles, a fuga de Ryoko e o desaparecimento temporário de Calerom.   
  
- Sim, é verdade, querido, embora nunca tenha dito para você... Por causa de certos detalhes desagradáveis que me dão raiva só de pensar neles. - Sweety volta a demonstrar certa dureza no olhar só de pensar na risada irritante da sua suposta aliada espacial.   
  
- Quanto a isto, eu concordo... Aquela princesinha é simplesmente insuportável. Hummm... Será que nós não vimos antes? - Diz Ryoko com um ar falsamente pensativo, enquanto sorri maliciosamente para Calerom.  
  
- Bem... sou um viajante espacial. Quem sabe...  
  
De repente Ryoko pisca um de seus olhos cor de mel e sem que Sweety perceba, ela usa um de seus poderes - o de criar um elo telepático com uma pessoa ou ser que tenha afinidade. Apenas Katsuhito percebe o fato com os seus poderes Jurai, mas nada comenta, se limitando a tomar o seu copo de cerveja.   
  
- "Olá, Cal, ou devo dizer, Calerom Devilhunter..." - Diz Ryoko telepaticamente para seu ex-subordinado.  
  
- "Ora, então me reconheceu, querida Ryoko? Há quanto tempo..."- Responde Calerom com um sorriso amarelo. Ele conhecia a extensão dos poderes de sua ex-chefe e era evidente que os temia.  
  
- "Né, seu desgraçado? Você me some no meio daquela batalha infernal do sistema Pegasus há 3 anos atrás e agora vem dar uma de gostoso vindo para cá com esta guria?" - Responde Ryoko com certo tom de raiva, mas também de ironia, ao conhecer os hábitos boêmios de seu comandado.  
  
- "Calma, boss, Eu não tive culpa por ter sumido. O Dan-Oh-Ki foi gravemente ferido na luta e tive que me refugiar por meses comendo o pão que o diabo amassou num planetóide gelado, isolado da civilização. Só então pude voltar à ativa, mas você tinha sumido. A minha vinda para este... este... planeta foi tudo um acidente. Hoje, a gente teve que fazer um salto hiperdimensional aleatório para fugir dumas lata-velhas da GP e viemos parar por aqui...." - Tenta-se defender Calerom, com suor frio escorrendo de sua testa.  
  
- "E como teve a coragem de trazer a jovem principe-herdeira de Shandar? Certamente vocês não se conheceram numa viagem de turismo. Aonde você raptou ela, seu cafajeste? No mínimo você deve ter..." - Comenta maliciosamente Ryoko em seu estilo boca-livre tão peculiar a ela.  
  
- "Esta é outra história. Depois te conto, mas juro pelas rugas de minha mãe que ela está aqui por sua livre e espontânea vontade!" - Protesta Calerom, ficando vermelho como um pimentão.  
  
- "Tudo bem, vou guardar o teu segredinho sujo, mas você terá que me dar amanhã os detalhes ou conto para todo mundo quem você é... Eu a-do-ro fofocas!" - Conclui Ryoko o seu diálogo mental, com um ar sapeca. Na verdade ela estava mais contente do que zangada por ter reencontrado seu antigo parceiro de roubos e saques, embora seu cérebro ardiloso dissesse que logo a sua tranqüilidade na Terra estaria para acabar...  
  
- "Tá bom, tá bom, boss..." - Responde Calerom sem muita opção por saber que Ryoko - quando queria alguma coisa - muito raramente desistia, por mais insignificante que fosse.   
  
Só que então Sweety nota que Calerom e Ryoko estão olhando entre si por vários segundos sem trocarem palavras e faz uma pergunta, meio desconfiada:  
  
- Posso saber o que vocês dois estão pensando agora? - Pergunta Sweetie, olhando fixamente em ambos ao mesmo tempo. Katsuhito nada diz, discreto como sempre.  
  
- Epa!? Errr... Hã... Nada, não, querida, é que eu pensei que a Ryoko fosse uma velha conhecida minha, mas eu acho que... - Tenta desconversar Calerom, sem muito sucesso.   
  
- O seu namorado me lembra muito um conhecido meu, cara princesa. - Comenta Ryoko se fazendo de desentendida, com a mais típica cara de Pau..  
  
- Ah, tá...   
  
Aeka estava constantemente trocando de canal, entediada pela falta de variedade de na programação noturna. Mas ela estava verdadeiramente chateada pelo fato de seu querido e amado Lorde Tenchi estar ocupado na cozinha, ajudando sua irmãzinha Sasami e pela inesperada (e inoportuna) vinda da sua ex-rival Sweety.   
  
Sem muita escolha, ela decide desligar a TV, no exato momento em que o seriado daquela noite estava sendo interrompido por uma transmissão urgente:  
  
"Interrompemos a nossa programação para dar um aviso urgente à população de Okayama. Há poucas horas atrás, o caixa eletrônico localizado no Shopping Tatebayashi foi saqueado por uma dupla de ladrões. Os dois desconhecidos foram vistos dando golpes com o dinheiro roubado numa loja de roupas e num restaurante. Ao serem abordados pela polícia, ambos os delinqüentes resistiram à prisão e fugiram, causando o caos pelas ruas da cidade, além de roubar um veículo Daihatsu ano 96, placa 013-013-013. Quem tiver informações, favor ligar para..." 


	6. Sem Necessidade para Reencontros

CAPÍTULO 06 - SEM NECESSIDADE PARA REENCONTROS.   
  
Enquanto Calerom e Sweety se encontravam com Tenchi e a turma nos arredores de Okayama, o cruzador de batalha da GP chamado Yagami havia partido a pouco mais de 2 horas atrás, tendo percorrido as órbitas de Urano, Netuno e Plutão - em buscas de pistas sobre o paradeiro da misteriosa nave foragida que aparecera no Sistema Solar.   
  
A região da Via Láctea onde ficava a Terra tinha a fama de ser uma das mais atrasadas da galáxia, além de ser uma via fora de mão para ser considerada pelos viajantes espaciais, de modo que a gigantesca nave de patrulha não tivera dificuldades na viagem..  
  
A policial da Galaxy Police Kiyone Makibi não desgrudava os olhos dos monitores da sua nave, enquanto mantinha o cruzador espacial em velocidade de cruzeiro. Ao seu lado, a sua eterna (e atrapalhada) parceira Mihoshi Kuramitsu - com o seu uniforme todo mal-vestido devido a pressa com que foi vestindo as roupas na hora de sair - dormia placidamente, irritando a sua colega.  
  
- Droga, droga, droga! Já éramos para ter pelo menos detectado alguma pista ou vestígio de salto hiperespacial! Não pode ser... Os sensores da Yagami nunca me deixaram na mão! Se ao menos a preguiçosa da Mihoshi me ajudasse!... - Resmungava a temperamental garota de olhos azuis enquanto tentava inutilmente encontrar alguma pista nos radares de sua nave.  
  
- Zzz.... Kiyone-chan.... Que delícia! Quero mais sorvete... - Murmurava docemente Mihoshi, sonhando que estava com a amiga fazendo um delicioso piquenique num bucólico e tranqüilo planeta turístico.  
  
- Vou dar mais uma volta. Se não encontrar a pista da nave daquele maldito pirata, eu juro que... Epa?  
  
Um bip soa, indicando uma comunicação urgente por parte da central da GP. Kiyone rapidamente sintoniza o sistema de captação de mensagens e a tela superior do painel de comando se abre. Uma figura familiar aparece: Um senhor de meia-idade, com cabelos parcialmente grisalhos, bigode e aparência cansada, vestindo uniforme. Era o superior imediato da atrapalhada dupla de detetives espaciais.   
  
- Olá, oficiais Kiyone Makibi e Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Vejo que estão de prontidão. - Comenta o chefe da atrapalhada dupla, pensando no que elas aprontariam de novo.  
  
- Kiyone se apresentando, senhor! - Responde a corajosa oficial, batendo continência ao seu superior imediato.  
  
- ZZZzzz.... - Os nervos da morena parecem ficar à mostra ao ver a sua colega ainda desacordada, não sabendo se ficava com vergonha ou se chutava a loira de cabelos ondulados.  
  
- Mihoshi?... Você.... Está bem? - Ao ver a loira dormindo, o veterano comandante faz uma cara de surpresa enquanto Kiyone sacode-a com força.  
  
- Uahhhh.... Oi, olá, chefe! Ai que soninho! - Boceja a atrapalhada detetive, espreguiçando-se na sua poltrona.  
  
- Hummm... Tem dormido bem ultimamente, oficial Mihoshi? - Pergunta o velho oficial, fazendo força para não dar uma bronca na loira que era neta do comandante supremo da corporação.  
  
- Até que sim, apesar de que só posso tirar 8 horas de sono diárias e uma soneca após o almoço... Os bicos que fazemos na Terra para pagar o aluguel do apê cansam um bocado!  
  
- MI-HO-SHI! - Grita Kiyone, irritada pela dupla demonstração de ingenuidade e preguiça de sua parceira.  
  
- Epa... foi mal! Perdão, Kiyone! Não foi por querer... Buááá! - Mihoshi, emotiva como sempre, percebe a mancada que fizera e imediatamente seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas.  
  
- Bem, como vocês sabem, a nossa nave experimental "Devilhunter", que foi roubada pelo famigerado pirata espacial Calerom há poucos meses atrás, foi vista pela última vez na área onde fica o Sistema Solar. Ficamos de passar as coordenadas exatas do provável local de seu salto hiperespacial para vocês. - Responde o comandante, indo direto ao assunto.  
  
- B-bem, não precisa se preocupar, senhor... A gente está vasculhando as rotas externas das órbitas de Urano, Netuno e Plutão, se bem que... - Tenta explicar Kiyone, imaginando que tipo de "bomba" iria receber da Central da GP, já que este tipo de comunicação urgente era quase sempre sinal de encrenca.  
  
- Podem anotar? 3o Quadrante, coordenadas 215x, 419y e 614z. Boa caçada e caso tiverem uma pista concreta, entrem em contato conosco. Ah, para sua informação, a Princesa Sweety do Planeta Shandar encontra-se seqüestrada, em poder do perigoso facínora. Façam de tudo o possível para resgatá-la sã e salva. Uma recompensa de Cinco milhões em créditos juraianos está sendo oferecida pelo Rei Malkin a título do resgate de sua amada filha, sem incluir a que está sendo oferecida pela corporação. Aguardo contato. Até mais. - Dito isto, o super-paciente oficial superior da desastrada dupla de detetives espaciais encerra a transmissão.  
  
- Cinco... milhões de créditos juraianos??? Ai, Kami-sama, isto é... - Os olhos de Kiyone brilhavam só de pensar na quantidade fabulosa de dinheiro, e em suas pupilas se podia ver claramente um par de cifrões.   
  
Imediatamente a policial galáctica se vê em sua imaginação com lindos trajes de festa, tirando férias num lugar paradisíaco, fazendo compras gigantescas em shopping-centers luxuosos, comendo do bom e do melhor em restaurantes de luxo e morando numa linda mansão flutuante com piscina, obviamente sem a sua atrapalhada parceira por perto.   
  
- Kiyone-chan, posso fazer uma pergunta? - Pergunta timidamente Mihoshi, toda encolhida na poltrona, e com as pontas dos dedos indicadores tocando entre si, com medo de levar outra bronca.  
  
- Fale, Mihoshi. - Responde secamente Kiyone, um pouco desapontada por ter sido interrompida em seu devaneio.   
  
- Esta quantia de dinheiro que o chefe falou dá para consertar a nossa TV portátil que queimou anteontem? Eu queria assistir o meu anime favorito!... - Implorava a loira de cabelos encaracolados, sentindo saudades do seu desenho predileto, após a televisão ter sido danificada em mais uma de suas trapalhadas fenomenais.  
  
- Mihoshi! Só você mesmo para dizer uma coisa destas! Se a gente pegar o desgraçado do Calerom e resgatar a princesa, nós ficaremos ricas, não, milionárias!  
  
- Sério?  
  
- Com este dinheiro, a gente pode até pensar em tirar umas férias no sistema Cancun, hospedando-se numa suíte imperial de um hotel dez estrelas! E ainda vai sobrar dinheiro para a gente se aposentar da GP sem se preocupar com nossas contas nunca mais! Nós... - Diz Kiyone, visivelmente empolgada pela caçada que teria início. Como elas eram as oficiais titulares do Sistema Solar, a prioridade pela captura do pirata espacial seria delas, o que aumentava as chances de receberem sozinhas a recompensa.   
  
- Espere aí, Kiyone, as coordenadas que o chefe nos deu me parecem familiares... Será que? - Interrompe novamente a jovem Kuramitsu, checando o computador à sua frente, com um ar totalmente simplório.  
  
- Deixa de falar besteiras, Mihoshi! Eu tenho quase certeza de que estamos perto de nosso alvo! Vamos checar agora no computador de bordo... Parece se tratar de um quadrante que a gente ainda não checou.... Epa! Espera aí!... - Kiyone fica inicialmente irritada com o que julgava ser um comentário tolo de sua parceira e ela mesma decide checar as informações passadas no computador da Yagami, mas uma expressão de surpresa, seguida de puro desalento altera novamente o seu humor para pior.  
  
- O que foi Kiyone-chan? - Pergunta Mihoshi, pondo a mão no ombro de sua parceira.  
  
- Droga! Droga! Droga! O local da coordenada do ponto de saída do salto hiperespacial da Devilhunter coincide com o do 3o planeta do Sistema Solar! Como pude ser tão burra? - Responde a estressada policial de cabelos verdes socando novamente a tela do computador.  
  
- E que planeta é este? - Como sempre, o raciocínio de Mihoshi não acompanha a sua beleza e a pergunta irrita mais a sua companheira de bordo.  
  
- A Terra, Mihoshi! A TERRA! "Kami-sama, que pecado eu cometi em minha vida para merecer tremenda penitência? Oh, dai-me forças!..." - A esta altura, o único e maior desejo de Kiyone era poder voltar para Okayama o mais rápido possível e descarregar o seu stress na terma onsen inventada pela Washu.  
  
- Nossa, só faltam eles terem pousado em Okayama, perto da casa do Tenchi. - Comenta Mihoshi, coçando a sua cabeleira loira.  
  
- É. Não duvido nada mesmo... Espere um pouco, por acaso você ativou o rastreador de sinais eletrônicos da Yagami quando nós decolamos? Se estas coordenadas estiverem corretas, era para a gente ter detectado os sinais do salto hiperespacial assim que a gente decolou... - Comenta Kiyone, acabando-se de lembrar de um procedimento de rotina que ela sempre costumava fazer, mas que deixara a cargo de sua distraída e aloprada colega, para que a mesma começasse a se acostumar com os sofisticados controles do cruzador espacial.  
  
- Ai, como sou esquecida! É mesmo! Acho que liguei o nosso rádio FM por engano ao invés do rastreador! Espera aí... Puxa, já deve ser a hora daquele meu programa favorito, "Os Melhores Clips de Space-Rock da Semana!". Não quer ouvir junto comigo? - Diz a garota de pele amorenada, olhando para o seu relógio.  
  
- "Começo a achar que a recompensa de cinco milhões de créditos juraianos é totalmente insuficiente para compensar o sofrimento de ter uma parceira como a Mihoshi". - Pensa a azarada detetive espacial, quase ao ponto de ter um ataque de nervos.  
  
Enquanto a loira coloca um estranho visor tridimensional e uns fones de ouvido sobre sua farta cabeleira, começando a balançar os ombros e os braços ao som de um videoclip favorito seu, a resignada oficial Kiyone Makibi ajusta os controles do Cruzador Yagami em direção ao terceiro planeta do Sistema Solar, ou melhor, Terra.   
  
A gigantesca nave pintada de vermelho e amarelo responde instantaneamente aos comandos sofisticados de seu sistema de navegação, muda de rumo, e roncando os seus potentíssimos propulsores, inicia o longo caminho de volta para a casa.  
  
Abatida e decepcionada, a policial de cabelos verdes-escuros se deixa dominar por um vago sentimento até então adormecido nela.   
  
Sem ser notada pela Mihoshi, ela lentamente retira a faixa vermelha que trazia enrolada na testa, segurando-a com sua mão esquerda e procura relaxar, ajustando os controles de sua poltrona. Em seguida, ela aperta a faixa no seu peito, junto do seu coração, cerrando os seus olhos num misto de ternura, esperança e angústia..  
  
Uma miríade de lembranças antigas e recentes começa a invadir a sua mente até que - vencida pelo cansaço do dia e pelas noites mal-dormidas da semana - as suas pálpebras começam a ficar mais e mais pesadas. Finalmente, a jovem policial de cabelos longos se deixa vencer pelo mundo dos sonhos, entregando-se ao negro abraço da inconsciência.  
  
*****  
  
Enquanto isto, a milhões de quilômetros ali, o jantar de final de semana estava bem animado na residência dos Masaki.  
  
Apesar da ausência das duas oficiais-residentes da Galaxy Police, a animada refeição contava com os reforços dos cavaleiros juraianos Asaka e Kamidake, bem como da inesperada aparição de Cal Rome (Ou melhor, Calerom) e da Princesa Sweety.  
  
Todo o pessoal estava reunido em volta da enorme mesa de refeições da sala de jantar, apreciando e comendo os deliciosos pratos feitos pela Sasami e pelo Tenchi.   
  
Apesar da demora (provocada pelo quase-acidente do carro desgovernado da atrapalhada dupla de viajantes espaciais e que resultou na queima do Yakisoba de Sasami), ninguém reclamara, apesar de ser quase onze da noite: Três tipos diferentes de deliciosos sushis, uma panela lotada de missoshiru com tôfu, uma farta porção de yakisoba com frutos do mar, salada de pepino japonês, peixe frito e generosas tigelas de arroz branco lotavam a mesa, além de numerosas garrafas de refrigerantes e cerveja abertas.  
  
As porções eram fartas e mesmo que a desastrosa dupla de detetives espaciais chegasse atrasada, ainda iria ter comida para todos. Até porque a pessoa que mais detonava os pratos da Sasami não estava no momento - a Mihoshi, embora sua parceira Kiyone também comesse bem.  
  
Tenchi e Sasami comiam em silêncio, saboreando cada prato devagar e com vontade, enquanto o idoso Katsuhito degustava um sushi lenta e metodicamente, dentro do absoluto espírito de austeridade que caracterizava o seu modo de vida.   
  
Os convidados Cal Rome e Sweety - apesar de terem jantado antes, no restaurante francês que escolheram horas atrás - faziam força para acompanhar o pessoal.   
  
A jovem princesa do planeta Shandar não queria fazer feio por questões de boa educação e etiqueta - embora ela já não estivesse com muito apetite e estranhasse um pouco o sabor e a textura das comidas servidas - em especial o arroz mole e grudento à moda oriental e o exótico prato chamado Sushi. Mas, vencida a estranheza inicial, ela passou a lambiscar os deliciosos pratos da segunda princesa juraiana.   
  
E o pirata espacial que se fazia passar por um inofensivo mercador, porque ainda estava com fome mesmo. Até ele chegar na Terra só havia ingerido duas pequenas barras de rações concentradas nas últimas 24 horas - enquanto estivera sendo caçado sem trégua pelas naves de patrulha da GP.   
  
E a refeição naquele restaurante de luxo - que foi tragicamente interrompida pela polícia, que tinha vindo prendê-los por furto - custou os olhos da cara para se poder dizer que tinha valido a pena.   
  
Como sempre, Washu não largava o seu teclado portátil enquanto experimentava uma e outra coisa do seu prato, enquanto que Aeka (visivelmente chateada e constrangida pela presença de sua antiga rival) experimentava apenas um pouco de tudo, como convinha a uma nobre treinada na etiqueta juraiana, sem falar no seu medo de ganhar uns quilinhos extras.   
  
Ryoko, ao contrário, mostrava a sua legendária falta de modos na mesa, devorando os sushis um após o outro e chegava a impressionar a jovem Sweety pela facilidade com que esvaziava garrafas e mais garrafas de bebida alcoólica, sem ao menos ficar tonta, tomando alternadamente diferentes marcas de cerveja e sakê, numa mistura que poucos agüentariam fazer naquele ritmo.   
  
Os cavaleiros Asaka e Kamidake comiam com vontade, achando a comida de sua atual mestra Sasami absolutamente saborosa, como era previsível. Embora os dois não fossem gulosos, a pequena segunda princesa continuava lotando os seus respectivos pratos, numa demonstração de simpatia e amizade por seus protetores.  
  
À medida que os sushis foram desaparecendo dos pratinhos, a conversa começou a ganhar espaço na mesa de jantar.  
  
- Asaka-kun vai ter um tempinho hoje para mim? - Sorria inocentemente Sasami, aludindo ao desafio feito ao ex-cavaleiro de Jurai, tempos atrás, de ganhar uma partida de um conhecidíssimo jogo de luta 3D contra sua mestra.  
  
- Como queira, Lady Sasami. Contudo, devo-lhe dizer que as minhas chances aumentaram dramaticamente, depois de ter treinado pesado no domingo passado! Desta vez eu... - Responde entusiasmadamente o veterano cavaleiro, mostrando um olhar confiante.  
  
- "Ei, Asaka, não que queira ser chato, mas... Aquele menininho de 7 anos que te derrotou no fliperama no início da semana disse que o seu ponto fraco era não defender voadoras e chutes altos..." - Comenta o seu jovem parceiro Kamidake, cochichando no seu ouvido.  
  
- "Eu, sei, nobre Kamidake, mas a esperança é a última que morre. Além do mais, eu aprendi aquela técnica secreta que pode..." - O veterano cavaleiro de Jurai não se dá por vencido e ainda tinha esperanças de sobrepujar um dia a sua Lady Sasami, embora esta jogasse videogame quase todos os dias, quando tinha uma folga, estando muito mais treinada do que ele.  
  
- Sasami, não convém a uma jovem princesa de Jurai ficar até tarde da noite, ainda mais importunando o cavaleiro Asaka, que deve estar cansado por causa de seu trabalho semanal. - Comenta Aeka, em um tom severo e exigente, enquanto ela discretamente terminava de jantar, evitando de olhar tanto para Ryoko como para Sweety.  
  
- Mas, irmã, eu... Deixa, deixa! - Implora Sasami com o seu jeitinho habitual, com um olhar suplicante.  
  
- Eu estou pensando no seu bem. Você é ainda uma criança e precisa dormir cedo. Já disse que... - Mas a sua irmã mais velha se mantém irredutível, ainda mais porque estava irritada com a presença próxima da princesa Sweety.  
  
- Aeka, você está certa. Mas acho que, como amanhã é o dia de folga da Sasami, ela pode dormir um pouco mais tarde. - Tenchi, como de costume, resolve defender a jovem segunda princesa de Jurai, olhando serenamente para Aeka, deixando-a envergonhada, enquanto Ryoko inconscientemente amassa uma lata de cerveja por puro ciúme, ao ver o "clima" entre os dois.   
  
- Lorde Tenchi, eu estou falando isto para o bem de minha irmã. Não quero que ela se torne uma jovem problemática no futuro como a folgada da .. . - Aeka tenta manter as aparências, mas o brilho do seu olhar demonstra que Tenchi havia vencido a discussão como sempre. Sem outra alternativa, ela resolve então descontar na sua eterna rival.  
  
- A "folgada da Ryoko"? Pô, vê se toca, Aeka. A sua irmã é muito mais adulta e responsável do que você, que nem serve para lavar pratos nesta casa! - Como sempre, a jovem de cabelos cinza-azulados espetados responde à altura, enquanto esvazia de um só gole uma latinha de cerveja de pura raiva ao escutar o azedo comentário direcionado indiretamente a ela.  
  
- Puxa, como você se ofende fácil, sua piratinha neurótica! - A princesa juraiana olha para Ryoko com um olhar de falsa piedade, o que deixa a ex-pirata espacial com mais raiva, enquanto Sweety reprime uma risadinha.   
  
- Pe-pessoal, por favor, a gente tem visitas... E a-acho que a Kiyone-chan e a Mihoshi-chan podem chegar a qualquer momento. - Tenchi repara no nervosismo das duas eternas rivais e tenta acalmar os ânimos antes que a sala de jantar vire uma arena de batalha.  
  
- "Kiyone? Aqui??? Droga! Será que..." - Calerom gela a espinha e dá uma tossida só de ouvir o nome da oficial da Galaxy Police... Trazendo à tona recordações há muito tempo esquecidas.   
  
- Querido, o que foi? Engasgou com alguma coisa? - Estranhava Sweety ao ver o rosto de seu parceiro todo vermelho.  
  
- É mesmo. Por onde elas estão andando? - Pergunta Katsuhito, enquanto tomava vagarosa e metodicamente a sua cerveja gelada.  
  
- Estão saindo da órbita de Plutão e indo para Netuno agora. - Comenta Washu, sem tirar os olhos de seu notebook futurístico.  
  
- Plutão??? - Tenchi arregala os olhos, apesar de saber que Mihoshi e Kiyone tinham que patrulhar toda a área do Sistema Solar.  
  
- Exato. Acabei de detectar no meu computador os sinais deixados pela Yagami e com a ajuda do programa direcional que instalei a bordo do cruzador no final do ano passado, consegui estimar a sua rota. Pela velocidade atual, elas devem chegar no máximo daqui a uma hora. - Diz a genial cientista, sorrindo com um certo ar de superioridade.  
  
- "Tenho que pensar num plano. Se aquela gata me pegar aqui eu tô..." - Pensa "Cal Rome" olhando nervosamente para o seu relógio intergalático.  
  
- Bonito o seu computador... Onde você comprou, Washu? - Sweety se interessa pela conversa e resolve puxar papo com a garotinha de cabelos vermelhos que era muito mais velha do que ela.  
  
- Por favor, me chame de Washu-chan, querida! Infelizmente, este modelo que uso ainda não existe no mercado, pois fui eu que fiz! Além do mais, ele está cerca de 7 gerações na frente dos computadores usados pelo Império Jurai e pela GP. - Diz Washu com os olhos brilhando de contentamento como se fosse uma criança sapeca, enquanto Sweety fica constrangida.   
  
- Puxa, você deve ser muito inteligente! - Só que longe de se sentir ofendida pelo imenso ego da garota de cabelos avermelhados, Sweety começa demonstrar uma admiração genuína pela genialidade da cientista juraiana, coisa que jamais faria com a sua rival Aeka.   
  
- Eu sou apenas a maior mente científica que apareceu neste universo, minha jovem! E pode escrever que não vai aparecer ninguém que chegue perto do meu intelecto tão cedo! Ahahah - Washu sente-se envaidecida e solta uma gargalhada de contentamento.  
  
- Washu! Washu é a maior! Ela é genial!!! - Aparece a Washu "A" dos ombros de sua mestra para elogiá-la, tocando uma marchinha.  
  
- Ninguém pode com a Washu! Ela é o máximo!!! - Responde a Washu "B", agitando dois leques estampados com a bandeira do Japão.  
  
- Nossa, que gracinhas! Estas bonequinhas são também suas? - Sweety se encanta ao ver o pequeno show feito pelas marionetes cibernéticas de Washu.  
  
- Bem... eu... Pode se dizer que sim. Criei as Washus A e B para me darem uma força quando estou meio "down"... As vezes mesmo um gênio como eu tem suas crises existenciais. - Sorri, meio encabulada a cientista, se lembrando das curiosas circunstâncias em que criara suas acompanhantes robóticas.  
  
- Ei, espere ai, dona! Você falou alguma coisa a respeito de Jurai e da GP? Como você sabe...- Intervém "Cal Rome" na conversa, enquanto está com um um peixe na boca à moda "Sanosuke Sagara", sem a menor cerimônia.   
  
- Hummm, mais respeito comigo, senhor "Cal". Eu não sou nenhuma dona e posso garantir que sou muito mais conservada do que sua trisavó. Eu fui a ex-presidente da Academia Espacial de Ciências há 700 anos terrestres atrás. Só que infelizmente houve um "pequeno" desentendimento e os meus colegas não gostaram do teor de minhas humildes invenções... Daí, acabei indo parar aqui na Terra. - Diz Washu, parando de sorrir e falando num tom de voz um pouco mais sério do que de costume. Apenas Sweety, Tenchi e Katsuhito notam uma certa ponta de tristeza no olhar da cientista.   
  
Em seguida, sem que ninguém perceba, a astuta jovem de cabelos vermelhos aperta uma tecla de seu computador.   
  
O monitor transparente analisa a estrutura física e aa aura energética do suposto mercador espacial Cal Rome, revelando a sua verdadeira identidade para Washu, através do cruzamento das informações com o apocalíptico banco de dados que a sua máquina trazia na memória - coisa que ela deixara preparada quando dera uma passada no laboratório antes do jantar ficar pronto e a Mecha-Washu havia lhe contado tudo o que vira pelo computador.   
  
Só que por algum motivo, ela resolve manter sigilo sobre a sua descoberta. Precisaria antes conversar com Tenchi em particular e talvez com Katsuhito sobre isto.  
  
- Isto sem contar que ela ficou presa num baita de um cristal numa caverna perto daí e os trouxas dos aldeões acreditavam que ela era uma assombração, um youkai... Sabe, aquelas monstruosidades que andavam soltas numa época chamada Sengoku Jidai... "Embora eles não tenham exagerado muito neste detalhe" - Como sempre, Ryoko se intromete na conversa alheia sem medir as suas palavras, estando meio "alta" pelo efeito da bebida.  
  
- Ah é, vai fofocar aquele incidente de novo? Experimente isto! - A jovem de cabelos avermelhados fica um pouco nervosa e resolve apertar uma das teclas de seu poderoso notebook subespacial.  
  
- Washu, o que está fazen... Squirkkkk! - Antes que reaja, a pirata espacial é encolhida e se transforma novamente na criatura mitológica chamada "kappa", exatamente como na primeira vez em que ela libertou acidentalmente a cientista do lugar onde estava confinada, na Caverna dos Masaki.   
  
Na ocasião, a linda e assanhada pirata foi castigada pela cientista de cabelos avermelhados por ter sacudido demais o cristal onde estivera presa, ao tentar usá-lo como arma numa briga com Aeka pela posse de Tenchi.  
  
- Mas... O quê?! - Grita Aeka, estupefata pelo resultado instantâneo da metamorfose.  
  
- Não, não de novo! - Exclama Tenchi   
  
- Squirk, squirk!!! - Ryoko fica desesperada, tentando falar para Washu fazê-la voltar ao normal, mas naquela forma (como uma criatura verde com bico e nadadeiras de pato, casco de tartaruga, e um buraco na parte superior da cabeça) apenas consegue emitir uns grasnados incompreensíveis.  
  
- Kawaii, Ryoko-neechan!!! - Exclama Sasami, totalmente encantada com a forma do bichinho em que a pirata de cabelos espetados se transformara.  
  
- Ai, que gracinha! Parece um bichinho de pelúcia! - Diz Sweety acariciando a cabeça do estranho ser com bico de pato e casco de tartaruga, que fica totalmente sem jeito.  
  
- Hohohohoho, ei Ryoko, sabe que você fica mais bonitinha e mais simpática nesta forma? Pelo menos assim você deixa de falar tantas boba...- Refeita da surpresa inicial, Aeka zomba de sua pobre adversária, se divertindo com a cena.  
  
- NHAC! - A pirata espacial se sente ofendida e dá uma bicada na mão esquerda da princesa juraiana.  
  
- Ai, esta doeu, seu monstrinho...!  
  
Enquanto uma furiosa Aeka persegue Ryoko ao redor da cozinha, Tenchi se levanta e vai ao local onde a genial cientista estava sentada, intercedendo em favor da jovem pirata.  
  
- Washu-chan, por favor, perdoe a Ryoko, eu acho que ela estava um pouco "alta" e acabou falando o que não devia...  
  
- Fique frio, Tenchi-Dono, programei o cronômetro do meu Alterador Orgânico Molecular para reverter a transformação daqui a dez minutos. Logo ela volta ao normal.  
  
- Squirk!!! - Protesta a pobre jovem de cabelos espetados, sem saber o que fazer.   
  
Os minutos se passam e finalmente a infeliz pirata espacial volta à sua forma humana. Embora a sua vontade fosse esganar a petulante cientista de cabelos avermelhados, ela sabe que o seu imenso poder de pouco adiantaria para enfrentar a tecnologia mirabolante de Washu, de modo que resolve descontar a sua raiva engolindo de uma só bocada um enorme sushi "Temaki" de uma vez só, em seguida, bebendo de bico uma garrafa inteira de sakê "Bishoujô".  
  
- Ei, Cal, aonde se meteu o Dan-Oh-Ki? Desde que a gente veio aqui, não vimos mais ele e... - Cochicha a jovem princesa de Shandar no ouvido de seu parceiro  
  
- Fique fria, Sweetie. Do jeito que aquele pulguento é, deve estar arranjando uma confusão por aí... - Limita-se responder o não tão convincentemente disfarçado pirata espacial, enquanto bebe despreocupadamente um copo de cerveja.  
  
- Dan-Oh-Ki, quem é ele? - Pergunta Tenchi, movido pela curiosidade.  
  
- Ah, ele é... - "Cal Rome" iria responder ao rapaz, só que ele é interrompido por um miado selvagem.  
  
MIAURRRRR!  
  
Tenchi e todos os presentes ouvem dois rosnados simultâneos vindos da despensa - que ficava num anexo fora da cozinha, além de um ruído típico de briga entre felinos.   
  
Coincidentemente Ryo-Oh-Ki - que costumava sempre jantar junto com Sasami - não estava na cozinha, tendo saído minutos atrás para fora.  
  
Preocupados, Tenchi, Sasami e Calerom saem da sala de jantar e ainda tem tempo de ver a pequena cabbit de pelo marrom-escuro dar uma surra em um outro ser semelhante, só que de pelo amarelo-laranja e rajado de preto.   
  
- Ryo-Oh-Ki-chan! Pare, por favor! - Implora Sasami, ao ver a normalmente pacífica cabbit detonando o intruso com ferocidade.  
  
- Miaaau? - Ryo-Oh-Ki cessa o espancamento, largando o mascote de Calerom totalmente arrebentado no chão e pulando na cabeça da segunda princesa de Jurai. Este havia pago muito caro a sua ousadia ao roubar as deliciosas cenouras da despensa.  
  
- Dan, seu vadio piolhento! Quantas vezes eu não disse para parar de fuçar aquilo que não é seu? - Grita "Cal Rome", para salvar as aparências perante os anfitriões, já que sabia perfeitamente que o seu gatoelho jamais obedecia quando ele queria.  
  
- Um outro cabbit? Eu pensava que só existiam a Ryo-Oh-ki e o Ken-Oh-ki. - Comenta Tenchi, coçando a cabeça, intrigado, notando o quanto o Dan-Oh-Ki era enorme de gordo.  
  
- Nossa, ele é maior do que o Ken-Oh-Ki da Nagi... Oi, tudo bem? O meu nome é Sasami e aiii!!! - Ao lembrar-se do "namorado" da Ryo-Oh-Ki, de propriedade da caçadora de recompensas espacial, Sasami tenta se aproximar do temperamental gatoelho, só que este fica irritado e tenta arranhá-la. Por sorte, Calerom a afasta a tempo  
  
- Miauuuu! - Só que ao ver a sua jovem amiga ameaçada, Ryo-Oh-Ki dá um salto e dá uma unhada bem dolorida no focinho do cabbit folgado.  
  
- Seu depósito de pulgas ambulante! Nunca faça mais isto com a garota! - Calerom começa a dar um sermão apontando o dedo para a cara de seu gatoelho, só que no instante seguinte se arrepende disto.  
  
- NHOC!  
  
- Ai... quando eu te pegar, seu... - Segurando o dedo indicador totalmente inchado pela dolorosa mordida, Calerom tenta correr atrás de Dan-Oh-Ki, enquanto todos olham para ele, com gotas na cabeça.  
  
- Você se machucou, querida? Ai, já disse pro meu namorado que ele deveria botar aquele cabbit no olho da rua! Ele só serve para comer, dormir e aprontar confusão! - Pergunta preocupada Sweety - que viera correndo ao ouvir a confusão - para a jovem irmã de sua rival.  
  
- Obrigada, mas não foi nada. Acho que ele não está acostumado a estranhos...- Comenta Sasami, mostrando-se calma. Era parte do seu temperamento jamais guardar ressentimentos de quem quer que fosse, gente ou animal.  
  
- O Dan-Oh-ki sempre foi deste jeito, Sasami: Anti-social, preguiçoso, mal-humorado, glutão e temperamental ao extremo. Admiro o fato do Cal tê-lo mantido como parceiro durante todos estes anos! - Comenta Ryoko sorrindo, acabando de se teleportar até o local e ao mesmo tempo agarrando Tenchi pelas costas antes que ele consiga fugir.  
  
- Ryoko-neechan? Você conhecia o Dan-Oh-Ki-chan? - Sasami olha a rival de sua irmã, intrigada.  
  
- Ryoko, mas, então quer dizer que... você já conhecia o senhor Cal Rome? - Pergunta Tenchi à sua "amiga", tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar de suas carícias.  
  
- Podemos dizer que sim, Tenchiii. A gente já se topou há anos atrás e chegamos a trocar uns tirinhos no espaço. Até que ele não era uma má pessoa, apesar de certos... deslizes - Responde a jovem adolescente alienígena, apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Tenchi com os seus braços, astutamente omitindo o fato de que ela e o "mercador espacial" já foram parceiros de pirataria.  
  
- Peraí, o Cal nunca falou de você, Ryoko! Então vocês já se conheceram? Quando? Onde? - Pergunta Sweety, subitamente enciumada com a aventureira do espaço, que fica na dela.  
  
- Ei, eu explico, Sweetie. Conheci a Ryoko em uma expedição de pirat... digo... uma exploração arqueológica há uns 3 ou 4 anos atrás. Tá certo que ela é meio folgada, mandona, pavio curto e adora uma bebedeira ocasional, mas no fundo ele é gente boa! - Responde o pirata espacial enquanto dá um sorriso pouco convincente para a sua namorada.   
  
Logo atrás, Tenchi tenta impedir que uma irritada Ryoko acerte Calerom com uma marreta de amassar "mochis" que pesava mais de 15 quilos.   
  
- Você e sua mania de guardar seus segredinhos... Por que não me contou isto antes? Custava alguma coisa ou aconteceu algo a mais entre vocês? - A jovem princesa de Shandar cruza os braços e vira o rosto, insatisfeita com a explicação de seu namorado.   
  
- Fica fria, amorzinho. Isto que te contei é tudo verdade! Só fomos colegas! Um belo dia, eu fui para um canto, a Ryoko foi para outro, e nunca mais a gente se viu... Até o dia de hoje. - Responde Calerom em um tom de voz mais sério, temendo parecer pouco convincente.  
  
- Está bem. Mas me diga, vocês já... tiveram alguma coisa antes de me conhecer? - Pergunta Sweety, atraindo a atenção da pirata espacial, que até então estava se divertindo com a discussão da dupla.  
  
- Você quer dizer, fazer "algo a mais"? Como ir a um motel, um drive-in, uma festa do cabide, uma... - Ryoko fica admirada pela franqueza da jovem e resolve se vingar dos "elogios" recebidos da parte de Calerom, apimentando a conversa.   
  
- Ryoko, por favor! - Tenchi fica subitamente corado como um pimentão, arrancando sorrisos da Sasami e da Ryo-Oh-Ki.  
  
- Bem... não, querida. Nossas divergências pessoais eram profundas demais para criar um clima romântico. - Responde Calerom com uma gotona na cabeça, enquanto olha para Sweety, que ainda estava enciumada.  
  
- "Você é um mentiroso incorrigível, né, senhor Cal Rome"? - Pergunta sarcasticamente a garota de cabelos cinza-azulados usando novamente o seu elo telepático na mente do pirata disfarçado.  
  
- "Peraí, Ryoko, me dá um tempo! A Sweety é minha namorada há poucos meses e não deu tempo de contar todos os detalhes! Depois não tínhamos privacidade suficiente para conversar sobre isto, porque vivíamos correndo das banheiras voadoras da GP!" - Calerom faz uma careta de desgosto e tenta responder, temendo que o seu caso com Sweety não durasse muito caso, sua ex-chefe contasse todos os seus segredos sujos...  
  
- "Sei, sei". - Responde Ryoko telepaticamente, enquanto dá uma risadinha da cara de desespero de seu ex-comparsa de pirataria, parecendo-se divertir com isto.  
  
- "Por favor, não conta para ela aquele caso que tive na colônia 0969... Pelo amor de Deus! Eu juro que não foi o que parece!" - Implora o bucaneiro espacial, arregalando os olhos e gesticulando muito para sua ex-chefe - apesar de não falar verbalmente nada - o que faz Sasami, Tenchi e Ryo-Oh-ki estranharem a sua reação.  
  
- "Ah, aquela noite em que você ficou bêbado até quase cair em pé, resolveu sair com duas mulheres que nunca viu antes e acabou acordando pelado e sem grana no dia seguinte num quartinho suspeito? Vou pensar no seu caso!". - Ryoko se faz de difícil e resolve tirar mais uma casquinha dos casos mal-resolvidos de Calerom, embora a sua impressão em relação a Sweety ter melhorado muito, passando a ter simpatia por ela.   
  
- Ei, o que aconteceu que está todo mundo parado? - Estranha Tenchi ao observar a "conversa sem palavras" entre os dois piratas espaciais.  
  
- Naaaaada, Tenchiii. Eu estava pensando numa coisa engraçada! - Sorri Ryoko, piscando um de seus belos olhos dourados.  
  
Aproveitando o fato de Ryoko tê-la deixado em paz, Calerom aproveita para pegar Dan-Oh-Ki pela nuca e botá-lo para fora da casa com um bom pontapé, pois temia que o seu gatoelho aprontasse mais uma das suas. Ele sentia que a coisa iria engrossar se Kiyone chegasse, mas não podia pensar em fugir sem uma nave intacta. Mas ele poderia fazer um de seus infalíveis esquemas...  
  
Enquanto isto, a conversa entre Sweety, Ryoko e Tenchi prosseguia do lado de dentro da despensa. Sasami varria o chão coberto de talos de cenouras comidas, sem se deixar desanimar pela enorme quantidade devorada, enquanto Ryo-Oh-Ki estava furiosa e inconformada com o assalto às suas queridas cenouras. Embora ela e Dan-Oh-Ki se conhecessem desde a época em que Calerom e Ryoko foram parceiros de pirataria, a simpática cabbit nunca se deu bem com o mascote do imediato de sua mestra - embora o gatoelho amarelado vivesse flertando ela e ganhando uns arranhões em seu focinho por isto.  
  
- Poderiam ao menos dizer o que vocês estavam pensando? - Pergunta Sweety, ao mesmo tempo intrigada e enciumada, por ter percebido que seu namorado e a garota alienígena eram velhos conhecidos de tempos passados.  
  
- Você se chama Sweety, não? Saiba que é uma garota de sorte por ter fisgado um cara tão interessante como o Cal. Sem falar que ele é um excelente piloto, bom de briga, bastante esperto e que sabe viver a vida como poucos - Ryoko surpreendentemente resolve por os pingos nos "is" e elogia a jovem de olhos verdes.   
  
Embora ainda achasse que Sweety tivesse gostado do seu ex-companheiro de roubos por ser boazinha e inocente e não tanto pelas "qualidades" de Calerom, a pirata espacial gostou de saber que a princesa Shandariana não era nem um pouco fã da sua rival Aeka, abrindo a possibilidade de se fazer algumas futuras "alianças".  
  
- Ah, obrigada. O Cal as vezes faz umas loucuras, mas ele é realmente uma boa pessoa! - Sorri Sweety, enquanto as suas faces delicadas ficavam coradas de timidez. Apesar dela não apreciar muito o jeito meio estabanado e boca-livre de Ryoko, começara a admirar a sua franqueza de opiniões, sua esperteza e coragem.  
  
- Só tome cuidado para não deixar as asinhas dele crescerem... Ele é um pouco danado, como todo homem e sabe como eles são... - Diz Ryoko sorrindo, enquanto cochicha uma frase inaudível nos ouvidos da princesa Shandariana, que arregala os olhos.  
  
- Ah, sei... Vou pensar em seu conselho, Ryoko. - Diz Sweety, que após a surpresa inicial, sorri, piscando o seu olho direito para a nova amiga.  
  
- Ei, o que estão cochichando? - Pergunta Calerom, botando o pescoço do lado de dentro da despensa.  
  
- Confidências de mulher, senhor viajante espacial. - Diz a princesa, dando o troco de volta ao seu parceiro, mostrando que sabia se entrosar facilmente com outras pessoas, exceto certa aristocrata juraiana.   
  
Neste momento, Aeka aparece subitamente no pequeno depósito, ignorando a presença de "Cal Rome" e fica chateada ao ver Ryoko e Sweety conversando como se fossem velhas amigas. Em seguida, ela discretamente faz um sinal para que Tenchi - que estava mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio na conversa - o acompanhe.  
  
Deixando os demais conversando piadas e amenidades, o neto de Katsuhito começa a seguir a jovem princesa num passeio noturno pelo jardim, enquanto uma enciumada Ryoko observa o casal à distância pela janela, rangendo os dentes.  
  
- Aeka, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Pergunta Tenchi, sabendo que Aeka somente tomava a iniciativa em procurá-lo quando o assunto era sério.  
  
- L-Lorde Tenchi, desculpe-me importuná-lo por algo irrelevante, sei que está cansado e com sono, mas... estou um pouco inquieta. - Diz Aeka, com um olhar tímido, e visivelmente corada pelo fato de poder estar ao lado de seu amado.  
  
- O que foi? Poderia me contar?  
  
- Olha, eu não conheço o senhor Cal Rome, mas parece-me que ele é uma pessoa até razoável, apesar dele ser meio... rústico. Mas, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa urgente sobre aquela menina, a princesa Sweety...  
  
- Ah, tá. Vocês já se conheciam, certo?  
  
- E-ela parece ser uma pessoa amável e gentil, com todos... M-mas não se deixe enganar pelas aparências! Ela se faz de santa na frente de todo mundo, mas é uma danadinha irresponsável! Conheci-a muito bem desde quando a gente era criança! - Diz a jovem princesa, passando do acanhamento inicial para a indignação pura.  
  
Em seguida, Aeka começa a relatar um dos seus primeiros encontros com a primeira princesa de Shandar, em forma de flashback:  
  
[Início do Flashback - Versão da Aeka]  
  
A cena inicial mostra uma pequena e doce Aeka - em versão infantil - empinando uma bela pipa num gramado cheio de flores do planeta Jurai. Ela andava despreocupadamente, admirando o seu brinquedo, que flutuava ao vento, impulsionado por uma brisa suave.  
  
De repente, ela percebe uma sombra se aproximando rapidamente e ela é obrigada a se jogar no chão, sujando o seu belo vestido na terra. O cordão de sua pipa é cortado pela asa de uma moto-foguete voadora que aparece do nada!  
  
- Aiii! Socorro! A minha pipa, não! - Exclama, chorosa a pequena princesa de Jurai, enquanto vê o seu brinquedo ser levado pelo vento até cair num lago próximo, afundando em seguida.  
  
- Oiêêê, desculpa, assustei você? Qual o seu nome? Eu sou a Sweety, a Primeira Princesa de Shandar! - No instante seguinte aparece atrás de Aeka, a figura de uma garotinha loira de olhos verdes, mas com ar inteiramente sapeca e que estava dirigindo a moto-foguete que rompeu o fio da pipa.  
  
- E-eu sou Aeka, princesa de Jurai. A minha pipa... - Diz humildemente a garotinha de cabelos púrpura, enquanto uma tímida lágrima escorre de seus olhos vermelhos, o que atrai a zombaria de Sweety.  
  
- Que foi, chorando por causa de uma pipa cafona e antiquada como aquela? No meu planeta as crianças pobres nem usam mais aquilo! - Diz Sweety com um ar de convencimento e superioridade.  
  
- M-mas, a-aquela pipa, foi feita pelo meu pai.... E-eu g-gostava muito dela.... - Respondia com a cabeça baixa a jovem princesa juraiana, a ponto de chorar.   
  
- Tadinha.... , mas não chora não, migucha. Venha cá, suba na minha moto voadora que vou te mostrar o que é diversão de verdade! - Sorri Sweety, fingindo consolar a pobre Aeka.  
  
- M-mas, não é perigoso pilotar isto? E-eu... - A inocente garotinha hesita, pensando nas conseqüências.  
  
- Ah, deixa de ser certinha, Aeka-chan. Você vai adorar! - Sweety desce de seu perigoso veículo espacial e "convence" Aeka a sentar na garupa, subindo ela em seguida na parte da frente.  
  
- P-por favor, eu não estou acostumada a andar nisto.... p-pare!  
  
- Vamos partir! Iahuuuuu! - A sapeca princesa de Shandar não se faz de rogada e em seguida acelera a moto voadora a toda, assustando Aeka por causa da rapidez, subindo centenas de metros em apenas 2 segundos.  
  
Totalmente apavorada e sentindo vertigens, Aeka tenta inutilmente convencer a aloprada Sweety a descer no solo, mas esta recusa, fazendo mais e mais manobras radicais, "loopings" e piruetas, deixando a jovem princesa de jurai completamente tonta e sentindo um medo que nunca tinha acontecido antes.  
  
O final do relato mostra uma pobre e chorosa Aeka caída de bunda na parte rasa da lagoa, enquanto um feioso sapo espacial coaxa em cima de sua cabeça. Voando em cima, Sweety parece zombar de sua nova "amiguinha":  
  
- Puxa, você não gostou de nosso passeio, querida? Mas que falta de coragem! Bem, preciso ir andando... Até mais!  
  
[Final do Flashback]  
  
- Puxa, mas a Sweety era tão levada assim, Aeka? - Comenta o jovem Masaki, pensativo no que a garota de cabelos violeta tinha acabado de dizer.  
  
- Você não viu nada ainda, Lorde Tenchi. Eu sugiro dispensar o mais rápido possível ela enquanto é tempo. Se você deixar aquela menina metida ficar nesta casa, eu te garanto que ela vai aprontar alguma maluquice!   
  
- Tá certo... - Suspira o rapaz colegial, de pura resignação.  
  
Enquanto Tenchi e Aeka caminhavam dando voltas pela casa, comentando os assuntos do dia - na varanda da casa dos Masaki, Calerom, Sweety, Ryoko e Sasami (junto com uma sonolenta Ryo-Oh-ki na sua cabeça) dialogavam entre si.  
  
- É verdade que você conheceu a minha irmã desde criança, Sweety-neechan? - Pergunta inocentemente a jovem segunda princesa juraiana.  
  
- Ah, quem me dera se Aeka fosse doce, humilde e bondosa como você, minha querida Sasami! - Sorri melancolicamente Sweety enquanto acaricia Ryo-Oh-Ki e os longos cabelos azuis da menina.  
  
- Hum.... por falar nisto, como era a Aeka naquele tempo, Sweety? - Pergunta Ryoko, enquanto que com o canto do olho esquerdo certifica-se que a sua rival esteja suficientemente longe para não interromper a conversa.  
  
- Acho que seria uma boa você falar como foi o seu encontro com a primeira princesa de Jurai, docinho! - Comenta Calerom, interessado.  
  
- Ai, não gosto de falar nisto... Eu me lembro que, apesar de meu planeta natal e Jurai serem aliados... A Aeka nunca foi com a minha cara, sem motivo de minha parte... Desculpe-me dizer isto, Sasami, mas é a verdade. - Responde Sweety ostentando um ar de tristeza e ligeira angústia.  
  
- Mas, como foi mesmo o seu primeiro contato com ela, fofa? - Pergunta Ryoko, visivelmente curiosa para saber dos detalhes, pois adorava uma fofoca.   
  
- Bem, foi assim...  
  
[Início do Flashback - Versão Sweety]  
  
O início da versão de Sweety mostra ela - com 7 para 8 anos de idade - em visita oficial ao Reino de Jurai. Enquanto os seus pais estavam se reunindo com os anfitriões num enorme salão decorado, ela brincava serenamente num gramado florido, não muito longe do palácio real dos Juraianos.  
  
A jovem princesa Shandariana estava totalmente entretida, brincando com uma pequena nave espacial de brinquedo dirigida por controle remoto, que fazia piruetas e manobras diversas.  
  
No instante seguinte, a sua tranqüilidade é interrompida pela figura arrogante e antipática da Aeka (versão mirim) que chega na sua frente, fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos:  
  
- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? Esta é uma propriedade particular! Eu sou Aeka, a Primeira Princesa de Jurai e não posso permitir tamanho desrespeito nos meus domínios! - Diz a altiva garota de cabelos violeta, apontando o dedo de forma ameaçadora para a inocente princesa de Shandar.  
  
- E-eu me chamo S-sweety, filha do rei Malkin... E eu estou em visita no seu planeta... Estava apenas brincando... - Responde jovem de olho verdes, assustada com a reação irada de Aeka.  
  
- Uhnnnn.... Princesa Sweety? Hohohohoho! Como uma fedelha como você pode dizer que é filha do rei de Shandar? Isto é uma piada! - Debocha Aeka, dando uma de suas irritantes gargalhadas.  
  
- M-mas é verdade... E-eu só queria brincar... - Diz Sweety, sentindo-se totalmente intimidada.  
  
- Ah, mas aqui é proibido brincar aqui sem a MINHA permissão! Me passe este controle remoto! - Aeka aponta para o controle do brinquedo, lançando um olhar maldoso.  
  
- M-mas...  
  
- Anda, eu disse!  
  
- Tá bom...  
  
- Ai, que nave feiosa! Não sabia que tinham brinquedos tão feios e antiquados em Shandar! Olha só como uma especialista como eu é capaz de fazer. - Comenta Aeka ao ver o singelo brinquedo, começando a mexer os controles de qualquer jeito.  
  
- Ei, espere... Assim você pode estragá-lo... - Sweety percebe que o brinquedinho estava começando a ficar fora de controle e inutilmente pede para Aeka parar de mexer o controle remoto com muita força.  
  
- Hohohoho.... Agora é tarde demais! - Sem hesitar, Aeka arrebenta um dos botões do controle que controlavam a nave, deixando-a totalmente instável   
  
- Por favor, não estrague a minha nave!  
  
- Ah, esta coisa horrorosa é sua? Olha só o que vou fazer com ela!  
  
- Não, por favor!  
  
Aeka não dá ouvidos aos apelos da princesa e começa a apertar os botões restantes do controle remoto freneticamente, até que o frágil dispositivo quebra. Desgovernada, a pequena nave de brinquedo de Sweety cai num lago próximo.  
  
- Buáááá! O meu foguete...  
  
- O azar é seu! Quem mandou comprar um brinquedo de terceira categoria? Bem, tenho mais o que fazer, tchau!  
  
Enquanto uma desolada Sweety chora ajoelhada no gramado, olhando para o brinquedo afundado no lago, uma malvada e sorridente Aeka se afasta, correndo e pensando na próxima traquinagem que iria fazer.  
  
[Final do Flashback]  
  
- E-eu juro que s-sempre tentei me dar bem com a princesa Aeka, mas... ela é tão dura, tão orgulhosa e por causa desta e outras coisas, perdi minhas esperanças de fazer amizade com ela! - Comenta Sweety, discretamente soltando uma lágrima.  
  
- Buáááá.... snif.... Que história triste! Agora eu começo a entender o porque de você sempre querer pilotar naves espaciais! - Diz Calerom chorando de forma exagerada e usando vários lenços de cores diferentes que pareciam não ter mais fim, saindo dos bolsos de sua calça.  
  
- Eu sei como você se sente... Acredito em sua história. Eu lamento por toda a tristeza e sofrimento que aquela patty histérica trouxe na sua vida! - Diz Ryoko, soltando lágrimas de crocodilo e acariciando levemente os cabelos de Sweety.  
  
- Puxa, Sweety-neechan... A sua história é muito parecida com as que a Ryoko-neechan conta para a gente sobre a minha irmã - Comenta inocentemente a jovem Sasami, sem demonstrar se acreditou ou não na versão da princesa de olhos verdes. .  
  
- Parecidas? Como assim? - Pergunta a jovem princesa de Shandar, intrigada.  
  
- A Ryoko-neechan de vez em quando fala algumas histórias de como ela se encontrou com a minha irmã no passado. O engraçado é que elas nunca batem com as que Aeka-neechan contam falando sobre ela. - Responde Sasami com certo tom de seriedade na sua voz.  
  
- Mas, Sasami, se as minhas histórias batem com as que a Ryoko diz, isto quer dizer que nós duas estamos a verdade e que a Aeka certamente.... - Tenta argumentar Sweety, procurando convencer o pessoal da sua versão dos fatos.   
  
- Eu não acredito que você, madame Sweety, esteja contando de novo as suas lorotas sem pé nem cabeça a respeito de minha amável e adorável pessoa para os outros! - Uma voz um pouco estridente e nervosa se faz ouvir a poucos metros da onde o grupo estava reunido.  
  
- Minha "doce" princesinha Aeka, já voltou do seu passeio noturno com este inocente jovem? Fico admirada da imensa quantidade de mentiras perversas que você deve ter falado a meu respeito... - Sweety não se dá por vencida e responde à altura, conhecendo o temperamento da rival.  
  
- E não satisfeita de contar calúnias sobre minha pessoa, ainda está tentando atrair a vigarista da Ryoko para... - Aeka estava ficando irritada pelos comentários de Sweety, e em seguida nota o sorriso cínico da pirata espacial, acenava a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando com tudo que a princesa shandariana dizia.   
  
- Ei, qualé, Aeka, você vem e pega o MEU Tenchi sem dar satisfações e vai saindo por aí contando suas memórias distorcidas? Isto é algo que não posso tolerar! - Ryoko fica realmente nervosa com o comentário anterior e o fato de ver Tenchi junto com sua rival faz o sangue subir à cabeça  
  
- Não enche, Ryoko, ou quer que eu chame meus guardiões para te prender como fiz naquela vez? - Responde Aeka.  
  
- Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo, princesinha de araque! Você e aqueles tocos cheios de cupim não me metem medo. - Diz Ryoko com fúria no olhar, arregaçando as mangas de seu vestido.  
  
- E-ei, parem com isto, meninas... a gente... - Diz Tenchi, temendo outra batalha iminente. A última havia lhe custado dois dias de intensos reparos na cozinha e no jardim.  
  
- Ryoko-neechan, Aeka-neechan! Por favor... - Implora Sasami, sabendo do que as duas briguentas eram capazes quando estavam decididas a rodar a baiana.  
  
- Ei, turma, a conversa tá boa, mas não vamos provocar uma guerra neste...  
  
Calerom não tem tempo de completar a sua frase, pois tanto Aeka como a sua ex-chefe fitam ele com uma expressão de puro ódio capaz de gelar a alma mais corajosa. O pirata espacial sua frio, engole em seco, dá uma risadinha sem graça, e fica na sua.  
  
- E quanto a você, minha querida e doce Sweety, eu fico admirada do fato de você ter saído do seu desertinho calorento aonde vive, apenas para me insultar e insultar este lindo planeta com a sua presença escandalosa e inútil. - Diz Aeka apontando acusadoramente o dedo para a princesa-herdeira de Shandar  
  
- O QUÊ? Ora, sua pattyzinha de subúrbio, eu não posso mais tolerar seus insultos de baixa categoria! - Sweety finalmente sai do sério e agora fica realmente furiosa com a aristocrata de Jurai.  
  
- Aeka, eu não gostaria estragar esta noite, mas se quiser uma luta, vai tê-la. - Ryoko fica furiosa e usando seus poderes inatos, o seu traje habitual muda por completo - alterando-se para a sua veste de batalha vermelha e negra que há tempos não usava. Uma potente faísca elétrica de pura energia é visível no seu punho direito fechado.  
  
- Espere, Ryoko-chan, esta luta é minha! Aeka, eu te dou um prazo de dez segundos para engolir as suas mentiras doentias. Não posso permitir que você continue trazendo desonra para esta galáxia! - Diz Sweety, se preparando para uma luta iminente.  
  
- Ah, então é assim? Vocês duas ficaram amiguinhas de repente??? Mas não pensem que me metem medo... Asaka! Kamidake! Dêem uma lição nesta princesinha de subúrbio!  
  
Um tenso momento de silêncio anuncia o início da briga. Os guardiães robóticos de Aeka surgem instantaneamente e se posicionam à frente de sua mestre, protegendo-a, antes que Ryoko pense usar um de seus raios.  
  
- Nada pessoal, princesa Sweety... - Diz o guardião Asaka.  
  
- Mas apenas cumprimos ordens. - Complementa Kamidake.  
  
A um comando mental de Aeka, os guardiães projetam um poderoso campo de força em forma de bolha, aprisionando a jovem de olhos verdes numa redoma impenetrável, que flutua a um metro de altura do solo.   
  
Ryoko fica estupefata, já que o ataque foi preciso - a poucos metros da onde estava - e ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que era muito difícil sair daquela prisão invisível.  
  
- Hohohoho, como está se sentindo agora, minha cara Sweety? Admita, você não é de nada! - Aeka ri, acreditando ter vencido a luta.  
  
- Aeka-neechan, por favor, pare, antes que vocês se machuquem! - Sasami tenta implorar inutilmente à Aeka, pedindo para que libertasse a jovem princesa.  
  
- Aeka, pare com isto! - Grita Tenchi, mas Aeka nada responde, continuando dar a sua risada característica..  
  
- Isto é uma covardia muito grande, dondoca dos quintos dos infernos! Se quer uma briga de verdade, vamos, me enfrente! - Diz Ryoko, se preparando para entrar em ação.  
  
- Espere aí, amiga Ryoko. Eu posso me cuidar de si mesma. - Responde calmamente Sweety para a jovem de cabelos azuis, ainda dentro da redoma.  
  
- Sweety, mas, você... ? - Ryoko hesita, mas percebe pelos seus sentidos super-apurados que a jovem de cabelos castanho-claros não estava tão indefesa.  
  
- Ora, mas o que as duas dondocas estão falando? - Comenta ironicamente Aeka, não notando a súbita variação de energia ao seu redor.  
  
Os Asaka e Kamidake robóticos percebem a aura de Sweety crescendo de brilho e poder - a ponto de impressionar Tenchi, Sasami, Calerom e a própria Ryoko. Os brincos das orelhas da jovem shandariana começam a emitir uma luz fortíssima e o seu cabelo muda de tonalidade, tornando-se mais brilhante e eriçando-se por completo.   
  
No instante seguinte, a sua aura se transforma numa espécie de cristal vermelho de múltiplas faces e finalmente libera uma onda de choque fortíssima, jogando os pobres guardiões de Aeka para longe.   
  
- Uaiiiiii! Asaka, ela repeliu o nosso campo de força!  
  
- Definitivamente não é o nosso dia, Kamidake.  
  
Aeka mal tem tempo para se proteger, ativando o seu campo de força pessoal de energia Jurai, que apenas é o suficiente para impedir que ela saísse voando como os seus infelizes guarda-costas.  
  
- Sweety, mas... como? - Exclama incrédula a orgulhosa princesa juraiana, enquanto bate o seu kimono com a mão direita para tirar um pouco da poeira causada pela onda de choque.  
  
- Assim como você possui os seus ridículos poderes; nós, da casa real de Shandar, possuímos a nossa fonte milenar de força, minha cara princesinha. Por que imagina que o meu planeta ficou a salvo das invasões externas por milênios? - Diz Sweety, finalmente liberta e totalmente envolta numa aura vermelho-brilhante, ostentando um olhar de inteira autoconfiança.  
  
- Ora, sua garotinha mimada... Eu ainda não usei o meu poder total! Mas se quiser experimentar... - Responde Aeka, dando um sorriso irônico.  
  
- Coff... Coff... o que aconteceu, Ryoko?. - Pergunta o jovem Tenchi Masaki, tentando se levantar do chão, enquanto Calerom tinha ido parar num dos arbustos do jardim.  
  
- Não sei direito, mas que senti firmeza naquela garota senti, Tenchi... - Responde a pirata espacial, flutuando com a ajuda de seus poderes, decidindo esperar um pouco, após ver a performance da princesa shandariana.  
  
A situação se torna crítica de verdade. Aeka fita Sweety com raiva no olhar e esta também fuzila os olhos vermelhos da sua "colega" juraiana.   
  
Sorrindo maquiavelicamente, Aeka faz surgir vários pequenos troncos flutuantes ao redor de sua rival e estes soltam poderosas raízes que imobilizam os braços e as pernas da jovem princesa de Shandar.   
  
Em seguida, obedecendo a uma ordem mental da garota de cabelos violeta, os troncos emitem poderosas descargas de energia, eletrocutando Sweety, que grita de pura dor.  
  
- Ughhhhnnnn! A-Aeka, s-sua...  
  
- Você pensou que meus poderes Jurai servem só para a defesa? Depois desta você vai ter que chamar pelo seu papai! Hohohohoho!  
  
- Aeka! Eu...! Ryoko fica furiosa ao ver tamanha demonstração de covardia e imediatamente prepara uma bola de energia, pensando em atirá-la contra a sua eterna rival. Só que Tenchi percebe e segura no braço direito dela.   
  
- Ei, o que foi Tenchiii? Me deixa... - Protesta a jovem pirata, desconcentrando-se momentaneamente.   
  
- Ryoko, não faça... O quêêê?  
  
Num certo momento, Sweety pára de se contorcer por causa das descargas elétricas emitidas pelos troncos flutuantes e, dando um sorriso de puro desprezo, imediatamente rompe as raízes que prendiam os seus pulsos - para surpresa da sua adversária.   
  
Com os olhos cerrados e uma expressão serena no rosto, ela faz um gesto como se estivesse rezando, e todos os troncos são repelidos, caindo inertes no chão.  
  
- Eu também sei atacar, minha cara Aeka. Experimente isto! Stardust Beam! - Sweety faz uma porção de gestos rapidamente com as mãos e entrelaça os seus dedos, apontando-os para a sua rival.  
  
- Eu não acredito!!! - Exclama Aeka.   
  
Foi tudo muito rápido. A aura de Sweety muda de cor, passando para um vermelho-rubi vivo e de seus dedos entrelaçados sai uma poderosa rajada formada por uma infinidade de cristais pontiagudos - todos eles afiadíssimos e numa quantidade incontável.   
  
Aeka aciona o seu escudo de energia Jurai para se defender e consegue rebater a poderosa técnica de sua rival - apesar que ela sente fortemente o impacto, tendo caído no chão no final do ataque. A rajada de cristais explode no meio do lago dos Masaki, causando uma explosão violenta.  
  
- Ahahah, Gostou disto, sua patty metida? - Desta vez é a vez de Sweety rir da humilhação que a sua adversária sofrera.  
  
- Ah, é? Se me pensa que pode derrotar com estes ataques ridículos, sua... - Responde Aeka tentando se levantar.  
  
- Se está com ciuminho de meus poderes, tente fazer melhor!   
  
  
  
Neste momento, os Asaka e Kamidake humanos - que, ao ouvir os ruídos da luta, se apressaram primeiro em socorrer os guardiães robóticos que haviam caído a centenas de metros dali por causa do contra-ataque de Sweety. - eles chegam ao local do insólito combate, ficando ao lado de uma aflita Sasami.  
  
- Lady Sasami, o que houve? - Pergunta Kamidake, ofegante.  
  
- Alguém, por favor, pare as duas! - Grita Tenchi enquanto Aeka e Sweety trocam golpes e mais golpes, estremecendo o solo e as árvores próximas.  
  
- É isto mesmo! Esta briga está passando dos limites... - Responde Calerom, hesitando em usar seus poderes.   
  
- Asaka-Kun, Kamidake-Kun, por favor, segurem a Aeka Neechan e a Sweety neechan até que elas se acalmem! - Pede Sasami, com olhar aflito.  
  
- Vamos fazer o possível. - Responde Asaka, assumindo posição de combate e fazendo aparecer do nada a sua lança, bem como seu uniforme de cavaleiro.  
  
- É para já, milady Sasami. - Diz Kamidake, fazendo o mesmo .  
  
- Eheheh, como disse, Tenchiii.... senti firmeza naquela garota! Até que ela está se saindo muito bem... - Comenta a pirata espacial, se divertindo com a luta. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela não precisava sujar suas mãos contra Aeka.  
  
- Isto não tem graça nenhuma, Ryoko! Se elas continuarem, vão acabar se machucando! - Comenta Tenchi, indignado com a falta de seriedade da alienígena.  
  
- Por que a gente não aproveita e não vamos para a floresta fazermos uma... rapidinha?  
  
- Ryoko!  
  
Sem dar mais ouvidos para os presentes, uma Aeka fula da vida lança uma rajada energética usando o seu poder Jurai total. E Sweety contra-ataca usando novamente a sua técnica Stardust Beam, só que mais poderosa.   
  
Porém, antes que as duas rajadas se choquem, o cavaleiro Asaka bloqueia - com muita dificuldade - o poderoso golpe da princesa juraiana absorvendo-a com a ponta de sua lança ; enquanto que seu companheiro Kamidake anula os efeitos do Stardust Beam de Sweety.   
  
Os lendários guerreiros são obrigados a usar toda a experiência acumulada de combate que possuíam para conter os efeitos das técnicas das duas briguentas, que eram mais do que suficientes para destruir até um edifício.  
  
- O quê?... Cavaleiro Asaka, solte-me! Eu ordeno que me liberte para dar uma lição naquela irresponsável! Ela precisa ser castigada exemplarmente para deixar de ofender a honra de Jurai e a minha! - Esperneia Aeka, tendo sido imobilizada pelo Asaka humano, que fez isto a contragosto.  
  
- Sinto muito, milady Aeka, mas é nosso dever proteger em primeiro lugar a sua integridade física e de todos os presentes. - Responde o veterano cavaleiro, constrangido por estar segurando uma garota em seus braços, ainda mais sendo uma legítima princesa juraiana.  
  
- Você deve ser o lendário Kamidake que o meu pai tanto falava... Mas fique longe disto, cavaleiro de Jurai! Esta luta é minha e de Aeka! E preciso dar uma lição de humildade naquela pattyzinha com TPM crônica! - Grita Sweety, enquanto Kamidake tenta contê-la, com muita dificuldade.  
  
- Compreendo os seus sentimentos, linda jovem, mas essa disposição agressiva não combina com a sua personalidade. - Diz o jovem cavaleiro juraiano, reparando o quanto Sweety era bonita.  
  
- L-linda? Bem... pelo menos disse alguma coisa que valeu a pena. - Conforma-se Sweety dando um suspiro, ligeiramente envergonhada.   
  
- Ei, cara, pare de cantar a minha garota ou você vai levar uma na moringa, viu! - Responde Calerom, totalmente furioso, ainda preso nos galhos do arbusto aonde caíra quando a luta começou.  
  
- Oh, oh... Acho que a luta de vocês acabou causando algumas baixas, além dos prejuízos materiais de sempre... - Aparece Washu no local da briga, flutuando no ar com os seus poderes, enquanto examina algo no monitor de seu notebook subdimencional.  
  
- Não pode ser! - Responde Calerom arregalando os olhos ao notar algo de diferente enquanto as duas briguentas estavam trocando golpes e mais golpes.  
  
- Mas... - Ryoko tenta falar alguma coisa, mas dá uma olhada na direção que o seu ex-subordinado estava vendo e entende o que tinha acontecido.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isto, Washu-chan? - Pergunta Tenchi.  
  
- Olhe em direção ao lago. Eu nem precisei fazer os meus cálculos... Aliás, já deu uma hora, não?  
  
Nesta altura, todos os presentes estavam com suas atenções voltadas para o lago da residência dos Masaki. Inclusive o imperturbável Katsuhito, que tinha saído do interior da casa, para voltar aos seus aposentos, no templo que ficava montanha acima.  
  
Por causa do combate travado entre as duas princesas, ninguém havia notado a chegada de visitas familiares, exceto Washu com o seu infalível computador portátil, e o avô de Tenchi, com seus sentidos Jurai super-apurados.  
  
Era para ser mais um pouso de rotina no lago dos Masaki, mas o impacto da técnica "Stardust Beam" lançada por Sweety fez com que a Yagami afundasse parcialmente dentro dela, depois da sua cabine de comando ter sido severamente atingida pela explosão resultante.   
  
Um dispositivo de teleporte automático havia salvado as suas integrantes da morte certa, apesar delas terem ficado zonzas com o impacto da rajada de cristais perfurantes.   
  
- Ai... Ui... Kiyone-chan!... Buáááá.... O meu radinho portátil... - Choramingava Mihoshi, logo após pousar os seus pés em terra firme, após ter sido teletransportada de forma milagrosa pelo dispositivo implantado pela Washu. Seu uniforme estava em frangalhos e ela segurava um fone de ouvido com apenas metade do fio numa das mãos e um rádio em pedaços noutra.  
  
- O que falta para completar esta trágica semana??? Minha pobre Yagami... (chuif) Oh, Kami-sama, me ajude!... - Dizia uma Kiyone cambaleante e com os olhos girando, nem querendo olhar para trás para ver o estrago causado pela misteriosa explosão em sua nave favorita.  
  
- Kiyone-neechan! Mihoshi-neechan! - Exclama Sasami dando um suspiro de alívio, correndo em direção da desastrosa dupla de policiais.  
  
- Hã... Olá, como foram de viagem? - Pergunta Tenchi sem saber direito o que falar, visivelmente envergonhado.  
  
Aeka e Sweety param de discutir, olhando para as duas recém-chegadas, com visível ar de espanto e constrangimento - ao ver a gigantesca nave afundada e as duas agentes da GP praticamente irreconhecíveis, como tivessem voltado de uma guerra.   
  
- Finalmente chegaram... - Comenta o Asaka robótico, já refeito do golpe que levara da princesa Shandariana.  
  
- Será que ainda dá tempo para a sobremesa? - Pergunta o seu colega Kamidake, reparando neste detalhe.  
  
- "N-Não p-pode ser! K-kiyone!... Aqui??? " - Exclama Calerom enquanto tenta se esconder atrás do arbusto onde estava escondido.  
  
Notas do Capítulo:  
  
01 - Considere que uma unidade de crédito juraiano equivale a um dólar americano para efeitos desta fic;  
  
02 - Yakisoba: Prato popular japonês, consistindo de macarrão frito com molho de soja acompanhado de verduras picadas e carne.  
  
03 - Sushi: Bolinho de arroz enrolado com uma tira de alga marinha prensada (nori) e recheado com ingredientes variados: omelete de ovo em tiras, vagem, raiz forte, pepino, kani-kama e outros. O "Temaki" é um sushi de enormes dimensões, com uma folha inteira de nori enrolada como se fosse um cone e recheado com os items acima descritos;  
  
04 - Missoshiru: Caldo de pasta de soja aquecida em água fervente. Muito usado como entrada de refeições e um rápido café da manhã. Dependendo do gosto pessoal, ele pode ser reforçado com cebolinha picada, peixe, macarrão e outros ingredientes;  
  
05 - Tôfu: Queijo de soja de consistência mole e sem sabor, servido geralmente com molho de soja (shôyu) acrescido de gengibre e/ou raiz-forte picada. As vezes entra como acompanhamento do Missoshiru;  
  
06 - No Tenchi Muyo TV, Washu havia sido confinada na mesma caverna em que Ryoko estava no OVA. Embora a tradução americana fale que os camponeses consideravam-na um "goblin", a dublagem original não deixa dúvidas, falando claramente o termo "youkai". Esta caverna existe de verdade e fica nos arredores de Okayama (região sul do Japão). A aparição da Washu e o incidente da transformação da Aeka e Kyoko em kappas ocorre no episódio 5 da série;  
  
07 - O sakê "Bishoujô" (garota bonita) apareceu num dos episódios da série, quando o avô e o pai de Tenchi ficaram bêbados ao tomarem uns goles.  
  
08 - As versões japonesas e americanas usam o termo "cabbit" (cat+rabbit) para designar a espécie da Ryo-Oh-ki, enquanto a tradução brasileira usa a palavra "gatoelho". Optei por empregar os dois como sinônimos;  
  
09 - No original, Aeka costuma chamar Tenchi de "Tenchi-Sama" (senhor Tenchi ou Lorde Tenchi). E Washu o trata como "Tenchi-dono" (forma arcaica, usada somente para se referir respeitosamente a personagens ilustres);  
  
10 - Para a fabricação de "mochis" (uma espécie de bolinho de arroz amassado, usado muito para comemorações de ano-novo), utiliza-se um enorme martelo de madeira.  
  
11 - Por favor, leiam e comentem esta fic!  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: 27/02/2004. 


	7. Sem Necessidade para Duelos

CAPÍTULO 07: SEM NECESSIDADE PARA DUELOS.

Planeta Jurai, estamos na capital do maior império da galáxia, situado num imenso vale preenchido por árvores de existência milenar. Apenas o imenso palácio imperial era feito de pedra e do resistentíssimo mineral tektite. Os demais prédios e edificações eram de madeira. Ou melhor, esculpidos nos troncos ultra-resistentes das gigantescas árvores que preenchiam o berço da milenar civilização.  
Prédio do Ministério das Informações. Numa sala espaçosa e sobriamente decorada, o todo-poderoso Ministro Onishi estava muito ocupado. Mal tinha acabado a reunião secreta do qual fizera parte e ainda tinha muito a ser feito.  
Ele havia sido encarregado pelo Generalíssimo Togo - comandante em chefe das forças militares do império - para enviar uma equipe de espionagem à Colônia 0315 (Terra) a fim de rastrear o paradeiro das princesas Aeka e Sasami, para que preparasse o terreno para a frota do Almirante Yamamoto capturar as duas e ao maldito terráqueo Tenchi, tão logo a conspiração do qual fazia parte iniciasse em breve.  
Sentado em sua elegante poltrona de cor negra, o alto e calvo chefe da espionagem juraiana analisava em suas mãos alguns relatórios de seus informantes, contendo pesquisas secretas sobre dados referentes aos principais clãs da nobreza local, bem como o grau de lealdade de cada uma delas.  
Estas informações eram vitais para o sucesso da conspiração tramada por ele e seus colegas, que visava a ressuscitar o cavaleiro decaído Kagato, pondo-o de volta ao poder. E cabia ao ambicioso e manipulador Onishi escolher as cartas vencedoras deste jogo de manipulações e intrigas.  
Ele sabia que somente podia contar com os militares e os membros de seu ministério, afora o misterioso Dr. Marble da Academia Galática de Ciências - que se prontificara a ajudar os conspiradores, buscando uma maneira de trazer o renegado Kagato de volta ao mundo dos vivos. A maioria dos ministros civis, bem como o regente provisório, eram leais ao clã do qual Aeka e Sasami faziam parte e os nobres locais somente iriam se definir a favor dos conspiradores se o plano tivesse sucesso.

Quando o império Jurai começou a se formar, os seus quatro principais clãs forjaram um complexo sistema de alianças e casamentos, de modo que um não sobrepujasse o outro. O processo de escolha do herdeiro ao trono passava em primeiro lugar pelo fato do pretendente possuir descendência direta dos antigos e lendários reis. E em segundo, pelo grau de pureza do seu poder jurai latente, o que era confirmado pelas árvores sagradas que existiam na sala do trono. Até a algum tempo atrás, Aeka era a primeira na linha sucessória, devido as suas origens, embora tivesse sido superada por Tenchi, que provou ser o descendente direto do lendário Yosho - descendente direto da linhagem da dinastia original - além de possuir um poder Jurai inquestionável. Só que o rapaz terrestre não tinha muitas ambições quanto a isto e concordou somente em tomar uma decisão quando atingisse a maioridade. Só que havia quem não aprovasse isto. Embora a Terra fizesse parte do Império Jurai - na visão deles, evidentemente - os aristocratas daquele planeta desprezavam os "estrangeiros impuros" nascidos em outros sistemas e havia um preconceito velado com a perspectiva do glorioso planeta ser governado por um plebeu terráqueo, embora ele tivesse provado ter o legítimo poder Jurai em seu sangue. Era esta justamente a circunstância que os conspiradores esperavam poder contar, para que o golpe de estado tivesse sucesso. Eles não se podiam dar ao luxo de repetir os mesmos erros de um ano atrás. Erros estes que foram cometidos subestimando a existência do lendário Yosho - dado como desaparecido há séculos - e de seu neto, um humilde rapaz da Terra chamado Tenchi Masaki.  
Enquanto os seus "colegas" militares contavam com imensas frotas estelares e armamento de última geração como fonte de seu poder, o ardiloso e traiçoeiro Onishi contava com duas armas: sua rede de informação - infiltrada em quase todos os planetas e sistemas, inclusive na GP - e a sua habilidade de fomentar intrigas e discórdias, tanto entre aliados como nos inimigos. Ele pessoalmente não simpatizava muito com o general Togo e com o ex-almirante Nagumo, mas os três concordaram em esquecer suas diferenças pessoais do passado para visar um objetivo em comum: a tomada do poder.  
O ministro das informações estava acabando de formular um plano em sua astuta mente, quando um toque de campainha de sua porta interrompe por um instante seus pensamentos ambiciosos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

- Sim, pois não? - Diz ele com certa rispidez ao seu ajudante de ordens.  
- Senhor Ministro, os agentes que o senhor mandou convocar já chegaram. Quais são suas ordens?  
- Sim. Mande-os entrar.

O ajudante de ordens presta uma continência e em seguida a enorme porta - blindada e protegida eletronicamente - se abre, permitindo a passagem de quatro agentes de espionagem juraianos.  
Só que eles não eram agentes comuns. Na realidade, eles eram os melhores de sua especialidade. Eram integrantes do esquadrão de elite do Ministério, os homens de confiança de Onishi. Os Especiais. O veterano chefe da inteligência Juraiana sorri com satisfação e se levanta de seu assento para recepcionar sua equipe. O que parece ser o líder deles se adianta, e estende a sua mão direita para cumprimentar o seu superior, após ter recebido autorização para quebrar o protocolo.  
Seu nome era Hayato e tinha a patente de Major, conquistada a duras penas mais pelo seu talento e habilidade do que os habituais pistolões e favoritismos existentes nas altas patentes militares. Bem alto para os padrões juraianos, ele era de porte musculoso, porém ágil e dono de penetrantes olhos negros, bem como de uma cabeleira revolta e espetada. Naquele momento usava um uniforme negro sem insígnias e um par de óculos escuros de um formato exótico. À sua direita estava uma linda garota de porte franzino e aparentemente frágil. Era a Capitã Yukime, a segunda no comando do esquadrão. Dona de um sorriso encantador e de maneiras gentis, contudo, o seu olhar transbordava energia e determinação. Era a mais inteligente da equipe e compensava a sua pouca familiaridade em combate com um conhecimento vasto de táticas e técnicas de espionagem.  
Logo atrás de Yukime estava uma figura muito alta, robusta e possuidora de músculos proeminentes. Seu nome era Kojou e era o especialista em combate do grupo, pertencente à raça de homens felinos que era aliada de Jurai. Ele era encarregado de fazer a força bruta triunfar quando outros recursos falhavam. A sua massa muscular era impressionante e intimidadora. Sem mencionar o fato dele ser um mestre em várias formas de luta armada e desarmada.  
Finalmente, a figura mais desconcertante do grupo. Um ser alienígena baixinho, magricela e de feições cansadas e inexpressivas como uma máscara de teatro. Seu nome verdadeiro era desconhecido, sendo só identificado com o codinome de NN. Embora não tivesse nada que o destacasse frente aos demais, este agente possuía uma habilidade valiosíssima para sua equipe: tinha a capacidade de moldar as feições de seu rosto e corpo, sendo apto a fazer-se passar por qualquer pessoa e adotar qualquer disfarce, bem como alterar seu timbre de voz.

- Muito bem, senhores, eu os chamei porque tenho uma missão para vocês. - Diz Onishi enquanto arquiteta o próximo passo a ser tomado em seu cérebro. 


End file.
